Change Me, Malfoy
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak peduli akan pilihan Harry dan justru mengirimnya ke Slytherin di tahun pertama? / "Aku akan menempatkanmu di sana. Tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia akan sanggup beradaptasi disini?" / "Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / COMPLETE!
1. The Wrong Decision

Summary:

Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak mau mempertimbangkan pilihan Harry Potter kecil? Bagaimana jika topi kumal itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin' untuk Harry? Apakah kisah penyelamat dunia sihir itu akan berubah sepenuhnya? / "Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu di sana. Tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi di sini? Santo Potter itu—" / "Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / "Kau bilang apa pun, kan?" / DRARRY! Read and review, please.

...

"Hei, Ginny! Begitu kami masuk nanti, kami akan seasrama dengan Harry Potter, penyihir hebat itu!"

"Tentu saja kalian akan seasrama dengannya! Kau pikir kemana lagi topi seleksi akan menempatkannya?"

"Ah, lihat. Dia ingin pergi juga. Adik malang."

"_Shut up_, George."

"Astaga. Siapa yang mengajarimu tidak sopan begitu?"

"Arggh, Percy. Jangan pidato, _please_."

"Yeah, inilah akibatnya memiliki prefek dalam keluarga."

"Sudahlah, kalian. Berhenti bertengkar. Kemasi saja barang-barang itu!"

"Mum, bolehkah aku ikut mengantar ke stasiun?"

"Ehm. Kurasa kita harus menjauhkan Harry Potter dari pandangan si adik kecil ini."

"Ginny, jangan bilang kau memang mau melihat Harry Potter."

"Apa dia tampan?"

"GINEVRA!"

"_Sorry_, Mum. Aku kan hanya penasaran."

...

Change Me,Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance and Drama

"."

...

Chapter 1 – The Wrong Decision

"_Follow me_."

Gemuruh langkah kaki penyihir-penyihir cilik itu terdengar sangat bersemangat. Lukisan-lukisan sepanjang koridor melambai-lambai. Pintu Aula Besar nampak terbuka dari kejauhan. Proffesor Mcgonagall memimpin murid-murid kelas satu itu ke depan podium.

Sepasang mata kehijauan milik Harry James Potter serasa nyaris meloncat keluar dari rongganya. Kepalanya mendongak ke arah langit-langit Aula Besar yang menurutnya sangat menakjubkan itu. Dan bukan hanya dirinya yang terpukau, kini gumaman murid-murid baru lainnya ikut mendominasi suasana.

"Ah, ya. Itu hanya langit-langit sihiran. Disihir agar terlihat seperti langit malam," Semua mata mendadak mengarah pada gadis kecil berambut ombak di belakang Harry. "_Well_, aku membacanya di **Hogwarts, a History**."

Cowok berambut merah disamping Harry, Ronald Billius Weasley, memutar mata. "—dan entah kenapa aku yakin kau akan masuk Ravenclaw."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ronald Weasley. Kenapa?"

"Oh. Kupikir kau keturunan peramal atau apa," gadis itu ganti mencibir. "Aku tak percaya ramalan. Menurutku terlalu mengada-ada."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hermione Granger. Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tanya," Ron mengangkat bahu sebelum berbisik pada Harry. "—sepertinya dia keturunan Muggle. Aku belum pernah mendengar keluarga sihir bermarga Granger."

"Aku mendengarmu."

Ron tersandung jubahnya sendiri. "Yeah, kita semua tahu menguping adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan sama sekali."

"_Well_, apa kau belum pernah mendengar bahwa membicarakan orang lain di depannya juga tindakan yang tidak sopan sama sekali?"

"Berhenti, kalian berdua," Proffesor Mcgonagall menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sekolah belum dimulai, dan keributan sudah terjadi."

Keheningan yang canggung mendadak menyelimuti Aula Besar.

"Nah. Pertama-tama, Proffesor Dumbledore akan menyampaikan beberapa patah kata."

Pria tua dengan jenggot putih panjang berdiri dan melangkah ke podium. "Sebelumnya, tentu saja aku harus mengucapkan selamat datang bagi kalian terlebih dahulu. _Welcome to Hogwarts_!"

Tepuk tangan riuh menyambutnya.

"Aku tak ingin berpanjang-panjang kata. Yang ingin kusampaikan hanyalah peringatan dari Tuan Filch, ya, dia disana." Kepala-kepala menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk. Pria pendek dengan seekor kucing dalam gendongannya berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk. "Peringatan tersebut, antara lain: Semua murid, tanpa terkecuali, dilarang memasuki Dark Forest."

Jeda.

"Selanjutnya, koridor lantai tiga adalah terlarang—" lanjut Proffesor Dumbledore, "—bagi yang tidak ingin mengalami kematian dengan sangat menyakitkan, tentu saja."

Murid-murid kelas satu saling berpandangan. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan mulai berkelebat dalam pikiran masing-masing. Namun sebelum mereka bisa menduga-duga apa yang tersembunyi di koridor itu, sang kepala sekolah menuruni podium dan Proffesor Mcgonagall kembali menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sekarang, aku akan memanggil nama kalian satu-persatu. Yang kupanggil maju, duduk di kursi ini. Akan kuletakkan topi seleksi di kepala kalian, dan kalian akan terpilih ke asrama masing-masing. Baiklah. Mari kita mulai."

...

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione menghela napas keras-keras sebelum melangkah maju dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan itu.

"Mm-hm, kau jenius, Granger." Topi seleksi memulai. "Cerdas dan ambisius.. kita semua tahu tempatmu. R—Ah. Tunggu! Aku tak menyangka. Yeah, tekad.. keberanian.. pengorbanan.. Astaga, Granger. Kurasa Ravenclaw kurang tepat untukmu. Sebaiknya kau berada di.. GRYFFINDOR!"

...

"Malfoy, Draco."

Ron mendengus. "Nama macam apa itu."

"Itu nama dari konstelasi bintang, Ron," Harry tertawa. "—lagipula, kedengarannya unik."

Cowok dengan rambut pirang-platina maju ke depan dan duduk di kursi. Namun belum sempat topi seleksi mendarat sempurna di kepalanya, sehelai rambut yang mencuat membuat si topi tersentak. Benda kumal itu kemudian meneriakkan kata yang dirasanya sangat tepat dan— pasti tepat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ron mengguncang lengan Harry. "Tapi semua penyihir jahat berasal dari Slytherin!"

"Bahkan Vol— ehm. Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"

Ron menghela napas dan mengangguk kaku.

...

"Potter, Harry."

Harry bergidik ngeri mendengar namanya dipanggil. Bisik-bisik merambati Aula Besar. Semua mata memandangnya. Telinganya menangkap gumaman disana-sini.

"Itukah Harry Potter?"

"Wah. Dia pakai kacamata."

"_Bloody hell_! Itu Harry Potter!"

Ron mengucapkan _semoga sukses_nya tanpa suara. Harry menelan ludah dan mulai melangkah maju. Proffesor Mcgonagall segera menyuruhnya untuk duduk begitu sampai.

Perlahan tapi pasti, topi itu menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"Oh. Yaa, keberanian, tentu saja.. Bakat, sesuatu yang bagus.. _Well_, keinginan untuk membuktikan diri.. dan— cenderung melanggar peraturan. Hmm.. _Difficult, very difficult_.."

Harry menggigit bibir dan mulai berbisik, "_Not slytherin.. Not slytherin.. Not slytherin._."

"_Not slytherin_?" Si topi mendadak menggeram. "Tapi kau akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat, Potter. Semua yang kau butuhkan ada disana. Slytherin akan membantumu menuju kesuksesan itu."

"_Not slytherin, not slytherin, not slytherin.. please.._" Harry mati-matian berbisik layaknya kata-kata itu adalah mantra yang akan membius si topi untuk menyeleksinya ke asrama mana pun, kecuali Slytherin. Ia tak akan sudi berada dalam asrama musuh abadinya. Asrama di mana pembunuh orang tuanya dulu tidur dan belajar. Tidak—

"Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu di sana. Tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!"

"_What_?"

Teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar, dan Harry tak dapat merasakan tubuhnya. Rasanya seakan bertahun-tahun sebelum Proffesor Mcgonagall mendadak tersadar dan menarik lepas topi itu.

Harry berjalan sempoyongan ke arah meja Slytherin, di mana para kobra sibuk mendesis tak suka ke arahnya.

Termasuk pria itu. Si pirang-platina.

...

"Apa pun milik Godric Gryffindor adalah laknat. Bahkan topi sialan itu kepunyaannya, kan? Lihat, kini kita memiliki Harry Potter! Apa-apaan! Pantas saja Salazar membencinya," gerutu Theodore Nott.

"Tidakkah menurutmu dia terlalu bertolakbelakang dengan Slytherin? Apa yang membuat topi seleksi berpikiran bahwa dia akan cocok disini?" Vincent Crabbe menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

Gregory Goyle mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin topi itu sudah pikun. Siapa yang tahu berapa usianya?"

"Arrgh. Potter menodai sejarah asrama kita," sahut suara baru. Cowok tinggi berambut pirang-platina menghampiri dua teman barunya.

"Hei, Malfoy. Kau sudah menyapa si Potter?" goda Crabbe.

Draco Malfoy memutar mata. "Oh _please_—"

"Aku tak yakin bagaimana nasibnya di sini," gumam Nott.

"Yeah, siapa peduli? Tidakkah kau senang melihatnya menderita begini?" Malfoy tertawa.

"Jadi, maksudmu, kita harus menambah penderitaannya?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, tapi akan menyenangkan jika kita melakukannya," Malfoy tersenyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Wah, _mate_. Itu mengerikan," tawa Goyle.

"Tapi bukankah ini yang dinamakan Slytherin?"

...

"Bukankah ini yang dinamakan kesialan seumur hidup?" Harry melempar bantalnya ke seberang ruangan.

Sementara 'teman-teman' barunya asyik bercengkrama di ruang rekreasi, ia justru mengurung diri di kamar asrama dan merutuki nasibnya.

ARRGH. SIAL. SIAL. SIAL.

Ia akan menjalani tujuh tahun—ya, tujuh tahun—bersama murid-murid Slytherin dan pikiran licik mereka. Bersama tempat remang-remang bawah danau ini. Bersama pengucilan dan gangguan dari orang-orang yang seharusnya bisa disebut 'teman'. Bersama kepala asrama yang sangat mengintimidasi. Bersama—

_DAMN._

Yeah, sepertinya Harry akan jauh lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar asrama. Mungkin ia akan menemukan teman-teman beda asrama yang tidak membicarakannya terang-terangan, ditambah cara mereka mendengus setiap mendengar nama 'Potter'. Ia akan berhasil. Ya, ia akan berhasil melewati tujuh tahun di sini.

Huft. Tarik napas, hembuskan. Tarik na—

"Hei, Potter!"

—pas, hembuskan. Brengsek.

"Apakah orang tuamu kecewa karna kau masuk Slytherin?" Draco Malfoy menyandarkan punggungnya ke ambang pintu, "_By the way_, dimana mereka? Apa mereka ada di dimensi lain, Potter?"

Gelagak tawa menyusul kalimat demi kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan pada Harry.

"Pergi dan urus urusanmu sendiri, Malfoy."

"Ah. Kau begitu jahat, Potter. Kau menyakiti hatiku. Pantas topi itu memasukkanmu ke Slytherin."

Harry menghela napas keras-keras dan mencoba bicara sepelan mungkin. "Topi itu membuat keputusan yang salah, Malfoy. Sekarang pergi dan jangan ganggu aku."

"Keputusan yang salah," ulang Malfoy. "_Well_, kita tak tahu apakah kesalahan topi itu atau memang kau penyihir yang busuk."

"Apa kau sedang mengolok asramamu sendiri? Jika aku penyihir busuk dan masuk Slytherin, bagaimana denganmu dan murid Slytherin lainnya?"

"Aku tidak sedang mengolok Potter. Aku sedang memuji," Malfoy mencibir. "Tapi jika kau menganggapnya sebagai olokan, mungkin akan sempurna jika aku memanggilmu Santo Potter, yeah?"

"Apa orang tuamu tak pernah mengajarimu untuk menutup mulut?"

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu, Potter? Hah. Cowok malang yang kesepian."

"Kau membuang waktuku."

"Silahkan abaikan kata-kataku. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku takkan pernah berhenti."

"Aku tahu, Malfoy. Aku tahu kau terlahir untuk menyampah dalam kehidupan orang lain."

Malfoy tertawa. "Lihat siapa yang bicara. Sampah Slytherin."

Sampah Slytherin. Kata-kata itu menusuk Harry lebih dalam dari yang diharapkan. Sampah Slytherin.

Bahkan ia adalah sampah dari asrama terburuk di Hogwarts. Apakah kini masih ada kesempatan untuk mengubahnya? Mengubah jati dirinya?

"Kata yang sangat bermakna untukmu, ya?" Malfoy memberikan senyum sinis terbaiknya dan berlalu begitu saja sedetik kemudian.

Hening.

Setidaknya sekarang Harry tahu, cara mengenyahkan Draco Malfoy adalah membiarkan hatinya terluka untuk sesaat.

...

To Be Continued

...

AuthorNote:

Yeah. Drarry pertama, nggak bisa dipercaya aku berhasil menulisnya. Review, please.. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan kritik dan saran. Bagaimana idenya, menurut kalian? Klise kah? Next chapter bakal diupdate setelah fanfic Burn di update ya. Thanks.

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


	2. First Day

Summary:

Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak mau mempertimbangkan pilihan Harry Potter kecil? Bagaimana jika topi kumal itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin' untuk Harry? Apakah kisah penyelamat dunia sihir itu akan berubah sepenuhnya? / "Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu di sana. Tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi di sini? Santo Potter itu—" / "Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / "Kau bilang apa pun kan?" / DRARRY! Read and review,please.

...

Derap langkah itu terdengar seakan dipacu dengan paksa. Desah napas yang terengah-engah menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mendominasi koridor bawah tanah ini. Cowok dengan bekas luka kilat di dahinya nampak nyaris terjungkal, ketika mendadak sibuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang hampir terjatuh perihal turnamen lari tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kayu yang nyaris tidak terlihat karna kurangnya penerangan disana. Nah, jika seperti itu, memangnya siapa yang akan menduga bahwa ada kelas yang tengah berlangsung tepat di balik pintu itu?

Cowok ini menghela napas keras-keras dan mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya, sebelum jemarinya perlahan menyentuh kusen pintu. Namun belum sempat jemari itu bergerak, pintu sudah terbuka lebih dulu.

Pria berpostur tinggi dengan rambut panjang berminyak dan senyum sinis bicara di seberang ruangan sana.

"Wah, wah. _Our new celebrity_. Merasa sudah terlalu pandai untuk tidak datang tepat waktu, Mr. Potter?"

Harry Potter menggertakkan gigi. Ingin rasanya mengguyur manusia satu ini dengan ramuan perontok rambut atau semacamnya. Sial.

...

Change Me,Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance and Drama

"."

...

Chapter 2 – First Day

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, Proffesor."

"Dimana kita bisa menemukan Benzoar, Mr. Potter?"

Harry mengerjap. A-apa itu? Apa dia baru saja menyebutkan nama lain bensin? Seorang gadis di deretan bangku paling depan mengacungkan tangan dengan kelewat bersemangat.

"Kau tidak tahu jawabannya? _Well_, kita coba lagi. Apa perbedaan mendasar antara monkshood dan wolfsbane?"

"S-saya tidak tahu, Sir."

"Apa yang kudapatkan jika aku mencampurkan wormwood dan asphodel?"

Harry menggeleng pelan.

Draco Malfoy mendengus, "_Fame isn't everything_."

Gelagak tawa merambat ke seluruh ruangan, terkecuali murid-murid Gryfindor yang memandang Harry prihatin.

"Menyedihkan," Proffesor Snape, guru mata pelajaran Ramuan sekaligus kepala asrama Slytherin itu mengangkat bahu. Hah. Kepala asrama macam apa yang akan menjerumuskan anak asramanya sendiri?

_Well_, ralat. Harry bukan anak asramanya, dan maaf-maaf saja, ia tak akan pernah berminat menjadi anak asrama si rambut minyak itu.

"Duduk."

Harry melangkah sempoyongan ke arah bangku kosong di samping gadis yang mengacungkan tangan tadi.

"Kau Harry Potter, kan?"

Harry menoleh. Oh. Itu dia, gadis berambut jahe yang bertengkar dengan Ron kemarin. "Um, ya. Kau?

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor," ia menyahut, kemudian berpikir sebentar, "Apa kau mendapat perlakuan yang buruk di asramamu?"

Harry mendesah. "Topi seleksi membuat kesalahan yang besar."

"Tidak akan," Granger menggeleng keras-keras. Harry terperangah.

"Topi seleksi, kepunyaan Godric Gryffindor, dilepaskan dari kepalanya, dengan tanggung jawab menyortir murid-murid baru agar sesuai dengan keinginan keempat pendiri Hogwarts. Dia sendiri menginginkan para pemberani untuk menghuni asramanya. Rowena Ravenclaw menginginkan inteligensi sebagai syarat utamanya. Helga Hufflepuff bersikap adil, menerima siapa pun tanpa membeda-bedakan mereka. Dan," gadis itu berdeham, "Salazar Slytherin—"

"—menginginkan mereka yang punya otak licik dan tipikal perusuh," potong Harry sarkastis, "Yeah, apa kau berpikir aku sejalan dengan pemikiran itu? Apa aku adalah seorang perusuh dengan otak licik, selicik ular berbisa macam mereka?"

"Uh, tenanglah. Maksudku, topi seleksi menempatkanmu di Slytherin tentunya dengan alasan yang kuat. M-mungkin saja kau akan mengubah citra asrama itu. Ya, setidaknya mereka memiliki satu otak waras disana."

Hening.

"Aku tak bisa bayangkan situasinya seperti ini. Kau pasti tersiksa."

"Y—"

"Apakah duduk tenang dan memperhatikan adalah sesuatu yang sangat sukar dilakukan, Mr. Potter? Tak bisakah kau tahan nafsumu dan menjalin kasih di lain waktu saja?" dengus Proffesor Snape.

Cekikikan disana-sini mulai terdengar. Granger mengalihkan pandang dan mendecak kesal.

Arrgh. Sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

...

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan kami, kalau mau," ajak Granger, begitu mereka memasuki Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

"A-aku tak tahu. Bukankah seharusnya kita duduk di meja asrama masing-masing?" Harry mengangkat bahu.

"Hei, Harry!"

Harry mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Cowok berambut merah menyala melambaikan tangannya dari meja Gryffindor.

Harry tersenyum. Dibandingkan meja angker disana, meja Gryffindor terlihat seperti surga. "Yeah, sepertinya aku akan menerima ajakanmu, Her— Granger."

Hermione tertawa kecil, "Kau boleh memanggilku Hermione."

Harry mengangguk malu dan mengikuti gadis itu ke meja Gryffindor.

"Tak perlu sungkan. Kami dengan senang hati menerimamu," ucap Ron.

"Ya, jika kau tak suka dengan mereka, kau bisa duduk dengan kami," timpal satu cowok berambut merah lagi, "Oh. Aku Percy, kakak Ronald."

Harry menjabat tangan Percy. Lencana Prefek berkilauan di dadanya. "Kau Prefek Gryffindor?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat," Percy membusungkan dada dengan bangga.

Ron memutar mata dan berpura-pura mau muntah, "Ah, sudahlah. Ayo Harry. Aku benar-benar lapar."

Baru saja Harry akan mendekatkan letak piringnya, ketika suara melengking mendadak menghentikan segala macam aktivitas di ruangan itu.

"WOW! LIHAT ITU! POTTER DUDUK BERSAMA CEWEK BARUNYA! AW, MANISNYA!"

Seluruh Aula Besar menoleh secepat kilat dan mendapati mata mereka menyorot Harry Potter di meja Gryffindor. Bersama dengan gadis di sebelahnya—

—Hermione Granger.

Kasak-kusuk merambati meja-meja lain dan menjadi semakin panas. Kepala-kepala sibuk melirik dan menyindir. Bagaimana tidak?

Memiliki pacar di hari pertama, tahun pertama?

Cukup untuk membuatmu dinilai sebagai cowok _playboy_ brengsek. Astaga. Yang benar saja!

Pansy Parkinson—'dasar makhluk kurang ajar', Harry mengumpat—tertawa dan ber_highfive_ dengan Theodore Nott di tengah-tengah meja Slytherin. Sialan. Kapan mereka akan berhenti mengangguku?

"**Silahkan abaikan kata-kataku. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku takkan pernah berhenti."**

Tak akan pernah.

Harry menelan ludah dan mengulanginya sekali lagi. Tak akan pernah.

_Well_, ini semakin terlihat mengerikan.

... 

"Angkat sapu kalian dari tanah, anak-anak. Ulurkan tangan kanan kalian, ya seperti itu! Lalu perintahkan dia untuk naik."

"Naik!"

"Naik!"

"Oh ayolah, NAIK!"

Sapu-sapu itu rupanya membandel. Harry menggigit bibir dan mencoba satu kali, "Naik,"

Sapu itu melesat ke dalam genggamannya, "Wow."

"Naik," Draco Malfoy menyusul dan menjadi yang kedua. Sapu itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Ia mengangkat alis ke arah Harry. Harry memutar mata. Bahkan kini segala hal mengenai Malfoy terasa sangat memuakkan.

Akhirnya, ketika semuanya sudah berhasil menggenggam sapu masing-masing, Madam Hooch membuka suara kembali, "Sekarang, coba naiki sapu kalian. Ayo, ayo, cepat!"

Murid-murid mengikuti perintahnya.

"Saat kutiup peluit ini, kalian akan menjejakkan kaki ke tanah, melayang beberapa menit, kemudian turun kembali. Mengerti?" lanjutnya, "Pada peluitku. Satu, du—"

Seorang bocah Gryffindor tiba-tiba melayang-layang di atas sapunya. Kakinya terlihat kaku dan tak seimbang. Ia memejamkan matanya ketakutan, ketika teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar dari tanah.

"Neville!"

"Astaga. Itu Longbottom!"

"Mister Longbottom!" Madam Hooch mencebik, "Cepat turun kemari, atau—"

"WHOAAAA..! TOLONG!"

Sapu itu mendadak meluncur di luar kendali, terbang kesana-kemari dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Neville Longbottom bolak-balik menjerit dan Madam Hooch menepuk dahi.

Pihak Slytherin meneriakkan lelucon keras-keras soal babon terbang—dasar gila—yang membuat wajah Longbottom menjadi merah padam dan mati-matian berusaha mengerem laju sapunya.

Usahanya justru malah menambah kecepatan sapu itu. Bahkan kini arah terbangnya terlihat menuju atap menara Astronomi. Madam Hooch menggigit bibir dan menarik tongkat sihirnya untuk mengendalikan sapu itu. Namun belum sempat hal itu dilakukan, Longbottom keburu menabrak dinding dan jatuh lunglai ke tanah.

Madam Hooch mendesah dan berlari ke arah muridnya yang malang itu. "Semua diam di tempat. Aku akan mengantar Mr. Longbottom ke rumah sakit. Dan kupastikan siapa pun yang tidak menjejak tanah ketika aku kembali akan mendapatkan hukumannya."

Wanita itu berlalu bersama Longbottom yang dipapahnya dengan hati-hati.

"Well, apakah ini milik cowok bego tadi?" Draco Malfoy mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda yang tampak seperti bola kaca itu.

"Sebuah Remembrall," bisik Hermione, "Ya, itu milik Neville."

"Ya, Malfoy. Benda itu miliknya," balas Ron.

"Wah, wah. Rambut merah dan jubah bekas. Kau seorang Weasley, bukan begitu?" Malfoy mendengus, "Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk bicara denganku?"

"Siapa yang perlu izin untuk bicara dengan orang sepertimu?" celetuk Harry.

"_Shut up_, Potter. Urus urusanmu sendiri."

"Hell yeah, seakan kau sudah menjadi teladan yang baik saja. Kembalikan benda itu, Malfoy. Tak seharusnya berada di tangan yang kotor," Harry tersenyum mengejek di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau sedang bicara tentang sesuatu yang kotor, Potter? Bagaimana kalau kau tanya pacar barumu itu, Miss.. Ah. Miss Mudblood, bukankah begitu?"

"Tutup mulutmu, kau sialan!"

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu!"

"Dasar kurang ajar!"

Teriakan marah terdengar berkoar dari pihak Gryffindor, sementara para Slytherin bertepuk tangan kagum dan tertawa terang-terangan, seakan baru saja menyaksikan aksi keren luar biasa dari Malfoy brengsek itu.

"_You're the best,_ Draco!" Parkinson menjerit.

Ewh. Bagaimana bisa dia terdengar begitu.. Menjijikkan?

Sibuk mencibir Parkinson, Harry sungguh terkejut ketika menyadari mata Hermione berkaca-kaca disampingnya. Ron mengumpat. "Merlin, dasar orang gila! Berani-beraninya dia mengucapkan kata itu!"

Harry mengangkat alis. "Uh.. Ron, maukah kau memberitahuku apa arti kata itu sebenarnya?"

"Mudblood. Darah lumpur. Darah kotor," Ron berbisik, "Sebutan kasar untuk Muggle-born, mereka yang terlahir dari keluarga muggle. Seperti Hermione."

Hermione mengusap air matanya sebelum menetes dan mencoba tersenyum, "Yaa, Harry.. Ada beberapa penyihir yang menganggap diri mereka lebih tinggi derajatnya daripada masyarakat biasa. Mereka adalah para darah murni, yang terlahir dari keluarga penyihir asli, yang darahnya sama sekali tak pernah terkotori oleh Muggle."

Harry mengerjap. Untuk apa membanggakan silsilah keluarga? Benar-benar tidak penting.

"Kenapa diam, Potter? Terkejut? Menyesali kesalahan bodohmu dalam memilih pacar?" Malfoy memicu gemuruh tawa lagi.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini dan kembalikan Remembrallnya."

"Aku tak akan memberikannya," Malfoy mengangkat bahu, "Kalau mau,tangkap saja sendiri."

Helai rambut pirang-platinanya berkibar diterpa angin, ketika kakinya menjejak tanah keras-keras dan tubuhnya melayang di atas sapu setinggi lima kaki dari tanah. "Kenapa? Tak punya nyali? Dasar payah—"

Hermione menahan lengan Harry, "Gunakan otakmu. Madam Hooch akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau tak boleh mengikutinya terbang. Kau—"

Harry menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan perlahan sapu yang dinaikinya melayang ke atas, menjejeri Malfoy.

Hermione mencebik kesal. "—_what an idiot_."

"Malfoy, kembalikan atau kujatuhkan kau dari sapumu."

Malfoy tertawa, "Bagaimana jika kau kesampingkan ambisimu dulu, Potter? Jatuhkan kalau kau bisa!"

Harry mengarahkan sapunya ke arah Malfoy. Menerjangnya. Malfoy menghindar. Melempar Remembrall itu ke angkasa. Harry mengejarnya. Malfoy menghadang dan menangkap kembali Remembrall itu. Tersenyum sinis. Harry mengumpat. Hermione mengoceh cemas di tanah. Ron bersorak.

Begitu terus menerus hingga langkah sepatu dari kejauhan menghentikan semua kekacauan itu.

Madam Hooch mendekati murid-murid di tengah lapangan dan memperhatikan dua manusia nekat bertempur di angkasa, memperebutkan sebuah Remembrall milik orang lain—

Astaga.

"Kalian tampak manis berdua di atas sana, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!" teriak Madam Hooch keras-keras.

Kedua bocah itu mengerem mendadak sapu mereka dan melihat siapakah penonton yang baru saja bergabung. Nyali yang sebelumnya dibangga-banggakan itu menciut.

"Kalian berdua, turun sekarang juga!"

Harry menghela napas keras-keras, "_Shit_."

"Kau membuat kita dalam masalah, Potter."

"Apa? Kau yang membuat kita dalam masalah!"

"Oke, cukup. Cepat turun sebelum makhluk itu memuji kita lagi. Terlihat manis? Dasar—"

"Berhenti memakinya."

"Dia memuakkan."

"Dia guru."

"Siapa peduli?"

"Aku peduli. Aku yang mendengarmu bicara."

"Tutup saja telingamu."

"Kau merepotkanku, Malfoy."

"Berisik. Cepat turun!"

Harry bergeming. "A-ada apa dengan sapu ini? I-ini tak mau bergerak!"

"Arrgh. Terserah saja," Malfoy mencibir dan melanjutkan memacu sapunya ke tanah.

"Kubilang kalian berdua, Mr. Malfoy!" teriak Madam Hooch lagi.

Malfoy mengumpat, "_Bitch_!"

Harry mendecak, "Yeah, sekarang apa?"

"Naik ke sapuku," Malfoy mengucap enggan.

"Apa?" Harry mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, "Kau gila!"

"Oke. Lompat ke tanah, kalau begitu."

Harry menggigit bibirnya, "Aku akan mati."

Malfoy menepuk dahi, "Maksudku, Potter, kau tak punya pilihan selain naik ke sapuku. Jadi, cepat, lakukan saja!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Lalu apa maumu, bodoh? Kau mau membeku di atas sini? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi," Malfoy memutar mata.

Harry menghela napas, "Bantu aku."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Harry berdiri dari sapunya dan berpindah ke sapu Malfoy. Tangannya yang gemetaran membutuhkan pegangan.

"Pegang pundakku. Cepat."

Harry menelan ludah dan—

—menyentuh pundak itu.

Ada yang janggal. Gejolak di perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Gugup menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Namun ada yang janggal, dan itu tak ada kaitannya dengan ketinggian.

Sepasang mata kehijauan itu menatap cengkramannya di pundak Malfoy— dan rasa hangat tiba-tiba menyusup ke hatinya.

...

To Be Continued

...

Balasan Review:

ShofieLydia: Apa ya? :v

HiNa devilujoshi: Haha :v Terimakasih ya, ini udah diperpanjang :D

Noe Hiruma: Di buku Harry emang di saranin topi seleksi masuk Slytherin, cuman dia gamau, terus sama topinya dikabulin. Kalo ini ga dikabulin wkwk :v Terima kasih yaa :D

Naad-chan: Okee, terima kasih yaa :D

Black: Sudah diperpanjang :D Terima kasih yaa :D

DrarRy Shipper: Sudah diperpanjang. Oke, terima kasih yaa :D Harry dibully emang hiburan tersendiri haha :v

ADT: Terimakasih yaa..

KazukiNatsu: Iya, ceritanya Draco udah ngeselin dari sononya wkwk :v Kalo di buku kan, Draco nyebelin gara-gara ditolak bantuannya sama Harry :D Terima kasih yaa..

Sivanya Anggarada: Terima kasih yaa..

Guest: Pastinya :D

AuthorNote:

Well, review, please.. Aku mengharapkan banyak saran mengenai kelanjutan cerita ini. Thanks.

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


	3. Dua Hati yang Beku

Summary:

Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak mau mempertimbangkan pilihan Harry Potter kecil? Bagaimana jika topi kumal itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin' untuk Harry? Apakah kisah penyelamat dunia sihir itu akan berubah sepenuhnya? / "Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu di sana. Tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi disini? Santo Potter itu—" / "Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / "Kau bilang apa pun, kan?" / DRARRY! Read and review, please.

...

Langkah Harry terkesan gontai dan diseret-seret. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan keengganan yang teramat sangat. Matanya tertuju pada daun pintu di ujung koridor. Labelnya mengatakan bahwa ruangan itu adalah ruang penghargaan Hogwarts. Harry mendesah. Entah ada berapa banyak trofi-trofi yang perlu digosoknya sampai mengkilat disana. Bahkan seseram apa pun asramanya, ia pasti lebih memilih tidur di sana dibandingkan menggosok benda-benda berdebu itu sepanjang malam.

Harry mencebik, mencibir gaya bicara Madam Hooch ketika memberinya detensi sialan ini. Sudah cukup membuatnya malu setengah mati, kini justru menambah beban Harry lagi. Apakah menyihir sapu muridnya sendiri agar tak bisa bergerak adalah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dilakukan seorang guru? Oh. Yang benar saja.

Madam Hooch serius membuatnya sengsara. Bahkan kini Harry mulai bisa mencium gosip-gosip kurang ajar yang sedang panas-panasnya beredar. Tentang dirinya dan cowok brengsek satu itu.

Aish.

Harry baru saja akan melanjutkah keluh kesah diam-diamnya, ketika mendadak sesuatu mengusiknya. Matanya menangkap dua sorot abu-abu tepat di sana. Cowok dengan bekas luka sambaran kilat itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tersedak.

Harry baru ingat siapa yang akan menemaninya melakukan detensi laknat ini.

...

Change Me, Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance and Drama

"."

...

Chapter 3 – Dua Hati yang Beku

Sorot abu-abu itu membuat wajah Harry memerah sekali lagi. Malfoy memutar mata begitu menemukan partnernya, wajah pucatnya terlihat lelah ditimpa cahaya temaram dari lampu minyak yang tergantung di sepanjang dinding, satu sama lain berjarak beberapa meter. Rupanya ia juga mengalami hari pertama yang panjang dan melelahkan.

Malfoy mengedikkan kepala ke arah pintu, mengisyaratkan 'masuk, sana!'. Harry bergeming. Dalam hati mencibir, mengapa tidak Malfoy yang masuk duluan. Dasar pengecut.

Harry meraih kusen pintu dan menariknya ke bawah. Namun si pintu membandel, tak mau terbuka. Terkunci.

"Kau bertemu Filch dalam perjalanan kemari?"

"Mis-ter Filch, Malfoy."

Malfoy mendecak kesal, "Terserahlah. Kau melihat dia atau tidak?"

Harry menggeleng, "Kau?"

"Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku tak akan menanyaimu dan kita tidak akan menanti sia-sia di depan pintu ini layaknya orang bodoh yang tidur sambil jalan!" gerutu Malfoy panjang kali lebar.

"Madam Hooch pasti sudah bilang padanya. Tunggu saja."

"Aku paling benci disuruh menunggu, Potter."

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Tidur."

"Kau—"

"Yeah, apa? Aku capek. Terserah saja kalau kau mau menunggu semalaman disini."

"Detensimu akan berlipat ganda. Kau bahkan bisa mengurangi poin asrama Slytherin!" sentak Harry.

"Wow. Sejak kapan kau peduli mengenai Slytherin?"

"Bukankah Slytherin adalah asramaku? Jadi wajar kalau a—"

"Tidak. Tidak, Potter. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dari otakmu. Slytherin bukan asramamu. Kau juga bukan bagian dari kami. Jadi, lupakan saja."

Hening.

"Bukan kau yang berhak memutuskan hal itu, Malfoy," suara Harry sedikit bergetar karena sepercik emosi.

"Lalu siapa? Salazar? Asal kau tahu saja, aku keturunannya," Malfoy berdeham, "Dan karena kau tak bisa mendengarnya sekarang, maka dengarkan saja aku."

Pirang-platina itu berbisik tajam, "Kami tak akan pernah menerimamu di Slytherin. Tak akan. Silahkan pergi dan cari asrama lain. Bahkan Gryffindor sok pahlawan kesiangan itu jika kau mau, terserah. Asalkan bukan Slytherin."

Harry menggertakkan gigi, "Ada kalanya kau harus merasakan kekecewaan yang pahit, Malfoy. Topi itu meletakkanku di Slytherin. D-di sanalah tempatku berada."

"Teruslah bermimpi, Potter," Malfoy tersenyum di sudut bibirnya dan memutar tubuh. "Tapi kuingatkan—"

Langkahnya mulai menjauh perlahan..

"Mimpi tak selamanya indah. Jadi, bangun dan bercerminlah. Kau bisa lihat betapa tidak bergunanya dirimu. Betapa tidak layaknya kau untuk dilahirkan."

Harry memejamkan mata.

"Dasar sampah—"

...

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU HAJAR SAJA DIA!"

"Ron, pelankan suaramu!" keluh Hermione. Teriakan Ron membuat konsentrasinya pecah.

"Hermione— Bisakah kau berhenti membaca untuk beberapa detik saja?" Ron mendesah frustasi melihat Hermione asyik menekuni buku Teori Terbang di saat jam makan siang begini. "Tapi serius! Harry, kau membuat dirimu terlihat lemah!"

Harry yang merasa agak sungkan menghabiskan makanannya di meja Gryffindor untuk kedua kalinya itu menunduk, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kata-katanya seakan melumpuhkanku, Ron."

"Cowok itu kan cuma pintar bicara, Harry. Nyalinya saja yang besar," Hermione menggeleng-geleng, "Keturunan Salazar Slytherin? Memang dia sudah mengecek silsilah keluarganya sampai beratus-ratus tahun lalu? Omong kosong."

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Ini membuatku gila!" Harry mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Topi itu sinting sekali, sih!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, ada alasan mengapa kau—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu! Aku juga sudah berusaha mempercayainya. Bahwa Slytherin memang tempatku! Tapi Hermione, mereka tidak menerimaku!"

"Lama-lama juga mereka terbiasa denganmu," komentar Ron.

Hermione ikut mengangguk, masih terfokus pada buku Teori Terbangnya.

Harry menghela napas, "Dia mengacaukanku."

"Jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi, Harry. Kau bisa membalasnya. Kau bukan pengecut. Kau tidak lemah. Justru kau punya otak. Menghajarnya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," Hermione melirik Ron dengan sinis.

Ron mengerang sebal.

"Mungkin jika kau bersikap tak acuh, dia akan capek menganggumu terus-terusan, Harry," Dua penyihir muda yang kini menjadi teman Harry itu saling bertukar pandang sekilas.

Harry memasang senyum pahit. Ia tahu bahwa ucapan itu hanya sebuah omong kosong untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik— karena ia tahu kebenarannya. Malfoy akan terus membuang sampah yang sama sekali tak diinginkan untuk berada di tempatnya. Malfoy akan merecokinya selamanya, sampai Harry kabur ke asrama lain atau bunuh diri. Tapi seperti apa yang Hermione katakan, ia bukan pengecut. Harry akan menghadapi cowok pirang-sialan-platina itu, tak peduli seberapa kejam kata-kata yang dilontarkannya. Ia tak akan mengalah atau menyerah. Ia akan berjuang sampai akhir, mempertahankan posisinya di asrama laknat itu.

Dan entah apa yang merasukinya, Harry mendadak tertawa.

Bukan menertawakan semangatnya. Ia tertawa mengenai peristiwa kemarin siang. Ia tertawa mengenai kekonyolannya sendiri. Ia tertawa mengenai rasa itu. Rasa yang asing dan melingkupi dadanya, membuatnya gugup atau ingin segera lenyap begitu matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi milik Malfoy.

Namun kini Harry tak mau ambil pusing. Ia percaya pada kesimpulan yang pertama melesat dibenaknya.

Rasa itu hanyalah benci. Bukan apa-apa.

**Bukan apa-apa.**

...

"Essay empat lembar untuk sejarah dan cara pembuatan ramuan tersebut—"

Keluhan terdengar disana-sini, menenggelamkan penjelasan Proffesor Snape mengenai tugas yang baru saja diberikan itu.

"—berikutnya. Draco dan Potter, tetap di tempat kalian. Kelas bubar."

Gemuruh derap langkah tak beraturan mendadak mendominasi pendengaran Harry. Perlahan ia membenahi buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan di atas meja sebelum bangkit dan mengekor Malfoy ke hadapan kepala asrama mereka itu.

"Madam Hooch melihat kemampuan 'kecil' kalian kemarin. Beliau memaksaku untuk mengikutsertakan kalian berdua dalam tim Quidditch Slytherin," jelas Proffesor Snape, "Bawa sapu kalian ke lapangan besok."

Harry dan Malfoy saling melirik pada saat yang bersamaan sebelum membuang wajah jauh-jauh. "Baik, Proffesor."

"Itu pun jika salah satu dari kalian punya sapu."

Malfoy mendengus tertahan. Ia mengerling terang-terangan pada Harry dan tersenyum di sudut bibirnya, "Sir, apakah anda sudah menghubungi Ayah?"

Profesor Snape bangkit dan melewati kedua muridnya ke arah pintu sembari bicara, "Tentu saja. Kelihatannya ia senang mengetahui kau masuk tim. Sapumu akan segera sampai, aku yakin."

Harry menyusulnya, ketika mendadak Malfoy membuka suara.

"Apa merk sapumu?"

Harry memutar mata dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Hei! Kau punya telinga tidak, sih?"

Harry meneruskan langkahnya, tak peduli.

"Potter! Kau sedang menghindariku atau apa, sih?"

Harry menghela napas, semakin mendekati pintu.

"Sialan, Potter! Tidak bisakah kita bicara saja? Untuk apa ada acara kejar-kejaran be—"

Harry berhenti di depan pintu dan menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak. Tidak bisa."

"Yeah, dan atas dasar ap—"

"Aku membencimu, Malfoy."

Malfoy mengerjap sekali.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu."

Dan pintu itu tertutup.

...

"Draco, aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

Draco Malfoy mengangguk-angguk lelah dan membanting tasnya ke tempat tidur, "Yeah, Pans? Kau mencariku?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"Hm?"

"Cewek-cewek Ravenclaw tahun satu sialan mulai mengirimimu surat cinta. Aku baru saja selesai mengubahnya menjadi abu ketika kau dat—"

"Hei! Kau membakar semua suratku?"

"Aku menyisakan yang dari ayahmu dan—"

"Pans! Kau bertindak lancang!"

"Aku hanya tidak suka cewek-cewek kegenitan itu memaksamu membaca surat mereka!"

"Aku tidak merasa terpaksa un—"

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka! Lagian untuk apakau membaca sampah-sampah itu, sih?"

"Kau cemburu, Pans," Malfoy mendesah dan melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang, "Kau menyukaiku."

Wajah gadis yang sedaritadi berdebat dengannya itu menjadi merah padam, "A-apa yang sedang kau bica—"

"Mengaku saja. Kau menyukaiku, yeah?"

"Mungkin tidak juga, Mister Malfoy. Kau begitu percaya diri," Parkinson mundur selangkah.

Malfoy mendecak dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Katakan padaku, Pans. Apakah jantungmu berdegup kencang?"

Parkinson menahan napas dan memejamkan mata ketika cowok itu mulai berbisik—

"Bahkan sejak aku masih bayi, orang tuaku selalu bercerita tentangmu. Tentang betapa manisnya kau, betapa murninya kau, betapa sempurnanya— Ahh," Malfoy bersiul pelan dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Parkinson, "Tapi aku tak akan pernah menyukaimu."

Cowok itu tersenyum puas disana.

Mendadak, tanpa diduga-duga, sehelai kertas peminjaman buku perpustakaan tertiup angin hingga mencapai sepatu Malfoy. Dipungutnya kertas itu.

Selarik geraman frutasi terdengar begitu Malfoy melihat nama yang tertera disana— ditambah kenyataan bahwa pintu kamar asrama yang tadinya tertutup rapat menjadi longgar.

"Cih. Potter sialan—"

...

"KAU GILA! KAU MELIHAT MEREKA PAC—"

"PELANKAN SUARAMU, RONALD!"

Harry menggigit bibir. "Terlihat seperti itu. Ia berbisik ke telinga Parkinson—"

"Dalam jarak yang tidak wajar, itu artinya mereka pacaran!" Ron berseru.

"Tapi pada dasarnya, cowok brengsek itu mungkin melakukan hal yang sama ke semua cewek! Itu hanya masalah kau belum terbiasa dengan tingkahnya—" Hermione mulai.

"MIMPI APA HARRY AKAN TERBIASA DENGAN COWOK STRESS MACAM MALFOY!"

Aula besar mendadak hening. Seseorang membanting peralatan makannya ke lantai, suara pecahan keramik menjadikan meja Slytherin sebagai pusat perhatian.

Cowok dengan rambut pirang-platina bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah santai ke meja Gryffindor, tepat di seberang ruangan. Namun walau begitu, langkah sepatunya semakin menjadi sorotan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Draco Malfoy menghampiri tiga rivalnya. "Ada masalah denganku, Weasley?"

"Tidak," Ron berdeham, "Sama sekali tidak ada."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia sudah bilang tidak, Malfoy. Kau punya otak untuk tahu apa arti 'tidak', kan?" Hermione angkat bicara. Rupanya ia juga sudah muak dengan wajah sok berkuasa milik Malfoy.

Malfoy berjengit. "Astaga. Seorang Darah-lumpur baru saja bicara padaku!"

Suara-suara marah mulai terdengar.

"Jaga ucapanmu dan pergi dari sini, Malfoy," bisik Harry.

"Yeah, Potter? Membela pacarmu?" Malfoy mendengus.

"Setidaknya aku tidak melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh sepertimu."

"Ap—"

"Bagaimana dengan bermesraan di kamar asrama laki-laki, Malfoy? Dengan pacar barumu, si Parkinson?" teriak Ron keras-keras.

"_What_?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, anak kecil?"

"Itu terserah mereka, sebenarnya."

"Tahun pertama, demi Merlin! Tahun pertama!"

Malfoy menggeram dan menarik kerah Ron dengan marah, "Tarik kembali ucapanmu, brengsek!"

"Lepaskan dia, Malfoy," Harry berdeham.

"Kau mau jadi sok pahlawan, Potter? Tukang adu-adu, begitu?" Malfoy melempar Ron dan mendekati Harry, "Apa yang baru saja kau lihat tadi siang adalah salah paham sialan. Kau tak seharusnya cuap-cuap dengan tak bertanggungjawab! Kau bahkan tak punya bukti!"

"Jadi kenapa kau harus peduli? Gosip sampah begini, kenapa kau berpikir harus repot-repot mendatangi meja Gryffindor?"

"Kau bawa-bawa namaku, Potter. Dan itu merupakan kesalahan besar."

BUGH—

Kepalan tangan pucat itu menghantam sisi kepala Harry.

Dan warna hitam mulai meluntur ke segala arah.

...

"Sial. Kau menyusahkanku saja, Potter."

Malfoy merutuki cowok dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat yang kini terbaring dihadapannya. Proffesor Mcgonagall—kucing tua itu—memaksanya untuk menunggui Harry di rumah sakit—dengan alasan tak ada pasien lain, padahal Harry tak boleh sendirian sepanjang malam—setidaknya sampai ia bangun. Tak peduli pukul berapa itu. Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak bangun juga sampai besok? Persetan dengan hal itu, toh Malfoy juga bisa melenggang tidur seperti kemarin, ketika ia meninggalkan detensinya, kan?

_Well_, sebenarnya ia punya masalah kini. Madam Pomfrey memasang sihir di rumah sakit itu. Khusus untuk Malfoy. Dan jika ia nekad kabur dari hukumannya itu, poin asrama Slytherin akan berkurang otomatis. Benar-benar jebakan yang menakjubkan.

Malfoy mengerang, mengingat tambahan detensi ganda yang menantinya. Menanti mereka, lebih tepatnya. Arrgh. Geraman frustasi terdengar menggema.

"Brengsek," umpat Malfoy. Iris abu-abunya berkilat ketika bersibobrok dengan wajah tenang Harry. Wajah tenang yang terlihat sedikit—

—manis.

Malfoy mengerjap. Apa-apaan itu tadi?

Yeah, tapi dia tak bisa berbohong. Kalau saja Harry bisa bicara padanya tanpa bumbu dendam atau benci, mungkin Malfoy akan menyadarinya lebih awal. Bahwa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam wajah itu. Dahi Malfoy berkerut. Memikirkan pernah atau tidaknya ia melihat Harry tersenyum. Sepertinya tidak, kecuali senyum sinis. _Well_, untuk apa memangnya mereka saling tersenyum? Buang-buang tenaga saja.

Namun diam-diam, rasa penasaran Malfoy tergugah. Sembunyi-sembunyi, ia mengesampingkan helai demi helai poni rambut Harry ke pinggir dan mengamati guratan bekas luka yang terbentuk disana. Begitu rapi, seakan memang di ukir disana dengan sengaja. Malfoy berdecak kagum. Jarang sekali ia menemui keistimewaan semacam ini pada penyihir lain selain dirinya. Yeah, dirinya sendiri sudah istimewa, tentu saja.

Terlahir di kalangan terhormat, sebagai generasi Malfoy paling muda. Tumbuh dalam asuhan bangsawan penyihir, berdarah-murni, orang penting, pusat perhatian. Awalnya segalanya terlihat sempurna, seakan kehidupan semacam itu memang sudah tersedia untuk Malfoy dan pasti berjalan mulus. Namun semakin dirinya beranjak dewasa, semakin ia menyadari bahwa semua ini sama sekali tidak cuma-cuma. Bahwa kehidupan luar biasa itu memiliki harga.

Sudahlah.

Kembali pada dirinya kini dan kantuk yang sedaritadi sudah menggelayuti matanya.

_Well_, Malfoy membayangkan apa yang akan Proffesor Snape lakukan padanya jika ia mengurangi poin asrama. Ah, siapa peduli. Bukankah Malfoy adalah anak emas kepala asramanya itu? Lagipula ia masih kelas satu. Bukankah murid-murid kelas satu biasaya memang banyak melakukan kesalahan?

Malfoy mengangkat bahu dan menguap. Ia bangkit dan menegakkan punggung. Perlahan, langkahnya berderap lirih menuju pintu. Sekali lagi, dia menoleh dan melihat wajah diam rival terbesarnya itu, masih bernapas dengan hangat disana.

Malfoy menelan kata-kata yang refleks nyaris terucap.

'Selamat malam' itu masih menggantung di bibirnya.

Namun seakan tak peduli, ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Membuka pintu, dan hampir bisa merasakan bahwa poin asramanya telah berkurang. Malfoy menutup pintu pelan dan membaur dalam gelap serta heningnya koridor. Matanya sudah berkunang-kunang, tanpa bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Ia berusaha keras mengingat letak asramanya di bawah tanah. Karna rumah sakit ada di lantai tiga, artinya ia harus menuruni ribuan tangga untuk mencapai tempat tidurnya yang sanat dirindukan itu. Malfoy menghela napas dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Namun tepat saat itu, seleret geraman mengerikan tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

Lalu hening.

Berlanjut dengan musik indah, sepertinya berasal dari dentuman harpa—

Lalu dengkuran panjang nyaring.

Malfoy bergidik. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia merasa khawatir atas cowok yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Sendirian di rumah sakit, di mana ada seseorang—atau sesuatu—yang mengerikan di sekitar sini.

Malfoy memacu kakinya kembali ke rumah sakit, sementara otaknya berputar mati-matian, memikirkan siapa—atau apa—yang mungkin mengeluarkan suara seaneh itu..

—atau kenapa secercah perasaan khawatir bisa muncul tiba-tiba di dalam hatinya yang beku.

...

To Be Continued

...

Balasan Review:

Mittaris1: Haha keap reading yaa :D Thanks.

Kalukiluka: Ngaret :3 Sorry banget yaa, keep reading :D Thanks.

Black: Okee, keep reading :D Thanks.

HiNa devilujoshi: Kasian aja gitu masa' terus-terusan sendiri wkwk :v Keep reading :D Thanks.

Noe Hiruma: Iya, keep reading ya :D Thanks.

Fujimoto Yumi: Wow. Terimakasih banyak atas sarannya. Gimana sama penulisan chap ini? Sudah lebih baikkah? Keep reading ya, Thanks.

RoxyFuji: Niat ganggu kok, cuman kan Madam Hooch bilang kalo turunnya harus berdua :D Jadi, daripada kena omel mending Draco bantuin Harry walau terpaksa, hehe :D

Tidus: Haha :v Sabar ya, keep reading :D Thanks.

DraRry shipper: Keep reading ya :D Thanks.

Mami Fate: Oke, keep reading ya :D Thanks.

Blueonyx: Semoga saja haha :v Drarry moment? Wah, sepertinya chap mendatang bakal udah ada deh :D Keep reading ya, Thanks.

AuthorNote:

Ngaret berapa taun nih :3 Tugas sekolah bener-bener nyusahin deh :3 Sorry atas keterlambatan ini ya.. Well, sekedar kasih tahu aja, cerita ini bakal berjalan seperti inti cerita Harpot dari buku satu sampai buku tujuh, cuma mungkin ada beberapa perubahan biar sesuai plot cerita ini. So, enjoy and review, please.. :D

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


	4. Awal

Summary:

Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun,apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak mau mempertimbangkan pilihan Harry Potter kecil? Bagaimana jika topi kumal itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin' untuk Harry? Apakah kisah penyelamat dunia sihir itu akan berubah sepenuhnya? / "Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu di sana. Tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi disini? Santo Potter itu—" / "Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / "Kau bilang apapun, kan?" / DRARRY! Read and review, please.

...

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan saat kesadaran merayapinya adalah mengumpat. Tangan kirinya meraba-raba meja di samping ranjang pasien itu untuk menemukan kacamatanya. Sebuah kesialan telah berlanjut dan menyebabkan terkurung di sayap rumah sakit semalaman tanpa teman. Harry James Potter menghela napas, merasa kacau. Ia masih memiliki sesuatu untuk diluruskan dengan si pirang-platina itu. Bukan kesalahannya ketika ia tanpa sengaja membuka pintu kamar asrama di saat yang tidak tepat begitu. Bukan kesalahannya juga ketika ia bercerita pada Ron dan Hermione. Merlin, ia tak bisa memendamnya sendiri, kan?

Draco Malfoy. Si ular berbisa itu. Harry memejamkan mata, mengulang keping demi keping memori yang masih terbakar di otaknya. Cowok sialan itu memukulnya, benar-benar memukulnya. Rasa sakitnya bahkan masih terasa sekarang. Sisi kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut. Harry mengernyit, baru menyadari kesakitannya. Perlahan jemarinya terangkat dan menyentuh tempat sebuah luka memar masih membekas.

"Brengsek—"

Tepat saat itu, pintu rumah sakit mendadak terbuka. Menampakkan sosok riil pemuda yang baru saja disebut namanya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Di sana, jauh di kedalaman mata abu-abunya, di mana biasanya dingin dan kelam menyelimuti sepenuhnya, kini ada cercah kegelisahan di sana.

Malfoy perlahan membuka suara, "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang aturan baru itu? Mengapa Dumbledore melarang kita mendekati koridor lantai tiga?"

...

Change Me,Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance and Drama

"."

...

Chapter 4 - Awal

Harry menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Kau melantur?"

"Merlin, Potter! Jawab saja!" desak Malfoy.

"Aku tak tahu apa pun soal itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Dan— sialan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini setelah meninjuku, keparat!"

Malfoy mengerjap dan menyadari ia berhadapan dengan siapa. Harry James Potter, demi apa pun, pria yang baru saja ia tinju. Malfoy menghela napas dan perlahan menghilangkan semua kecemasannya tadi, memasang topeng dinginnya seperti biasa. "_Well_, itu kesalahanmu sendiri."

Harry membanting dirinya ke posisi duduk. "Bagaimana bisa itu kesalahanku? Kau sendiri yang bermesraan tidak pada tempatnya! Siapa saja bisa masuk dan melihat kalian, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'bermesraan tidak pada tempatnya'?" bentak Malfoy. "Kami tidak sedang bermesraan, kau sendiri yang mengambil kesimpulan kurang ajar itu! Ditambah, kau cuap-cuap pada Weasel—"

"Weasley, Malfoy."

"—dan pacar kotormu itu!"

"Oh, ayolah, kau masih ingin membicarakan status keluarga? Seberapa pentingnya—"

"Tentu saja penting, bodoh. Kau hidup di belahan dunia mana, sih? Tidak pernah dengar kalau status darah penyihir itu begitu penting? Bahwa ada keluarga yang dihormati karna darah murninya? Bahwa—"

"Hentikan. Kau akan meracuni pahamku, Malfoy."

Malfoy memutar mata. "Seandainya kau cukup pintar untuk percaya pada mereka yang mengalaminya, bukan mereka yang membacanya dari buku."

"Kau sedang membicarakan Hermione?"

"_Well_—"

"Hermione adalah gadis terpintar yang pernah kukenal seumur hidup."

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah mengenal berapa gadis seumur hidupmu?" Malfoy tertawa. "Satu? Atau dua?"

Harry mendengus dan berbaring lagi. "Kutanya sekali lagi, Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menuntaskan hukumanku."

"Oh. Jadi kau dihukum?"

"Masih perlu bertanya, Potter?"

"Hanya menungguiku?"

"Tidak juga. Kau dan aku mendapat detensi ganda."

"AKU? Kau bercanda."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Tap— shit!" Harry mengacak rambutnya kesal. Merlin, dua detensi lagi bersama Malfoy! Dewa-dewa pasti tengah menertawakannya sekarang.

"Kau mengacaukan hidupku, brengsek."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku muak padamu, Malfoy. Aku benar-benar muak." Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari Malfoy dan berbaring miring. "Adakah cara untuk mengenyahkanmu sesaat saja?"

"Aku juga tak menginginkan ini, bodoh."

"Kau selalu muncul. Aku tak mengerti. Aku berusaha menghindarimu, tapi kau selalu ada dimana pun aku berada."

"Kebetulan saja."

"Aku lelah dengan semua kebetulan itu."

Malfoy menatap Harry yang berbaring membelakanginya dan memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, ia berbisik, menyuarakan pertanyaan yang diam-diam menyusup ke hatinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Potter, apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"

Harry merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdegup sedetik.

"Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Suara decit kursi, langkah kaki, dan pintu tertutup.

Malfoy pergi.

...

Madam Pomfrey melepas Harry setelah beliau mengecek ulang memar di kepalanya. Sementara itu, hal pertama yang Harry lakukan adalah mencari Ron dan Hermione. Mengingat saat ini masih jam sarapan, Harry bergegas memacu langkahnya ke arah Aula Besar.

Dua orang yang dicarinya nampak duduk tenang di meja Gryffindor. Ron menyantap kalkun panggangnya, sementara Hermione sibuk membolak-balikkan buku Sejarah Sihir, seperti biasa.

"Hei, Ron, Hermione!"

Ron dan Hermione terkesiap hampir bersamaan. Keduanya buru-buru bergeser, memberikan tempat untuk Harry duduki.

"Harry! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Well_, agak sedikit pusing, sih. Tapi kurasa akan membaik nantinya."

Ron meninju meja. "Sialan, Malfoy! Kau akan membalasnya, Harry?"

"Ron! Harry tidak akan membalasnya dengan cara yang sama! Ya kan, Harry?"

"Entahlah, Hermione. Aku sudah sangat muak dengannya." Harry mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi, oh tidak, Harry! Itu bukan ide bagus! Balas dendam justru akan memperumit masalah ini!"

"Sebenarnya apa sih, masalahnya dengan kita?"

Harry tertawa kecil. "Andai saja aku tahu, _mate_."

"Harry, apa pun masalahnya, kau tidak akan balas dendam. Oke?"

"Hermione," Harry menghela napas. "Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya?"

"Bagaimana dengan malammu di rumah sakit? Malfoy kabur dari hukumannya atau tidak?" sambar Ron, mengabaikan permintaan Harry.

"Dia datang saat aku sudah sadar."

"Tapi dia menungguimu sejak kau pingsan, Harry. Dia pasti sudah kabur dari rumah sakit dan kembali."

"Benarkah?" Harry mengerjap kaget. Dan tiba-tiba, sekeping memori menyeruak ke permukaan pikirannya.

"_Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang aturan baru itu? Mengapa Dumbledore melarang kita mendekati koridor lantai tiga?"_

Dan kecemasan itu! Kecemasan yang ada di matanya malam itu. Harry menyadarinya sekarang. Malfoy pasti kabur dari rumah sakit saat ia pingsan dan kembali lagi ketika ia sudah sadar. Besar kemungkinannya ia berada di sekitar koridor lantai tiga! Itulah yang menyebabkannya bertanya pada Harry.

Tapi ia pasti menemukan sesuatu di sana. Atau tidak? Jika tidak, lalu apa yang ia cemaskan? Apa ia cemas karena kabur dari rumah sakit? Tapi kelihatannya tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin Malfoy cemas karena melanggar peraturan? Lihat saja, ia dengan mudahnya meninggalkan detensi pertamanya waktu lalu. Harry mendengus mengingatnya. Ketika Malfoy meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah koridor yang belum sepenuhnya ia kenal, nyaris tengah malam, hingga Mr. Filch datang. Dan Harry pun menghabiskan malamnya dengan menggosok penghargaan-penghargaan tua itu, ditemani ocehan Mr. Filch tentang murid-murid tahun pertama yang bandel sampai harus menyulitkannya begini.

Ah, sudahlah. Kembali pada Malfoy dan koridor lantai tiga.

Jadi, apa yang ia temukan di sana? Apakah ia bahkan sudah pernah mencoba pergi ke sana? Harry bergidik mendengarkan dugaannya sendiri. Mengingat peringatan Proffesor Dumbledore pada malam pertamanya di Hogwarts, ia jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkan ada apa di sana.

Namun hanya Malfoy yang mungkin tahu tentang hal itu. Dan Harry tak mungkin merendahkan harga dirinya lalu mencari Malfoy dan menanyakan hal itu padanya. Lagipula, belum tentu ada jaminan Malfoy akan menjawabnya.

Bicara soal tanya-bertanya dan jawab-menjawab, Harry jadi teringat pertanyaan Malfoy tadi malam.

"_Potter, apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"_

Secercah gelisah mendadak menyusup ke dalam hati Harry. Tidak ada yang salah dari kebenciannya pada cowok brengsek itu. Tidak ada yang salah.

Malfoy yang mencari masalah dengannya. Malfoy yang selalu mengintimidasinya. Malfoy yang selalu meledeknya, mengucilkannya, menganggunya.

Segalanya tentang Malfoy dan ke-Slytherin-annya.

Dan tiba-tiba Harry tertegun. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang mendadak tersadar.

Malfoy seorang Slytherin. Bukan hanya dirinya yang menganggu, meledek, dan mengucilkannya. Semua Slytherin begitu.

Malfoy hanya memiliki keberanian yang lebih. Malfoy hanya memiliki kepercayaan diri yang lebih. Dan ia hanya 'kebetulan' sering bertemu Harry.

Malfoy tidak sepenuhnya bisa disalahkan. Bahkan atas insiden kemarin. Malfoy tidak salah untuk melangkah ke meja Gryffindor. Namanya disebut keras-keras oleh Ron, kan? Ia juga pasti punya harga diri. Ia juga pasti tak ingin nama baiknya tercoreng.

Dan perihal pukulan itu. Mungkin itu hanya emosi. Siapa yang tahu? Lagipula, apakah Harry pernah menanyakan alasan Malfoy memukulnya? Tidak, bukan?

Harry tak berani mengangkat wajahnya kini. Mendadak ada begitu banyak kebenaran yang masih sulit ia terima. Bahwa Malfoy hanya bersikap seperti seorang Slytherin. Seperti yang seharusnya.

Bahwa ia tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Malfoy atas kekacauan hidupnya ini. Bukan salah Malfoy ia masuk Slytherin. Bukan salah Malfoy ia dikucilkan. Ya, Harry memang tertekan dengan sikap Malfoy padanya. Namun sekali lagi, apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang Slytherin?

_Kenapa kau mengharapkannya bersikap baik padamu, Harry? Kenapa kau mengharapkan Malfoy bersikap manis padamu?_

Harry memejamkan mata tak percaya. Benarkah ia membenci Malfoy, karena ia hanya mengharapkan Malfoy untuk bersikap baik padanya? Benarkah ia membenci Malfoy, karena Malfoy menghinanya, dan bukannya bersikap manis padanya?

_Katakan saja, ya, Harry. Katakan saja apa yang hatimu katakan._

...

"Hermione, apa menurutmu aku harus bersikap seperti seorang Slytherin?"

Sore itu cerah. Harry dan Hermione menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan duduk di tepian danau, sembari menunggu Ron selesai dengan proyeknya mengamati cumi-cumi raksasa danau, untuk tugas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Harry baru saja menceritakan pengalamannya di rumah sakit malam itu, perdebatannya dengan Malfoy, tentu saja tidak terlalu detail, meskipun detailnya masih melekat kuat dalam ingatan Harry.

Hermione yang berbaring tenang di rerumputan sembari menghafal mantra itu langsung refleks menggeleng ngeri. "Jangan bercanda, Harry."

"Aku serius. Aku merasa ada yang salah. Aku merasa seperti melanggar aturan, melewati batas."

"Merlin, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Hermione meletakkan buku di tangannya ke tanah dan menatap Harry lurus-lurus. "Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, Harry."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, pasti ada tujuannya topi seleksi menempatkanku di Slytherin."

Hermione menghela napas. "Lalu, menurutmu, apa tujuannya?"

"Entahlah," Harry mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku memang seorang Slytherin. Mungkin tujuannya adalah menempatkanku di asrama yang tepat, yang sesuai dengan jati diriku, seperti semua murid lainnya."

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini, Harry?"

"Kurasa begitu. Sudah waktunya untuk mencoba."

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Semoga berhasil."

Harry tertawa. "Aku belum tahu bagaimana memulainya."

"Oh," Hermione mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke tanah, sembari berpikir. "Mungkin salah seorang Slytherin bisa membantumu."

"Aku tak tahu," desah Harry frustasi. "Aku sama sekali tak mengenal mereka."

"Tak satu pun?" Hermione mengulangi. "Bagaimana dengan Malfoy?"

Sesuatu lagi-lagi menghentikan detak jantung Harry sedetik. Harry tersentak, berusaha bernapas di antara kekalutannya.

"H-hermione? Haruskah..?"

Hermione menggiggit bibir dan menepuk bahu Harry pelan. "Jika kau ingin berubah menjadi seorang yang licik, tentunya kau perlu belajar dari yang paling licik. Lagipula, dia satu-satunya Slytherin yang kau kenal, kan?"

"Aku bisa berkenalan dengan yang lain."

"Dan ia akan melapor pada teman-temannya, atau lebih buruk, Malfoy. Harry, kau tak bisa merahasiakan sesuatu dari Malfoy, tapi kau bisa merahasiakan sesuatu _bersama_nya."

"Apa maksudmu aku tak bisa merahasiakan sesuatu darinya?"

"Murid-murid Slytherin selalu berpihak padanya. Kau tahu, dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Semua menghormatinya. Kau akan kalah, Harry, karena kau berhadapan dengan raja ular sekarang ini."

Harry menghela napas. "Tapi.. Malfoy, Hermione.. Kau tahu kan, siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini? B-bagaimana mungkin aku meminta bantuannya untuk.. untuk.. mengubahku?"

"Kau bisa percaya padanya."

"_Apa_ yang kau bilang barusan?"

"Harry, dengar," Hermione menggigit bibir ragu sebelum mengutarakan pikirannya dengan berbisik. Pelan, sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Madam Pomfrey menghukum Malfoy untuk menungguimu sampai kau sadar. Tapi menurut ceritamu, dia kembali ke rumah sakit setelah dia kabur, kan? Dan dia sudah melihatmu sadar, Harry. Tapi mengapa dia tidak pergi? Mengapa dia tetap menungguimu dan berdebat denganmu sampai kau mengusirnya? Tidakkah kau sadari? Untuk apa dia kembali dan masih menungguimu di sana?"

Harry menggeleng tak percaya. "Hermione, tidak, jangan katakan—"

"Dia peduli padamu. Dan kau tahu apa kesimpulanku ketika kau bercerita tentang kecemasan di matanya itu? Dia mencemaskanmu, Harry. Kecemasannya tentang dirimu."

"Tap—"

"Lalu pertanyaannya. Kau ingat, kan? Dia bertanya apakah kau benar-benar membencinya. Tidakkah kau heran mengapa seorang Draco Malfoy menanyakannya? Dia tentu tahu kau benci padanya, menurutmu dia juga membencimu. Jadi mengapa ia repot-repot memastikannya?"

Dan Harry menahan nafas ketika jawaban Hermione melesat mulus di pendengarannya dan menggema di dinding otaknya.

"Karena ia tak ingin kau membencinya, Harry. Ia ingin kau menyukainya."

...

Malfoy menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu kedatangan Harry untuk menjalankan detensi laknat ini. Ya, detensi pertama dari detensi ganda yang mereka dapatkan akibat acara tinju di Aula Besar seminggu lalu. _Well_, sudah seminggu berlalu, ya?

Waktu berjalan tanpa kita sadari.

Kembali pada Malfoy dan kebosanan yang nyaris membunuhnya.

Akhirnya, setelah penantian yang membuat kaki cukup pegal itu, Harry Potter muncul dan langsung meminta maaf pada Hagrid— pengawas detensi kali ini —tanpa memandang Malfoy sedikit pun. Malfoy mengangkat bahu tak peduli, yakin bahwa Harry masih mempertahankan kerja kerasnya menghindari Malfoy, dan ia tak akan menyerah sekarang. Malfoy tertawa dalam hati, terheran-heran dengan usaha cowok berkacamata yang satu itu.

"Oke. Jadi, kalian sudah tahu apa tugas kalian, kan? Angkut lukisan-lukisan itu ke lantai tiga sekarang juga, tanpa sihir."

Dan dua insan Tuhan itu mulai bekerja, tanpa bicara.

...

Detensi itu berakhir dua jam kemudian dan Malfoy memacu langkahnya pergi secepat mungkin. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah pegal, membutuhkan istirahat di ranjang asramanya. Malam juga sudah larut.

Langkahnya bergema di sepanjang koridor, namun ada langkah lain di belakangnya. Malfoy tahu itu Harry, yakin karna arah tujuan mereka sama. Namun yang tak ia mengerti adalah langkah itu seakan mengejarnya. Iramanya mengikuti tempo langkah Malfoy. Dan ketika Malfoy berhenti mendadak, langkah itu juga otomatis berhenti.

Malfoy berbalik dan menemukan Harry di belakangnya. "_Yeah_, ada apa, Potter?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku tahu kau mengejarku."

"Aku hanya ingin pergi ke asrama. Jalannya sama denganmu."

"Belajar jadi pembohong? Aktingmu masih kurang meyakinkan."

Harry memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia mengatur napas dan berbisik pelan, "Kalau begitu ajari aku."

Malfoy tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Ia mendelik dan membentak, "Apa yang kau katakan barusan, Potter?"

"A-ajari aku. Apapun itu untuk menjadi seorang Slytherin."

Hening.

"Ubahlah aku, Malfoy." Harry bergidik ketika mengucapkannya. "..k-kumohon."

"Tidak."

"Malfoy—"

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Malfoy!"

"Kau menodai asramaku. K-kau—"

"Justru karena itu kau harus mengubahku! _Please, change me, Malfoy_!"

"Potter— Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau memintaku?"

"Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy."

Malfoy menghela nafpas keras-keras. "Kau bilang apa pun, kan?"

"Ya."

"Brengsek," Malfoy mengumpat. "Karena kau bilang apa pun juga.. Baiklah, Potter. Baiklah."

"Kau serius?"

"Jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran lagi."

Harry menahan napas tak percaya dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Baiklah."

Malfoy menimbang-nimbang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjabat tangan Harry sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Dan dua tangan itupun saling menggenggam, bersamaan dengan tatapan mereka yang saling menyatu, dan menemukan sesuatu di kedalaman mata masing-masing.

_Oh ya, inilah awalnya._

...

To Be Continued

...

Balasan Review:

Guest: Thank you, mereka memang manis kok haha :v Keep reading ya.

URuRuBaek: Okaay, keep reading ya :D Thanks.

Drarry Shipper: Keep reading ya :D Thanks.

pencuriLumba-Lumba: Terimakasih banyak atas saran penulisannya. Bagaimana dengan penulisan chap ini? Sudah lebih baikkah? Keep reading ya :D Thanks.

ScarheadFerret: Terimakasih banyak atas sarannya. Btw ini nama aslinya kak Ifu, bukan? Kalau iya, haha, kadang akun facebook kakak lewat beranda :v Potterhead bukan? Keep reading ya :D Thanks.

HiNa devilujoshi: Keep reading ya :D Thanks.

KazukiNatsu: Oke lah, tunggu saja mereka menyerah dan bersatu ahaha :v Keep reading ya :D Thanks.

Fujimoto Yumi: Sepertinya begitu.-. Yah, biarkan saja alurnya mengalir seperti air yang beriak, menanti kejutan didepannya, entah air terjun, atau mungkin kincir air, ah saya jadi ngelantur ahaha :v Maaf, maaf. Terimakasih banyak untuk sarannya. Keep reading ya :D Thanks.

IzakiNarumi: Hoho terimakasih banyak semangatnya :v Keep reading ya :D Thanks.

Blueonyx syiie: Keep reading ya :D Thanks.

Black: Soal huruf-huruf itu, iya maafkan authornya. Gatau mungkin kesalahan pas ngupload atau gimana lah, intinya sudah dibetulkan. Maafkan sekali lagi. Keep reading ya :D Thanks.

Mittaris1: Makan paku? Sadis bener kak ahaha :v Keep reading ya :D Thanks.

AuthorNote:

Hohoho, diriku datang lagi :v Setelah berapa minggu ngilang, dan sekarang muncul lagi gitu :v Oke, pertama maafkan keterlambatan /pake banget/ update ini. Kedua, tentunya maafkan typo dan segala macam kesalahan lainnya di chap ini. Ketiga, iya, ceritanya belom maju di chap ini. Chap ini khusus buat mengisahkan lika-liku perasaannya Draco sama Harry /cielah/. Nah disini adalah awalnya :3 Keempat, enjoy and review, please. Thanks a lot.

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


	5. Dua Arah

Summary:

Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak mau mempertimbangkan pilihan Harry Potter kecil? Bagaimana jika topi kumal itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin' untuk Harry? Apakah kisah penyelamat dunia sihir itu akan berubah sepenuhnya? / "Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu di sana. Tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi disini? Santo Potter itu—" / "Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / "Kau bilang apa pun, kan?" / DRARRY! Read and review,please.

...

'Aku sudah gila. Aku sudah gila. AKU SUDAH GILA!'

Malfoy merutuki dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan ke asrama Slytherin. Pikirannya berkecamuk, frustasi atas keputusan yang baru saja diambilnya. Mengubah cowok keparat satu itu? Malfoy mengerang. Sebilah pedang serasa menancap di ulu hatinya.

Iris abu-abunya yang mempesona itu melirik cowok berkacamata yang juga berjalan bersamanya. Gejolak aneh muncul lagi, sama seperti malam di rumah sakit kala itu. Malfoy menggeleng, menjernihkan otak. Perlahan, kakinya berpacu lebih cepat. Sedikit meninggalkan teman berjalannya itu di belakang. Malfoy berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, namun apa daya, sekali-kali ia harus berhenti untuk mengelak keras-keras dari nalurinya yang mendesak ingin menoleh ke belakang, memperhitungkan jarak di antara mereka yang semakin menjauh.

Malfoy menggeram dalam hati. Sialan, ada yang salah dengannya.

Hening.

"Kau ingat kata sandinya?"

Malfoy mengerjap dan berusaha kembali fokus. Ah, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan dinding batu berlumut itu. _Well_, tepatnya dinding batu berlumut yang merupakan pintu masuk ke asrama Slytherin.

"_Pureblood_."

Dinding itu bergeser terbuka, menampakkan panorama suram ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang temaram, nyaris gelap gulita. Malfoy melangkah masuk, memandang sekelilingnya dan mendesah. Dengkuran teman-temannya terdengar menggema dari kamar asrama. Ah, sialan. Mereka sudah tidur duluan.

Malfoy melirik jam di sudut ruangan. Pukul sebelas— "_shit_, tentu saja mereka sudah tidur!" —malam. Ternyata detensi laknat itu benar-benar menyita waktu tidur malamnya. Malfoy mencebik sekali lagi, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar asrama laki-laki.

Tepat saat itu, Harry James Potter membuka suara.

"Bisakah aku sarapan bersamamu, besok?"

...

Change Me,Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance, Drama, and Adventure

"."

...

Chapter 5 – Dua Arah

"_Apa_?"

Malfoy berbalik, mendelik ngeri.

Harry mengalihkan pandang. "Mm.. kau tahu, sebagai tindak lanjut dari kerja sama _kita_."

Malfoy bergidik mendengar kata 'kita' meluncur dari bibir rivalnya. "Terserah kau saja."

Harry mengangguk linglung dan membanting tubuhnya ke sofa. Kepalanya tertunduk, dalam.

Malfoy menyerngit sekilas. "Kau tidak tidur?"

Harry menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak akan bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku— entahlah. Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku," Harry menghela nafas. "Aku perlu tahu apa itu. Aku perlu tahu bagaimana memperbaikinya."

Malfoy terdiam. Canggung menyelubungi keduanya. Namun mendadak, tiga kata melesat dari bibir Malfoy, tanpa pemikiran panjang.

"Percayakan padaku, Potter."

Harry mendongak terkejut, yakin bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua cuping telinganya. "A-apa?"

Malfoy berdeham. "Lain kali kau perlu membersihkan telingamu."

Dan ia melenggang ke arah pintu.

Begitu saja.

...

Harry menghela napas dan bersandar ke punggung sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam, menghitung langkahnya yang semakin hari semakin melenceng keluar jalur. Pertama, ia terjebak di Slytherin, kandang ular berbisa dan bangsa-bangsa reptil picik lainnya. Kedua, makhluk keparat bersurai platina itu muncul dan mengaduk-ngaduk perasaannya. Menyengsarakan hidupnya yang sudah sengsara, dan membuatnya tertekan dengan masalah-masalah yang tercipta karena suatu 'kebetulan'. Tapi sayangnya, makhluk ini tak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya. Setelah pemikiran yang larut dan matang, Harry memutuskan bahwa ini bukan kesalahan Malfoy. Dikarenakan Malfoy hanya bersikap seperti seorag Slytherin, seperti yang seharusnya. Sampai pada kesimpulan itu, masalah ketiga pun muncul. Haruskah Harry bersikap seperti yang seharusnya juga? Bersikap seperti seorang Slytherin?

Dan di sinilah ia pada akhirnya. Merutuki masalah keempat, di mana ia meminta Malfoy untuk mengubah jati dirinya. Harry mendesah frustasi. Ia tak yakin semua ini akan berjalan dengan baik. Ia tak yakin Malfoy bisa dipercaya untuk rahasia besar seperti ini. Ia tak yakin Malfoy akan berpihak kepadanya, apalagi membantunya!

Ini selayaknya makan buah simalakama. Serba salah. Harry menggigit bibirnya ragu. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Ia sudah meminta Malfoy. Ia sudah merendahkan harga dirinya dan memohon pada keparat itu. Ia sudah menjanjikan apapun sebagai balasan permintaannya.

Arrgh.

Harry benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana seorang anak laki-laki kelewat biasa yang lugu dan pendiam, bisa terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini? Bagaimana bisa ia dinyatakan sebagai penyihir dan dijebloskan ke dunia penuh misteri? Bagaimana bisa ia diseleksi ke asrama terburuk yang ada di Hogwarts dan dipaksa mendekam tujuh tahun di sana? Bagaimana bisa ia terlibat dalam labirin rumit reputasi dan harga diri, hanya untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan hidupnya di tempat busuk ini?

Hidup memang tidak adil.

...

Percaya atau tidak, Malfoy masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Berbaring tercenung menatap langit-langit asramanya yang kehijauan, membayangkan danau dan makhluk-makhluk sihir yang tengah berenang-renang di atasnya. Malfoy tersenyum bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu ia bisa divonis sakit jiwa, namun kali ini ia tak peduli. Gagasan tentang mengubah Harry itu benar-benar menggelikan. Serius, belum pernah Malfoy mendengar permintaan sebodoh itu. Apa yang cowok itu pikirkan, sih? Bisa-bisanya ia memohon pada rivalnya begitu? Kalau Malfoy, ia pasti lebih memilih bunuh diri, ketimbang menghancurkan reputasinya sendiri semacam tadi.

Malfoy tertawa dalam hati. Cowok itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

...

"RON, HERMIONE!"

Dean Thomas berlari sekuat tenaga memasuki Aula Besar dan menggebrak meja Gryffindor keras-keras tepat di bagian yang Ron dan Hermione duduki.

"Ssst, Dean! Kau menarik perhatian!" bisik Hermione.

"Abaikan saja! Aku punya sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk kalian!"

Ron berdeham penasaran. "Dan apa tepatnya sesuatu itu?"

"Harry Potter—"

Keduanya menahan napas penasaran.

"Melangkah di koridor bersama Draco Malfoy."

...

"Jelaskan padaku, Hermione! Kau pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai hal ini, kan? Jawab aku!"

Harry mendengar teriakan Ron yang menggema di dinding Aula Besar. Kebanyakan murid-murid menoleh ingin tahu, termasuk dirinya dan laki-laki yang berjalan di sampingnya itu.

Draco Malfoy.

_Well_, kau tidak salah dengar. Memang benar, Draco Malfoy, raja ular itu, yang kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada keramaian di meja Gryffindor. Harry menelan ludah dan berusaha mengabaikan beberapa murid yang terang-terangan membelalak seakan kena serangan jantung mendadak, begitu melihatnya dan Malfoy berjalan memasuki Aula Besar. Yah.. memangnya siapa sih, yang tidak terkejut ketika dua laki-laki yang seminggu lalu adu jotos, kini berjalan bersama di depan publik, selayaknya teman dekat?

Ah, sudahlah. Kembali pada keramaian yang tengah berlangsung kini.

"Ron, kecilkan suaramu!" desis Hermione dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku tidak peduli, Hermione! Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!"

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, Ron!"

"Pembohong! Kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang keanehan ini, kan?"

Keanehan? Keanehan apa?

"Ron, _please_—"

"Katakan padaku, Hermione, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Harry?"

Dan puluhan pasang mata mendadak mengalihkan tatapannya pada Harry dan Malfoy. Keduanya tersentak, buru-buru berdeham dan bersikap senormal mungkin. Namun, Harry merasakan khawatir yang mulai menyusup ke hatinya. Perihal pembicaraan dua sahabatnya itu. Mereka tidak akan membicarakannya keras-keras begini, kan?

"Oke, oke! Akan kuberitahu, tapi tidak di sini. Ini tempat umum, bodoh!"

Amarah Ron terlihat mulai menyusut. Ia menghela napas dan kembali duduk. Membubarkan kerumuman yang asyik menonton dari tadi. Harry dan Malfoy menghembuskan napas yang sedaritadi tertahan kaku di paru-paru. Keduanya saling mengerling, sebelum melanjutkan langkah kaki masing-masing ke meja Slytherin.

Harry menyadari pandangan murid-murid itu masih melekat padanya. Namun bukan itu yang utama. Ia tahu bahwa Ron dan kroni-kroni Gryffindor lain sedang memerhatikannya.

Dan sayangnya, itu bukan tatapan bersahabat yang selalu ia dapatkan.

"Sekarang, kau tahu rasanya mendapat tatapan semacam itu setiap pagi," Malfoy mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. "_Well_, itulah sarapan para Slytherin."

Harry mengerucutkan bibir. "Menyakitkan sekali, sungguh."

"Bukankah kemarin kau masih menjadi bagian dari mereka? Menyipitkan mata seakan kami adalah kriminal kelas kakap dunia?" dengus Malfoy.

"_Really_?" Harry tersenyum kecil. "Yah, itu naluri."

"Naluri macam apa?" sentak Malfoy keras-keras.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, bahwa sikapmu dan antek-antekmu itu terkesan seperti kriminal kelas kakap dunia?" Harry mengangkat bahu.

Malfoy mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. "Kau gila," desisnya.

"Kita semua punya sudut pandang yang berbeda."

"Perbedaannya terletak pada mereka yang teguh pendirian dan mereka yang plin-plan. Berpindah-pindah jalur seakan hidup hanyalah permainan."

Mata Harry menyipit. "Maksudmu?"

Malfoy mendecak. "Yang mana yang kurang jelas? Kemarin, kau ada di sana, mendelik sinis pada kami. Hari ini, kau ada di sini, menerima tatapan tajam dari mereka. Lalu, besok, apa kau akan berada di meja Hufflepuff, menyaksikan dua asrama yang selalu bersitegang ini?"

Harry terdiam. Pikirannya melayang, memikirkan kebenaran kata-kata Malfoy di otaknya. "Hanya saja.. aku baru mengubah pikiranku satu kali, kan?"

Malfoy memutar mata. "Masalahnya, pikiranmu itu sangat ekstrim, Potter."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Harry melirik Malfoy yang sudah mulai menyeruput jus labunya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

Cowok ini baik juga kalau kau mau berusaha mengenalnya.

...

"Mm, Malfoy, aku perlu ke perpustakaan siang ini. Kau mau ikut?"

Malfoy memutar mata. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Oke. Kalau beg—"

"Kau juga tidak, Potter."

"Hah? Apa?" Harry mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kau tidak akan ke perpustakaan siang ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu adalah kandang singa tua." Malfoy mengangkat bahu.

Harry melongo. "Hanya.. karena itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"_Seriously_, Malfoy! Itu alasan yang benar-benar kekanakan!"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kau hanya bergurau, kan?"

Malfoy menghembuskan napas keras-keras dan melangkah maju. Mempersempit jarak dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti sedang bergurau, Potter?" bisiknya tajam.

Harry terkesiap. Matanya terfokus pada iris abu-abu yang nyaris tak berjarak dari pelipisnya itu. Astaga. Sorot itu memabukkan.

"B-baiklah," Harry menjawab dengan gugup. "Aku tak akan pergi ke perpustakaan."

Malfoy menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan dan menarik dirinya mundur. "Anak baik," tawanya.

Harry mengatur napas. Otaknya masih terasa macet, perihal mencerna arti dari sorot kelam nan indah itu.

"Mm, Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"Apa orang tuamu juga memiliki iris abu-abu sepertimu?"

Malfoy mengangkat alis heran sebelum menjawab. "Hanya ibuku."

"Oh.."

"Kenapa?"

"Ibumu pasti memiliki mata yang indah." Harry tersenyum kecil.

"Mata yang indah? Apa kau juga berpikiran bahwa mataku indah?" seringai Malfoy.

Harry tersentak. "T-tentu saja tidak! M-mana mungkin aku.. aku—"

Malfoy keburu tenggelam dalam tawanya, mengaburkan jawaban dusta Harry. Namun, senyumnya sedikit mengembang ketika matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata Harry.

"Kau tahu, kau juga punya iris kehijauan yang indah."

...

"Hermione, aku harus bicara dengannya!"

"Ron, _please_, jangan ganggu dia! Biarkan saja, Ron— Ronald! Berhenti di sana, kau bodoh!"

Suara langkah dua penyihir cilik yang berkejar-kejaran itu membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh terganggu. Penyebabnya masih sama dengan keramaian kecil di Aula Besar tadi pagi, dua murid kelas satu dari asrama Gryffindor.

"Ronald Weasley, astaga! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, Hermione, sudah memahaminya. Sekarang aku perlu bica—"

"Tidak hari ini, demi Merlin, Ron! Sialan!"

Jejeritan Hermione mendadak terhenti, ketika dilihatnya Ron sudah berhasil menemukan tujuannya. Matanya menangkap dua sosok semampai di ujung koridor sana, sedang berbicara berdua.

Yang satu bersurai platina, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry Potter, laki-laki yang dicari-cari itu. Ron mendelik ngeri dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Hermione menyusul Ron sekuat tenaga, mati-matian berkeinginan menjambak rambut merah menyala sahabatnya itu dan membawanya kabur dari sini. Demi apa pun, dia bisa mengacaukan segalanya!

Ron melihat Malfoy menarik dirinya mundur dan tertawa. Amarahnya semakin tersulut. Posisinya hampir mencapai kedua laki-laki itu, ketika seleret kalimat tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Kau tahu, kau juga punya iris kehijauan yang indah."

Dan detik itu juga, ada gorila berbulu merah dengan tongkat sihir dalam cengkramannya, yang mengamuk meraung-raung di koridor Hogwarts.

...

Malam itu berbintang. Koridor-koridor Hogwarts nampak sudah sunyi, walaupun masih ada beberapa murid yang mendekam di perpustakaan, menekuni tugas yang menyiksa.

Sementara Harry dan Hermione tengah bercengkrama di rumah sakit, menunggui sahabat mereka yang tertimpa nasib sial. Bagaimana tidak? Malfoy memantrainya habis-habisan siang tadi. Walaupun sebagian memang karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Ron, kau tampak parah." Hermione menghela napas.

Ron melempar tatapannya ke Harry. "Aku harus bicara padamu, Harry."

"Ron, lihatlah keadaanmu. Kita akan bicara ketika kau sudah sembuh, oke?" bisik Harry.

"Tidak," Ron menggeleng sedikit, takut merusak perban-perban yang melilit sekeliling wajah dan kepalanya. "Kita akan bicara sekarang."

Harry merasa dirinya akan diinterogasi. Dengan pasrah, ia mengangguk. "Oke."

"Aku sudah mendengar cerita Hermione."

Harry tertunduk. Ia menyesal karena tidak menanyakan pendapat Ron terlebih dahulu kala itu. _Well_, kesalahan lain lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tak bisa memercayai Malfoy, Harry. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Ron—" Hermione menyela.

"Biarkan aku bicara, Hermione." ucap Ron tajam. "Harry, kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ini? Kau hanya akan menyesal nantinya. Kau akan kehilangan kami semua. Tidakkah kau mempertimbangkan hal itu? Atau mungkin kami memang tak penting untukmu?"

"Ron, kau tahu aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Aku tak mungkin kehilangan kalian, aku—"

"Apa kau mengharapkan kami untuk mendukungmu? Mendukungmu untuk bersahabat dengan Malfoy? Harry, sadarlah! Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?"

"Sikap seorang Slytherin." bisik Hermione pelan.

Ron tertawa serak. "Bagus sekali, Harry. Kau memutuskan untuk menjadi ular berbisa selicik mereka. Bagus sekali. Sekarang aku tak heran kenapa kau memilih Malfoy. Ingin belajar langsung dari masternya, bukan?"

"Ron! Kau sudah mendengar ceritaku! Kau sudah tahu alasannya!" Hermione kembali menengahi.

"Merlin, Hermione— Diamlah, sebentar saja!" gerutu Ron kesal. "Oh ya, Harry, kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kami?"

"Ron—" Harry menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak—"

"Ayolah, Harry! Kau sudah berkomitmen pada Slytherin, kan? Tinggalkan saja kami. Kau tak bisa memiliki keduanya. Pilih satu, Harry."

"Kau tentu tahu betapa aku ingin memilih kalian," Harry menghela napas. "Tapi aku juga tak bisa terus-terusan melenceng dari asramaku, Ron. Adalah takdirku untuk menjadi seorang Slytherin."

"Baiklah," Ron mengangguk-angguk sayu. "Kau dengan takdirmu, dan kami dengan takdir kami."

"Ron—"

"Keluar, Harry." Ron menahan air matanya yang menggenang. "Keluar."

...

Malfoy ada di sana tepat ketika Harry menutup pintu rumah sakit.

"Malfoy?"

"Hm."

"Sedang apa kau di sana?"

"Mencuri dengar."

"A-apa?" Harry terkesiap.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari kantor Proffesor Snape. Aku ke sini untuk.. memastikan Weasel mendapatkan pelajaran yang bermakna."

"Malfoy, serius. Kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Aku mendengarmu terbata-bata selayaknya pengecut, Potter."

Harry mendesah frustasi. "Simpan makian itu untuk besok. Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini."

"Omong-omong, kau membuat keputusan yang benar, kau tahu."

Harry tersenyum kecut. "_Yeah_, terima kasih."

Malfoy mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Malfoy,"

"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu, aku akan berhasil menjadi seorang Slytherin?"

"Tidak."

"APA?"

"Tidak, Potter. Tidak," Malfoy mendecak. "Kau terlalu rajin dan penurut."

Harry mengacak rambut. "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Memantrai murid sampai tak berbentuk dan masuk rumah sakit?"

"Mm.." Malfoy memutar otaknya sejenak. "Bagaimana dengan melanggar jam malam?"

"Apa? Sekarang? Kau gila!" bisik Harry terkejut.

"Lihat dirimu, Potter. Gryffindor pengecut yang sok taat." dengus Malfoy.

"Hentikan, Malfoy," Harry mencebik. "Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu."

Malfoy tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu, kita ke lantai tiga. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

...

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Yah, tak bisa dipungkiri, ada kejanggalan di sini." Harry mengangkat bahu. "Maksudku, untuk apa 'sesuatu' itu ada di Hogwarts?"

Malfoy ikut mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

"Err.. Malfoy, kau yakin akan pergi ke sana? Kau ingat peringatan Proffesor Dumbledore di awal tahun ajaran, kan?"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Tapi kupikir, beliau tidak akan menempatkan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan nyawa muridnya di sekolah ini."

Harry mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin saja."

"Tapi jika memang ada bahaya di sana, kau tidak boleh terpaku diam, oke? Kendalikan dirimu dan lari, Potter. Aku serius."

"Y-ya."

"Hilangkan gemetar itu dari suaramu, pengecut."

Harry berdeham dan mengulang jawabannya. "Ya, Sir."

Malfoy memutar mata. "_Well_, ini koridornya. Tujuan kita adalah pintu di ujung. Kau siap?"

Harry menelan ludah. "Malfoy—"

"Kalau aku tidak siap, kembalilah ke asrama sekarang juga." sela Malfoy dingin.

Harry menghembuskan napas dan berusaha terlihat tegar. "Aku siap."

Dan dua laki-laki itupun akhirnya melangkah melewati koridor yang disebut-sebut mengerikan. Sejauh ini, tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Malfoy mengangguk singkat ke arah Harry sebelum membuka pintu di ujung koridor.

Hembusan angin dingin, seakan berasal dari pendingin ruangan raksasa, langsung menerpa mereka begitu pintu terbuka. Gelap gulita. Harry dan Malfoy mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka dan berbisik, "Lumos!"

Kini mereka melihat sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ada gundukan besar—kelewat besar—di lantai. Angin dingin itu berasal dari hembusan napasnya. Gundukan itu mendengkur keras-keras. Ada harpa yang bermain sendiri di sisinya.

"Harpa itu dimantrai," bisik Harry.

"Aku tahu," Malfoy mundur selangkah dan menatap Harry. "Apa ini?"

Belum sempat Harry memikirkan sesuatu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Malfoy, mendadak dentuman harpa itu terhenti begitu saja. Suasana berubah menjadi hening dan mencekam. Namun, hal tersebut tak sebanding dengan apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Gundukan itu bergerak, menggeliat, dan bangkit berdiri hingga kepalanya—ralat, kepala-kepalanya—menabrak langit-langit. Moncongnya mengendus-endus, sementara air liurnya menetes ke lantai, di mana sebuah pintu tingkap samar-samar berada.

Dan demi Merlin yang telah menuliskan garis takdir dengan semena-mena—

ITU ANJING BERKEPALA TIGA!

...

To Be Continued

...

Balasan Review:

ScarheadFerret: Oke, terima kasih banyak. Soal akun pm aja ya ahaha :v Keep reading, thanks. :D

Yuki Seishiro: Sudaah.. Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

LightSin24: Oke.. Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

DraRry Shipper: Hoho sudah update :v Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Fujimoto Yumi: Nggak kok, serius deh. Word-nya hampir sama seperti chap sebelumnya. Tapi ya kalau kurang, nanti aku panjangin lagi deh :D Iya, sebenernya agak nahan diri juga sih. Masih sebelas tahun, romancenya belum boleh ekstrim-ekstrim ahaha :v Untuk Italic, ini nggak tahu, kak. Entah kenapa setiap di upload, italicnya nggak ke deteksi.-. Jadi bukannya aku nggak mengikuti saran kakak lho ya.-. Hehe :D Keep reading ya, terima kasih banyak. :D

Mami Fate Kamikaze: Oyeah, sudah ditemukan jawabannya? Keep reading ya, terima kasih atas semangatnya ahaha :D

HiNa devilujoshi: Huhu sudah ketemu jawabannya, kan? Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Shin is minoz: Hoho dari dulu memang dia selalu manis kok ahaha :v Pusing tujuh keliling, kak :v /lah/ Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Black: Okee.. Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Blueonyx syiie: Respon murid Slytherin lain muncul di chap depan u,u Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Mittaris1: Hayo loh mikir apa ahaha :v Iya, kata 'apapun' itu menggelitik banget, bikin ambigu /lah/ :v Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Guest: Hoho okee.. Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Narui: Kasian Harry dong reader sayang, kalo nggak punya temen sama sekali u,u But, don't worry. Harry sudah mulai cenderung ke Slytherin, nih. Dan iya, ini Drarry sesuai summary-nya. Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

A pink: Hoho sudah ada Draco yang akan menjaga Harry kalau kena bully /haha spoiler nih/ :v Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Jjkk: Aduh terima kasih banyak pujiannya :v Bikin author-nya nge fly deh ahaha :v Kalau untuk update kilat, akan selalu diusahakan kok ya. Doakan saja tugas sekolah nggak numpuk, hehe.. Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

AuthorNote:

Yeah, it's me! Ahaha, update lagi. :v Okay, jadi mau kasih penjelasan aja, mulai Chap 5 ini, genre nya nambah satu— Adventure. /authornya gak konsisten deh :v/ Yah, waktu pertama kali post, aku lupa kalo di fic ini tentunya bakal ada unsur-unsur Adventurenya, soalnya kan berjalan sesuai kisah Harry Potter.-. Jadi maafkan penambahan genre di tengah-tengah alur ini ya.

Next. Mm.. Di sini Harry-nya labil ya :v Biasa, ABG kan gitu :v Hoho, serius, serius. Cocok nggak sih, kalau Harry-nya jadi gini? Agak labil dan masih terombang-ambing gitu perasaannya.-.?

Soalnya kalau Harry-nya terkesan tegar banget gitu ngelawan Draco, kan malah nggak lucu :3 Gimana menurut reader?

Terus, yang soal iris mata Draco nurun dari ibunya itu sepenuhnya ngasal. Hehe :v

Well, that's on. Please, enjoy and review. Thanks. :D

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


	6. Go Away

Summary:

Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak mau mempertimbangkan pilihan Harry Potter kecil? Bagaimana jika topi kumal itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin' untuk Harry? Apakah kisah penyelamat dunia sihir itu akan berubah sepenuhnya? / "Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu di sana. Tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi di sini? Santo Potter itu—" / "Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / "Kau bilang apa pun, kan?" / DRARRY! Read and review, please.

...

Malfoy bilang ia tidak boleh berdiam diri.

Malfoy bilang ia tidak boleh terpaku disana.

Malfoy bilang ia harus mengendalikan diri.

Dan ia juga harus lari, kan? Merlin, ia harus lari!

Ah ya, tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Malfoy jadi terdengar seakan begitu perhatian padanya? Apa mungkin, semenjak perjanjian itu?

Eh—

Sebuah cengkraman kuat menyambar lengannya, menguncangnya dengan tidak sabar. Sepatah dua patah kata mulai merayapi pendengarannya, perlahan melontarkannya kembali pada situasi. Situasi sekarang ini.

"—_fuck you_, Potter!"

Ah, kenapa suara itu kedengaran sangat panik? Memangnya apa sih yang perlu dicemaskan sampai sebegitunya? Dasar berlebihan.

"Merlin, dasar otak udang! Hei! Sadarlah, bodoh!"

Siapa orang ini, yang berani-beraninya mengatainya otak udang? Ditambah kosa kata bodoh sebagai penutupnya pula.

"SIALAN—"

Kali ini suara makian itu disela oleh geraman. Geraman yang cukup membingungkan. Harry mengerjap, merasa aneh. Takut, tapi sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ditakutkan.

Hela napas. "A-aku akan mati disini."

Mati?

Cengkraman itu perlahan melonggar. "Malfoy malang."

Tunggu dulu. Malfoy? Malfoy siapa? MALFOY SIAPA KATANYA?

"M-malfoy?" Harry mendapati dirinya bersuara, di saat Merlin sudah puas dengan leluconnya dan berbaik hati mengembalikan kesadaran Harry. Linglung, ia terhuyung dan menggeleng-geleng, menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan.

Cowok bersurai pirang-platina itu menoleh secepat sambaran kilat dan menarik kerah kemeja Harry dengan mata menyala-nyala. Gejolak amarah berkobar dalam dirinya, mendesak ingin dilampiaskan. Namun kali ini—hanya kali ini—cowok itu menarik diri, menolak nafsu membunuh yang iblis sajikan di depan matanya.

Malfoy mengerang frustasi, melemparkan tatapan ngeri pada makhluk raksasa dengan tampang yang siap mencaplok kepalanya setiap saat—Harry berjengit kaget begitu menyadarinya—, dan kembali menatap iris kehijauan Harry yang tampak seakan bersinar dalam gelap. Hela nafas satu dua kali, sebelum Malfoy menggenggam tangan Harry erat-erat, menyelusupkan jemarinya di antara jemari Harry, seraya mengangguk, memberi tanda.

Keduanya mulai mundur teratur.

...

Change Me,Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance, Drama, and Adventure

"."

...

Chapter 6 – Go Away

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK TAHU!"

Pansy Parkinson membentak ketiga pemuda yang mengelilinginya dengan tatapan ngotot serta penuh paksaan itu. Seakan mereka bertiga akan segera meringkusnya, jika cewek itu tidak menurut— apapun itu yang harus ia turuti.

"Kau sudah lama mengenalnya, kan? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini. Bagaimana bisa ia dekat dengan Potter? Jika Draco tidak memberitahu kami, dia pasti memberitahumu."

"Oh ya?" dengus Parkinson. "Menurut kalian, kalian sudah cukup dipercayai oleh Draco? Omong kosong, Nott. Kau tidak mengenalnya sama sekali."

"Yeah," Crabbe memutar mata. "Dan karena itulah kami datang kesini, nona kobra. Karena—mungkin—kau dipercaya oleh Draco."

"Tentu saja aku dipercaya oleh Draco!" Parkinson mendesis geram. "Ya, ya, sudah pasti ia percaya padaku. Tapi, sayangnya, kalau pun aku tahu sesuatu tentang Potter, aku tak akan membaginya dengan kalian."

"Apa salahnya?" Goyle mengangkat bahu.

"_Well_," seringai Parkinson licik. "Rupanya kalian tidak cukup bisa dipercaya oleh Draco, tidak sepertiku yang sudah sepenuhnya mendapat kepercayaannya."

"Kau hanya berniat memanas-manasi kami." Nott memutar mata. "Kau tidak tahu apapun, kan?"

"Siapa bilang?" seru Parkinson kesal. "Jangan remehkan aku, tuan-tuan."

Nott kembali memutar mata, sebelum mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Ayo, Crabbe, Goyle. Kita hanya akan membuang waktu di sini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Draco?"

"Ada apa dengannya, Goyle?"

"Si Potter— makhluk itu tidak mempengaruhi dia, kan?"

Crabbe menghela napas jengkel. "Draco sudah banyak berubah. Kita bahkan sudah tidak dianggap olehnya. Semua ini semakin kacau, jujur saja."

"Aku benar-benar tak ingin peduli padanya, Vincent. Sayang, _mister_ Malfoy terlanjur bersimpati pada kita."

Goyle menyetujui. "Aku bertambah pusing dengan tugas yang diberikannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengawasi Malfoy di sela-sela tumpukan tugas _essay_ mantra itu!"

"Dan bagaimana bisa kita menolak? Merlin, dia adalah Lucius Malfoy!"

"Menolaknya sama dengan cari mati," geram Crabbe.

"Kurasa dia tak akan suka jika tahu bahwa putra tunggalnya tengah berada di sisi Gryffindor munafik satu itu." Nott mengerang, frustasi. Seulas senyum gundah itu hinggap di bibirnya dengan ragu-ragu, guna menentramkan secuil dari kegelisahan dua rekannya itu, sebelum terbang lagi entah kemana.

"Tapi kita tetap harus bertindak, _mate_." desisnya tajam. "Mungkin.. mengenyahkan Potter?"

...

Itu bukan kenangan manis yang perlu dinostalgiakan, sebenarnya.

Tapi ingatan itu meledak-ledak begitu Harry membuka mata keesokkan harinya. Pening menusuk-nusuk kepalanya, namun ketika tatapannya jatuh pada ranjang dengan seprai hijau tua bermotif kulit ular itu, kepingan memori semalam menyeruak di benaknya. Tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk mengucek mata atau mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tercecer perihal kantuk.

Tapi, toh, pada akhirnya, Harry berbaring dan memikirkannya lagi. Si pirang-platina itu.

"**Lain kali tusuk saja jantungku dengan belati, Potter. Kau tak perlu repot-repot membuatku setengah gila seperti tadi."**

**Genggaman itu sudah terlepas, digantikan oleh tatapan keji yang seakan-akan mampu menusuk ulu hati. Harry menghela napas, antara merasa bersalah dan gengsi untuk meminta maaf. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya?**

**Oh, persetan. Cowok ini bahkan sudah sejak lama menginjak-injak harga dirinya.**

"**Maafkan aku."**

"**Jangan minta maaf," keluh Malfoy.**

"**Kau menuntutku untuk melakukan apa, sih?"**

"**Terserah, asal bukan minta maaf."**

"**Memangnya kenapa?" Harry bertanya dengan jengkel.**

**Hening.**

"**Kau sudah mengunci pintu koridor itu, kan?"**

"**Ya, Malfoy." Harry memutar mata. "Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."**

"**Apa?" Malfoy mengerucutkan bibir.**

"**Kenapa aku tidak diizinkan untuk minta maaf?"**

"**Sejak kapan aku menjadi pemberi izinmu?"**

"**Malfoy!" decak Harry gemas. "Jawab saja, ya ampun."**

"**Aku tidak mau," Malfoy cemberut.**

**Harry mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kenapa tidak?"**

"**Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Potter."**

"**Apa salahnya?"**

**Malfoy mengerang. "Diamlah!"**

"**Apa kau masih marah padaku?"**

"**Siapa yang marah padamu?"**

"**Kau, Malfoy." Harry memutar mata. "Bagaimana pun kau berusaha untuk terlihat datar dan menyembunyikan emosimu, aku tahu apa yang ada di sana."**

"**Di sana?"**

"**Di lubuk hatimu."**

**Malfoy tertawa hambar. "**_**Seriously?**_** Kau sedang bicara soal hati, Potter? Sejak kapan kita jadi bicara hati ke hati begini, memangnya?"**

"**Aku tak tahu," Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada yang menyadarinya."**

"**Oke, cukup." Malfoy menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak ada lagi bicara soal hati, tidak ada lagi meminta izin, tidak ada lagi meminta maaf. Setuju?"**

**Harry ikut berhenti. "Aku tak dapat menangkap tujuanmu mengatakan semua itu."**

**Malfoy mengacak rambutnya. Harry tersenyum samar. Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa cowok manekin satu ini bisa frustasi juga.**

"**Potter, dengar." Malfoy berdeham.**

"**Ya, Malfoy?"**

"**Kita bukan teman, kan?"**

**Harry menahan keterkejutannya. Sebisa mungkin, ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegetiran dalam suaranya. "Bukan, tentu saja bukan."**

**Malfoy mengangguk cepat. "Tepat. Kita bukan teman, jadi berhentilah bersikap seakan kita berteman. Mengerti?"**

"**Apa menurutmu aku bersikap seakan kita berteman?"**

**Malfoy memutar mata. "Ya, kau melakukannya, Potter. Dan hal itu membuatku tak nyaman."**

**Harry menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Maaf sudah membuatmu terganggu."**

**Malfoy menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Jangan.. minta maaf lagi."**

**Harry mengangguk kaku. "Terserah kau saja."**

**Untuk sementara waktu, keduanya melangkah dalam diam, menekuni langkah masing-masing. Namun, sejurus kemudian, sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Malfoy merapat ke dinding, mendelik pada Harry, mengisyaratkan pada pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya. Harry mencibir namun tetap mengiyakan.**

**Mereka beringsut perlahan ke tikungan dan menemukan dua sosok penyihir yang tengah berdebat dalam bisikan.**

"—**verus, a-a-pa y-yang ka-kau la-la-lakukan?"**

"**Aku hanya memastikan kau ada di pihak yang tepat, Quirrell."**

**Harry dan Malfoy saling bertukar pandang, curiga. Apa yang sedang kepala asrama mereka bicarakan dengan guru lain tengah malam begini?**

"**A-a-apa m-maksudm-mu?" Proffesor Quirrell— Guru Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam yang dahulu sempat dikenalkan Hagrid pada Harry, bertanya dengan suaranya yang tergagap-gagap itu.**

**Proffesor Snape mendesis, seakan tak ingin didengar oleh orang lain, bahkan oleh laba-laba yang merayapi dinding. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan, Quirrell."**

"**A-a-ku ti-ti-tidak m-menger-t-ti, Sev-severus."**

"**Kau—"**

**Ucapan Proffesor Snape terhenti ganjil. Kepalanya menoleh dengan sigap ke arah tikungan. Harry dan Malfoy terkesiap, bergeser sedikit, untuk menyembunyikan tubuh mereka dari pandangan sang kepala asrama Slytherin itu.**

"**Pembicaraan kita belum selesai. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Quirrell. Aku mengawasimu."**

**Derap langkah Proffesor Snape terdengar menggema, dan syukurlah— beliau mengambil keputusan untuk mengabaikan suara-suara yang sempat tak sengaja ditimbulkan oleh Harry dan Malfoy dalam adegan pencurian informasi yang tengah mereka perankan. Keduanya mengintip dari balik dinding, ke tempat Proffesor Quirrell berdiri dengan canggung. Ia tampak mengelus dada, meredakan detak jantung yang nampaknya meningkat akibat perbincangan barusan. Beliau menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang tengah mengawasinya, lalu melangkah—**

**Ke arah tikungan.**

"_**Shit**_**!" Malfoy mengumpat. "Cepat, lari!"**

**Harry terperangah. Tanpa banyak tanya, ia refleks memacu laju kakinya. Didengarnya Malfoy mengucap mantra untuk menyamarkan hentakan langkah mereka, napasnya sudah tak beraturan. Harry berlari terus tanpa sedikit pun berhenti, hingga Malfoy mencengkram lengannya dan menariknya ke balik salah satu pilar besar.**

"**Aman," ucapnya tersenggal.**

**Harry mencoba mengatur napas dan balas mengedik. "**_**Well**_**, itu tadi bukan pembicaraan yang boleh kita dengar."**

"**Siapa peduli?" dengus Malfoy. "Kita tidak sengaja mendengarnya, Potter."**

"**Oh **_**yeah**_**, kita memang 'tidak sengaja' berkeliaran di luar asrama tengah malam begini, kan, Malfoy?"**

"**Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih menarik ketimbang sindiranmu itu."**

**Harry memutar mata, mencibir dalam hati. "Dan apa tepatnya hal itu?"**

"**Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa Proffesor Quirrell baru saja pergi ke lokasi yang tadi kita datangi?"**

**Harry mengangkat alis. "Maksudmu—"**

**Malfoy mencebik. "Koridor lantai tiga, Potter. Si gagap itu ada di sana, sekarang."**

**Mata Harry membulat. "AP—"**

**Malfoy buru-buru membekap mulut Harry dengan tangan kanannya. "Jangan bunuh diri, sialan. Kau melibatkanku di sini," desisnya.**

"**Hei!" Harry menyingkirkan tangan Malfoy dari mulutnya. Matanya berkilat oleh emosi. "Kau yang melibatkanku, Tuan Draco-**_**Perfect**_**-Malfoy! Jadi berhentilah bersikap seakan kau adalah yang paling benar dalam segala hal!"**

"**Tapi, aku harus menjadi yang paling benar dalam segala hal, Potter." Malfoy mengerling Harry dengan kecut dan menghela napas dalam diam. "Aku dididik untuk itu."**

"**Ap—"**

"**Lupakan saja," gertak Malfoy tiba-tiba. Nadanya sedingin es. "Yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan sekarang adalah mau apa Quirrell pergi ke koridor terlarang itu, dan apa masalahnya dengan Proffesor Snape. Itu saja, Potter."**

**Harry menghembuskan napasnya dengan separuh jengkel. Matanya menatap iris abu-abu yang kelam itu lagi dan mengacak rambut hitamnya yang sudah acak-acakan. "Tapi aku lebih tertarik untuk memikirkan masalahmu, pirang!"**

**Malfoy mengangkat alis dan menatap Harry kelewat tajam. "Berhenti mencampuri urusanku. Kita bukan teman."**

**Harry mendadak serasa kehilangan pijakan. Kejengkelannya menguap, digantikan oleh perasaan hampa dan.. terluka.**

"**Aku masih ingat, Malfoy." balasnya pelan.**

**Malfoy mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan lebih dulu. Matanya masih terpaku beberapa saat pada Harry, sebelum akhirnya beralih ke depan, tanpa sekali pun berkeinginan untuk menoleh. Harry memandang punggung tegak Malfoy yang semakin jauh melangkah di depannya dengan getir. Entah kenapa, seiring langkah kaki Malfoy yang meninggalkannya jauh di belakang, Harry juga merasa bahwa jarak antara mereka semakin merenggang.**

**Dan malam itu, ia terpaksa harus mengakui, bahwa untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah—**

**Harry James Potter merasa kehilangan.**

...

"Pans, aku lelah. Aku butuh istirahat. Sekarang cepat per—"

"_I told you_, Draco. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Parkinson berbaring di ranjang Malfoy, tanpa peduli pada sang pemilik yang tengah berkacak pinggang saking kesalnya dibangunkan secara paksa itu.

Malfoy memijat pelipisnya. "Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kau begitu tega menyiksaku begini. Aku butuh tidur, Pans."

"Ini sudah pagi, ya ampun," Parkinson mencebik. "Memangnya kau tak ada kelas?"

"Sejarah Sihir, tak penting. Cepat bangkit dari situ, Pans, ayolah!"

Parkinson tak bergeming. "Katakan dulu."

"Apa?" seru Malfoy frustasi.

"Segalanya tentang kau dan Potter."

"Oke. Kau minggir, aku cerita. AKU MAU TIDUR, PANS. AKU BENAR-BENAR LELAH."

Parkinson mengalah. "Setuju."

Malfoy langsung menyerbu ranjangnya begitu Parkinson menarik diri dari sana.

"Sekarang, aku mau dengar ceritamu, Draco. Selengkapnya, oke?"

Malfoy mengerang dari balik bantal. "Lain kali saja."

"_Hell, Draco— you're a liar!_"

Malfoy balas melambaikan tangan asal. "_I don't really care_."

Parkinson mencibir. "Kau berteman dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"Pembohong."

"Pans!" gertak Malfoy. "Pergilah sarapan!"

"Kau pasti berteman dengannya."

"Kubilang, tidak, Pans. Kami bukan teman."

"Lalu, siapa yang kau anggap teman, Draco?" Parkinson berkelit.

Malfoy berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Err.. Kau, Nott, Crabbe, Goy—"

"Oh," dengus Parkinson. "Kurasa, Potter jauh lebih dekat kepadamu dibandingkan kami berempat."

"Jangan mengada-ada."

"Dia mengenalmu, Draco."

"Kalian mengenalku juga, Pans, ayolah—"

"Hei!" sela Parkinson panas. "Aku tak yakin kau masih Draco yang kukenal."

"Pans—"

"Kau bersamanya berhari-hari penuh! Kau tak pernah mengobrol dengan kami di ruang rekreasi, atau sekedar menjahili Proffesor Flitwick saat tidak ada kelas bersama Nott, Crabbe, dan Goyle! Kau tak pernah mencariku untuk sekedar menanyakan hal remeh seperti tugas _essay_ Mantra atau meminta salinan jawabannya! Kau— Kau berubah drastis, Draco. Kau melakukan segala hal bersama Potter!" Parkinson menumpahkan emosinya dalam sederet kalimat penjelasan panjang-lebar.

Hening.

"Draco?"

"Pans?"

"Kau masih menganggap kami temanmu?"

"Ya, Pans."

"Kalau begitu, kau tak bisa bersama Potter lagi. Tidak peduli apa hubungan kalian."

"Apa masalahnya?" Malfoy menghela napas.

"Kami ada di sisi yang berlawanan, Draco. Pilihlah satu."

"Bagaimana jika dia berpindah sisi? Bagaimana jika dia berada dipihak kita suatu saat nanti?" balas Malfoy.

"Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi, Draco?"

"Aku yakin."

"Kau yakin kami akan menerimanya?"

"Err.. Oke, tidak. Tapi—"

"Tapi kau masih mengharapkannya? Oh, _please_, dia terlalu munafik untuk Slytherin!"

"Cukup, Pans."

"Kau yang cukup, Draco. Berhenti bermimpi. Pilih satu di antara kami."

"A-aku tak tahu."

Parkinson tertawa hambar. "Betapa hebatnya Potter, bisa membuatmu ragu untuk memilih. Bahkan dengan bandingan kami, sahabatmu sejak kecil, Draco!"

"Pans—" Malfoy menyela. "Kau tahu apa pilihanku."

"Apa? Potter?"

"Parkinson!"

"_Say it_, Draco." Parkinson memutar mata.

Malfoy mendecak jengkel. "Aku pilih kau, Nott, dan lainnya."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku akan menyingkirkan Potter dari hidupku. Puas, Pans?"

Parkinson tersenyum puas. "Ya, Draco, kau memang brilian."

000

Cowok dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahinya itu kini tengah menekuni sarapannya tanpa nafsu sedikitpun. _Pancake_ dengan sirup yang berlelehan hangat sama sekali tidak menggugah seleranya. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada pintu Aula Besar, menanti seseorang yang tak kunjung datang.

'_Damn, Malfoy,_' bisiknya dalam hati. Padahal baru saja ia melihat Parkinson menghampiri tempat tidur si pirang-platina itu untuk mengajaknya bicara. Harry mengumpat dalam hati, menyesalkan kenapa ia refleks kabur begitu melihat kedatangan Parkinson. Mungkin.. trauma?

_Shit_! Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan di bawah sana? Lama sekali!

Suara langkah kaki menghampirinya, menghentikan aktivitas lamunan kosongnya itu. Harry James Potter mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, ketika menyadari siapa sosok yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau!" geram Nott. "Aku butuh penjelasanmu, _Santo_ Potter. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Draco, sebenarnya?"

Harry memutar mata. "_Well_, aku tidak melakukan apa pun padanya. Dan _seriously_, itu bukan urusanmu."

Nott menarik kerah kemeja Harry, menyeretnya bangkit dari meja makan. Harry menepis cengkraman itu, memasang tampang membunuh pada Nott.

"Apa masalahmu, brengsek?" desis Harry.

Nott memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan berbisik, "Jangan pernah tunjukkan batang hidung sialanmu itu di dekat Draco Malfoy, Potty. Jangan pernah.."

Harry terperangah. Darahnya mulai memanas, mengalirkan getaran amarah ke setiap pembuluhnya, menyulut api dendam dalam hatinya. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat, merogoh saku kanannya, dan menemukan tongkat sihir di sana.

Nott tersenyum mengejek. "Kau tak pantas ada di sisinya. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Cahaya merah berkilat mendadak menyembur dari ujung tongkat sihir _holly_ yang teracung lurus ke dada Nott.

Harry berbisik tajam dalam napasnya yang tak beraturan—

"Bukan kau yang berhak memberiku izin untuk melakukan sesuatu atau tidak melakukannya. Bukan kau, Nott. Hanya satu orang yang berhak melakukannya."

"_MISTER_ POTTER, ASTAGA! ADA APA INI?"

Teriakan mulai menggema dari segala penjuru.

Harry mendesah dan melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati, lirih. "Hanya satu orang, dan bahkan orang itu tak sudi melakukannya."

000

"Potter!"

Harry menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan si pirang-platina, pria yang pagi tadi membuatnya kehilangan kontrol emosi dan berakhir dengan memantrai Nott, lalu mendapatkan detensi sebagai hadiahnya. Juga pria yang tidak mau repot-repot untuk sekedar menjadi temannya. Oh, Merlin..

Harry mengerucutkan bibir melihat Malfoy berusaha menjajari langkahnya.

"Apa?" ketus Harry.

"Sarkastik sekali," cibirnya.

Harry memutar mata. "Ada apa, Malfoy?"

Malfoy ikut memutar mata. "Aku punya teori soal Quirr—"

"Proffesor Quirrell, Malfoy."

"_Shit_," umpat Malfoy. "Dengarkan saja!"

"_Yeah, whatever_."

Malfoy mencebik. "Ini serius, Potter."

Harry menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Malfoy dengan tatapan jengkel. "Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan teorimu pada si brengsek Nott saja? Atau mungkin pada pacarmu, Parkinson? Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu, Malfoy? Semantara kau bukan siapa-siapa! Kita bukan teman, ingat?"

Malfoy mundur satu langkah. "A-ada apa denganmu?"

Harry mendengus. "Ada apa denganku? ADA APA DENGANKU, KAU TANYA?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu jadi sentimen seperti ini." desis Malfoy.

"SENTIMEN, KAU BILANG?" suara Harry bergetar rendah. "BISA-BISANYA KAU—"

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!"

"AKU TAK PEDULI, MALFOY! AKU TAK PE—"

"Potter!" Malfoy menatap Harry kelewat tajam. "Kubilang, pelankan suaramu."

"OH! JADI SEKARANG KAU BOLEH MENYURUHKU MELAKUKAN INI-ITU, SEMEN—"

"_Hell_!" umpat Malfoy keras-keras. "Hentikan!"

"—TARA KEMARIN MALAM—"

"KAU CEMBURU!" teriak Malfoy, emosinya meledak. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, menyusul seulas tatapan memperingatkan. "Aku tahu kau cemburu, Potter."

"AP—"

"Aku tahu kau cemburu, Potter! Aku tahu kau tertekan karena aku! Aku tahu kau depresi, frustasi, atau apalah! Aku tahu kau menginginkanku sebagai teman! Aku tahu kau kacau gara-gara aku! Aku tahu—" Malfoy mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Harry, masih dalam bisikannya. "—semuanya, Potter. Semua yang ada di lubuk hatimu."

Harry terkesiap.

DASAR MALFOY BRENGSEK! INI SAMA SAJA DENGAN PEMBUKAAN PERDANA RAHASIANYA!

Harry kehabisan kata-kata, bahkan untuk menyanggah keras-keras pun serasa tak masuk akal. Karena ada bagian dari hatinya yang membenarkan fakta itu, fakta yang baru saja Malfoy lontarkan.

Dia cemburu? Oh ya, tentu saja! Dia cemburu karena Parkinson berhak ada di dekatnya, cewek itu menganggu tapi tak pernah sekali pun Malfoy bersikap kasar terhadapnya! Nott, cowok sialan itu diakui sebagai temannya, teman yang bahkan tak mengenal siapa dia!

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Harry?

Malfoy membuatnya tertekan, depresi, frustasi? Oh Merlin, cowok itu sangat sangat sangat membuat Harry kacau! Bahkan dengan perjanjian laknat itu, perjanjian yang sudah mencabik-cabik harga dirinya, perjanjian yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya, tak ada yang membaik! Malfoy malahan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dengan menciptakan masalah baru perihal kedekatan mereka!

Lalu, Harry menginginkannya sebagai teman? Merlin, memang itu tujuan dari perjanjian mereka, kan? JUSTRU ITU TUJUANNYA!

_HOLY SHIT_.

Harry benar-benar ingin meneriakkan semua itu di depan wajah sok tahu Malfoy. Harry benar-benar ingin cowok keparat itu mengetahui segala dilema yang selama ini mengacaukan hidupnya. Harry benar-benar ingin Malfoy tahu..

Semua.. semua isi hati yang ia pendam selama ini..

Malfoy-harus-tahu!

"Kehabisan kata-kata?" desis Malfoy. Nadanya sedingin es. "Apa perjanjian kita masih berlaku, Potter? Aku boleh meminta apapun darimu, kan?"

Harry mengangkat alis.

"Baiklah," Malfoy menarik nafas. "Aku minta padamu, jangan pernah berada di dekatku lagi. Aku akan tetap membantumu beradaptasi, tapi tidak— tidak dengan cara berteman. Aku bisa, Potter, aku bisa melakukannya."

Harry mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya masam. "Tak ada yang meragukanmu."

"Bagus," Malfoy mengangguk kaku. "Jauhi aku, oke? Dan aku juga akan menjauhimu."

Harry ikut mengangguk.

Malfoy menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, menggigit bibir ragu, sebelum berbisik lirih ke telinga Harry—

"Berdoalah agar aku sanggup melakukannya, Potter. Berdoalah agar aku mampu menjauhimu."

Malfoy memalingkan wajah dengan sedikit tak rela dan memacu langkahnya meninggalkan Harry.

Seulas senyum samar perlahan mengembang. Harry James Potter balas berbisik dengan getir, walaupun sudah pasti Malfoy tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Omong kosong, _Draco_."

...

To Be Continued

...

Balasan Review:

Dewi15: Sudah lanjut, semoga rasa penasarannya bisa terpuaskan hehe.. Keep reading ya, thanks :D

Ema Sabaku No Gaara628: Sudaahh.. Keep reading ya, thanks :D

Oca sakamae akutagawa: Waaa.. Thank you :D Keep reading yaaa..

: Sudah update.. Keep reading ya, thanks :D

DraRry Shipper: Hoho yang dilema sekarang gantian :v Keep reading ya, thanks :D

HiNa devilujoshi: Mate? Atau lebih? Ahaha :v Keep reading ya, thanks :D

Fujimoto Yumi: ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA SUMPAH KAGET BACA REVIEW KAKAAAKKK :v Loh ya ampun, terima kasih banyak banyak banyak atas reviewnya :D Demi apa ini review bener-bener jadi penyemangat buat ngelanjutin fic :D Aku jadi nge fly :v /apasih/ Makasih banyak sekali lagi, kak. Keep reading yaa :D (anyway chap ini sudah lebih panjang hehe)

D'Angel: Sudah update. Keep reading ya, thanks :D

Black: Oke. Keep reading ya, thanks :D

Aiko Michishige: Sudaahh.. Keep reading ya, thanks :D

blueonyx syiie: Woaa thank you :D Keep reading yaa..

shin is minoz: Chap ini sudah lebih panjang, dan maaf updatenya telat u,u Keep reading ya, thanks :D

mittaris1: Aduh. Thank you very much sudah menyadarkanku :3 Iya, keliatan banget ya OOC nya :3 Maaf atas kecerobohanku di chap kemarin, semoga bisa kuperbaiki :D Keep reading ya, thanks :D

Guest: Hoho keep reading ya, thanks :D

AuthorNote:

Pertama-tama, kesel nggak sih, sama Pansy? Kok authornya sendiri gregetan ya? Pengen ngejedotin kepalanya ke tembok gitu sekali-sekali :3

Chap ini Draco yang labil. Gantian :v

Oke, serius, serius. Maaf atas keterlambatan update, seperti biasa :3 UAS sudah selesai, yeay! Mohon doa-nya ya, para readers sekalian hehe :D Semoga hasilnya bagus sekaligus memuaskan. Amiin..

Omong-omong, author mohon dengan sangat, tolong diingatkan kalau udah melewati batas kewajaran perilaku tokoh /duh apasih/. Pokoknya kalau OOC, tolong diingetin :3 Itu aja, deh. Thanks buat yang sudah review, ngefollow, ngefavo, atau segala macem bentuk dukungan kalian untuk cerita ini. Aku nyaris nggak percaya bisa ngelanjutin ini fic sampai sejauh ini.

Well, please enjoy and review, guys.

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


	7. Rindu

Summary:

Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak mau mempertimbangkan pilihan Harry Potter kecil? Bagaimana jika topi kumal itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin' untuk Harry? Apakah kisah penyelamat dunia sihir itu akan berubah sepenuhnya? / "Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu di sana. Tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi di sini? Santo Potter itu—" / "Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / "Kau bilang apa pun, kan?" / DRARRY! Read and review, please.

...

"Omong kosong, _Draco_."

Malfoy masih mendengarnya. Mendengar tiga patah kata yang seakan menertawakan keputusannya— yang setelah dipikir-pikir memang konyol, mengingat ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengatakannya, sederet kalimat yang meluncur begitu saja tanpa pemikiran panjang.

"Berdoalah agar aku sanggup melakukannya, Potter. Berdoalah agar aku mampu menjauhimu."

Oh ya, Malfoy. Sangat sangat menyentuh.

Arrgh— Sejak kapan ia tidak bisa mengontrol kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya?

_**Omong kosong, Draco.**_

_**Omong kosong, Draco.**_

_**Omong kosong, Draco.**_

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu terngiang dalam otak Malfoy. Berputar-putar berulang kali, seakan mengoloknya karena membohongi diri sendiri.

Malfoy mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pikirannya kacau balau, berantakan. Ia benar-benar butuh mengosongkan otaknya, kemudian mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa lambang ular yang melekat pada jubahnya bukan hanya sekedar lambang. Itulah yang selalu orang tuanya katakan. Keberadaannya di Slytherin adalah segala-galanya. Yang berarti, Malfoy harus menata hidupnya menjadi seorang Slytherin. Ia akan mengikuti jejak-jejak leluhurnya, dan serta-merta menjauhi perasaan-perasaan pengecut yang timbul di hatinya.

Ibunya sendiri sudah mewanti-wanti, berkata bahwa perasaan sialan itu pasti akan mengusik Malfoy selama masa pendewasaannya. Hanya saja beliau tidak menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai perasaan-perasaan apa saja yang akan dirasakan oleh Malfoy. Atau mungkin.. ibunya sendiri juga tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya?

Seperti yang Malfoy rasakan saat ini?

Ia tak dapat mengungkapkannya. Rasa itu seakan membludak, menghancurkan benteng-benteng pertahanannya. Rasa itu seakan menguasai dirinya, mengacaukan pikirannya. Mungkin inilah akibat bersinggungan dengan seorang Gryffindor munafik—kata Pansy—setiap hari.

Bukannya menularkan ke-Slytherin-an, malah dia yang tertular ke-Gryffindor-an.

Cowok itu benar-benar memengaruhinya, mengubahnya. Padahal seharusnya, Malfoy-lah yang bertugas mengubah Harry!

Kenapa jadi begini? Dimana letak kesalahannya?

Malfoy mengerang, mempercepat langkah. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu mengenai kebimbangan ini. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa seorang Malfoy pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tidak, tidak seorang pun.

"Hei, Draco!"

Ia mendengar beberapa seruan di belakangnya. _Teman-temannya_.

Kakinya sudah berhenti melangkah. Tumitnya sudah siap untuk memutar tubuh, berbalik.

Namun entah mengapa, rasanya ide tentang pertemanan terasa semakin konyol sekarang ini.

Dan mendadak Malfoy melanjutkan langkahnya.

Mengabaikan seruan heran di belakangnya..

Menyingkirkan keinginan untuk menghampiri mereka..

Ia perlahan menghela napas dengan tajam. Semua yang ia perlukan saat ini hanyalah sendiri.

Karena ia perlu memahami..

Semua—

Perasaan ini.

...

Change Me, Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance, Drama, and Adventure

"."

...

Chapter 7 – Rindu

Harry terbangun dengan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya. Seraya mengusir kunang-kunang dari pandangannya, ia meregangkan badan, melemaskan otot-otot yang sempat kaku akibat usaha pembekuan diri sendiri yang dilakukannya tadi malam.

Oke, 'usaha pembekuan diri sendiri' terdengar konyol.

Sebenarnya, yang bocah putus asa ini lakukan adalah melewatkan makan malam di Aula Besar dan menggantinya dengan melamun di ambang jendela, membiarkan angin malam yang luar biasa dingin itu—hei, musim gugur hampir berakhir!—leluasa menerpa wajahnya, menyibakkan rambutnya yang selalu berantakan itu, memperlihatkan bekas luka yang terpatri di dahinya. Awalnya ia berniat untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari ucapan perpisahan si pirang-platina sesiangan lalu. Namun alih-alih berhasil melupakannya, memori itu justru melesak ke permukaan otaknya, mengembalikan rasa sesak yang sudah bergelung nyaman di dadanya, menikam setiap jengkal hatinya dengan desisan-desisan tanpa nada yang Malfoy diktekan padanya.

"**Aku minta padamu, jangan pernah berada di dekatku lagi."**

"**Aku akan tetap membantumu beradaptasi, tapi tidak— Tidak dengan cara berteman."**

"**Jauhi aku, oke? Dan aku juga akan menjauhimu."**

"**Berdoalah agar aku sanggup melakukannya, Potter. Berdoalah agar aku mampu menjauhimu."**

OH, MERLIN.

Berulang kali Harry mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sama sekali tidak kehilangan apa-apa (yah, selain kepercayaan Ron berikut teman-temannya di Gryffindor, atau mungkin.. reputasinya). Tapi serius, ia sungguh menyesali keputusannya beberapa minggu lalu. Secara teknis, semua ini memang ide Hermione, tapi Harry yang mewujudkannya menjadi kenyataan. Hermione membuatnya terdengar masuk akal—dengan mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Malfoy adalah pecundang yang sama sekali tak bisa dipercaya—sehingga Harry setuju-setuju saja terhadap ide itu. Toh, tak ada saran lain yang lebih baik untuk mengeluarkannya dari penjara ular yang mengurungnya ini.

Tapi kini, segalanya terdengar sangat, sangat bodoh. Harry tak bisa percaya ia sempat menaruh kepercayaan pada cowok pengecut semacam Malfoy. Pada cowok yang tidak konsisten, tidak dapat diandalkan, tidak bertanggungjawab—

Demi Merlin, ada apa sih dengan otaknya?

Dia memandang Malfoy terlalu tinggi.

Malfoy begitu sempurna ketika pertama kali Harry melihatnya. Dengan dagu yang terangkat, ia melangkah hati-hati ke bangku di hadapan seluruh murid Hogwarts, ke tempat di mana Proffesor Mcgonagall akan meletakkan topi seleksi di kepalanya. Dan begitu topi itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin'—kendati belum terpasang sempurna—sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum angkuh. Sorot matanya tajam dan dingin ketika ia bangkit, lalu menghampiri meja asrama barunya.

Harry dapat melihat ambisi atas kekuasaan yang tiba-tiba saja telah Malfoy genggam dengan tangannya. Dia bersinar, seperti namanya yang berasal dari konstelasi bintang.

Dia bersinar bagaikan bintang, memimpin, mengintimidasi, menipu, memesona, memengaruhi, menggoyahkan.

Karena itu Harry yakin bahwa Malfoy sempurna untuk ide Hermione.

Tertutup, jeli, berkuasa.

Sayangnya Harry tak pernah memerhatikan peranan teman dalam hidup Malfoy.

Sayangnya Harry terlalu percaya diri bahwa Malfoy akan menepati janjinya dan mengabaikan teman-temannya.

Sayangnya Harry terlalu berharap pada Malfoy.

Namun kini ia sepenuhnya mengerti. Bahwa dirinya dan Malfoy berada di dunia yang berbeda. Dan apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang mereka coba lakukan untuk mengubahnya, garis takdir itu akan tetap berada di sana. Sebagai pemisah antar dua sisi yang mustahil menyatu.

Dan Harry tepat berada di tengah garis itu. Tapi ia tak bisa selamanya di sana. Suatu saat nanti ia harus melangkah, entah ke sisi yang mana.

Namun jika Harry boleh meminta, ia akan meminta supaya Tuhan tidak menempatkannya di sisi yang sama dengan Malfoy.

Ia terlanjur kecewa.

Ia terlanjur tersakiti.

...

"Dimana cowok malang yang kau campakkan itu, Draco?"

Tiga cowok dan satu cewek tenggelam dalam tawa masing-masing. Seulas senyum puas bersemayam di bibir mereka. Satu-persatu mendudukkan diri di sekeliling Draco Malfoy, cengar-cengir melihat usaha mereka yang—akhirnya—membuahkan hasil.

Malfoy memutar mata. "Diam."

"Hei, bergembiralah sedikit," hibur Parkinson. "Kami sudah ada di sini, Draco, dan kami tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Memangnya dia begitu berarti untukmu, ya?"

"Astaga, Draco, itu kan hanya Santo Potter!"

"Kubilang diam!" bentak Malfoy. Matanya setajam elang, menatapi satu demi satu _teman-temannya_**. **"Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan teman, asal kalian tahu saja. Karena sebanyak apapun teman yang kumiliki, sedekat apapun mereka denganku—" Malfoy mendengus, "—tak akan ada satupun yang bisa mengerti."

Keempat penyihir itu serentak menelan ludah.

"Draco—" Parkinson memberanikan diri. "Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu membelanya."

Hening.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan," gadis itu menghela napas putus asa. "Aku—"

"Oke, cukup."

"—tahu ada perasaan yang menganggumu."

"Merlin, Pans, bisakah kau—sekali saja—tidak bersikap seakan tahu segalanya tentangku?"

"Jangan biarkan mereka mengubahmu, Draco," Parkinson berkeras. "Kau tak boleh merasakannya, kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Apa kau sedang mengatur hidupku?"

Parkinson mengabaikan interupsi Malfoy dan menggeleng-geleng ragu. "Apa yang akan orang tuamu katakan jika melihatmu sekarang, Draco?"

Hening.

"Orang tuaku? Apa.."

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan kukatakan pada Narcissa tentangmu?" bisik Parkinson perlahan. "Bahwa putra tunggalnya dikalahkan oleh seonggok perasaan tak berguna?"

Narcissa? Cewek ini berurusan dengan ibunya?

"Apa urusanmu dengan ibuku, Pans?"

"Kau perlu tahu? Kenapa tidak cari tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sendiri, sebelum cari tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang lain?"

"Aku tidak butuh pertanyaan, aku butuh jawaban." balas Malfoy dingin.

Parkinson berkacak pinggang. "Oke, terserah kau. Aku tahu peperangan itu sudah lama berada jauh di sudut hatimu, Draco. Tapi sekarang, kau bertindak bodoh dan menampakkannya di matamu. Lalu apa yang akan kukatakan jika ibumu menginterogasiku nanti?"

Malfoy tertawa hambar. "Mengesankan. Kalian semua punya koneksi yang mengagumkan."

"Kami semua?" Nott tersedak.

Malfoy memutar mata. "Kalian bertiga dibayar oleh ayahku, dan Pansy dibayar oleh ibuku. Oh, jangan kaget begitu, Theo, kau pikir kau bisa merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?"

"Itu bukan yang paling penting di sini, Draco."

"Jadi katakan apa yang menurutmu penting, mata-mata."

"Perasaanmu."

"Jangan mulai lagi."

"Kami tak akan membuang waktu dengan mengurusi masalah hatimu jika kau bisa mengurusnya sendiri."

Malfoy mengangkat alis. "Menurutmu aku tak bisa mengurusi masalahku sendiri?"

Parkinson mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kau bisa menyingkirkannya jika kau mau."

"Menyingkirkan apa?" Malfoy memutar mata.

"Aku tak tahu harus menyebutnya apa."

"Lalu bagaimana caraku mengerti, Par-kin-son?" dengus Malfoy.

"Sebut saja perasaanmu pada Potter."

"APA?"

Keempat cowok itu berseru bersamaan.

"Kau bercanda? Memangnya perasaan macam ap—"

"_Shut up_, Vincent. Aku bicara tentang sesuatu 'entah-apa' yang membuat seorang Draco Malfoy bersikap berbeda."

Malfoy memutar mata. "Kau bicara omong kosong. Berbeda apanya?"

"_Everybody can see it_," Parkinson mengangkat bahu. "Dengarkan ini, Draco. Kau tidak bisa bertem—"

"Aku bisa berteman dengan siapapun yang ku inginkan," potong Malfoy tajam. "Kau tak bisa mencegahku."

"Jadi apa gunanya kami di sini?" Nott membuka suara. "Kami di sini untuk menjagamu, Draco."

"Aku bukan bayi."

Parkinson mengangguk pelan, dengan seulas senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Lihat? Kau membelanya lagi."

"Aku tidak membelanya, aku hanya menegaskan hakku."

"Kau tahu aku benar," Parkinson bersikukuh. "Kau tidak bisa mengelak. Kau ingin berteman dengan Gryffindor pengec—"

"Dia seorang Slytherin, jika kau sudah lupa, Pans."

"Tapi lihat saja dia, Draco!" sambar Nott. "Dia terlalu.. menjijikkan. Cowok itu tak pernah memikirkan harga diri, ambisi, atau lainnya! Dia punya pemahaman lain soal kemurnian darah, pandangan lain soal Slytherin. Dia terlalu.. Gryffindor, Draco."

"Lalu kenapa topi seleksi memasukkannya ke sini, Theo?" balas Malfoy tajam.

"Semua orang berkata itu adalah keputusan yang salah." Parkinson menimpali.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dia sudah ada di Slytherin, dan tidak lama lagi, dia akan menjadi seorang Slytherin." desis Malfoy.

"Kau pikir semua orang bisa menjadi seorang Slytherin hanya karena ia menginginkannya? Atau karena ia berusaha mengubah dirinya? Kau disebut Slytherin karena darah Slytherin mengalir dalam nadimu!"

"Kalau begitu sudah pasti darah Slytherin juga mengalir pada nadi Potter! Itu alasannya ia diseleksi ke asrama ini, Pans."

Parkinson tertawa hambar. "Jika darah Slytherin mengalir di nadinya, dia tidak akan berjiwa Gryffindor, kan? Akuilah, Draco. Dia tak pantas menjadi temanmu. Dan kami ada di sini untuk memastikan kau jauh dari pengaruh menjijikkan semacam Potter."

Malfoy menyipitkan mata.

"Jadi, tolonglah kami, singkirkan saja perasaan 'entah-apa' yang membuatmu begitu bersimpati padanya."

Malfoy menghela napas dan menatapi teman-temannya satu persatu. "Aku tidak merasakan apa pun."

Tapi itu dusta.

"O—ke.. Baguslah."

"Sudah selesai?" Malfoy bangkit. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Langkahnya perlahan berderap menuju kamar asrama. Pikirannya kacau, sementara kata-kata Parkinson masih berputar-putar di kepalanya. Hatinya jelas-jelas menolak permintaan itu. Permintaan untuk menyingkirkan.. perasaannya?

Tapi Malfoy sudah terlanjur merasakannya, kan? Ia sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam. Hatinya sudah terbuka lagi. Dan ia menemukan dirinya sendiri terlalu penat untuk mencoba berpikir jernih dan memaksakan diri menjauhi Harry.

Ia menemukan dirinya sendiri tak bisa melepaskan cowok itu. Ia menemukan dirinya sendiri terus-terusan memikirkan janjinya pada Harry. Ia menemukan dirinya sendiri begitu tertarik untuk menepatinya.

Jadi kali ini saja, entah untuk alasan apa, Malfoy ingin berdusta.

Bolehkah ia menjadikan perjanjian itu sebagai alasan?

Karena.. ia masih ingin berada di dekat Harry..?

Oh yaa.. Ia masih ingin berada di sana.

...

Ia baru saja akan menyambar setumpuk perkamen dari meja kecil di samping ranjangnya, ketika gulungan asing mendadak menyeruak di antara makanan burung hantu dan empat botol tinta.

Harry meraihnya.

"**Angkat dagumu dan jangan tersenyum. Pastikan kau menyihir siapapun yang cari masalah denganmu."**

Harry mengangkat alis. Apa-apaan ini?

Harry menggulung perkamen baru itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Ia baru saja akan kembali mencari perkamen _essay_nya, ketika diingatnya bahwa waktu sudah memasuki jam makan malam. Harry menghela napas dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamar asramanya. Sekilas ditatapnya cermin tua di sudut ruangan.

_Angkat dagu. Jangan tersenyum._

_Angkat dagu. Jangan tersenyum._

Harry memandang bayangannya sendiri yang tampak konyol. Dilihatnya wajahnya sendiri yang tampak kaku, serta pandangannya yang kosong.

Harry mengangkat alis. Bukankah harusnya ia senang, mengingat Malfoy benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya? Bahwa ia masih akan membantu Harry?

Jadi kenapa ia tidak merasa senang sedikit pun?

Harry memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mendapati sorot kehijauan itu balas memandangnya dengan tajam.

Karena cowok yang memberinya harapan adalah bajingan yang hatinya sudah mati. Memangnya ia punya jaminan bahwa Malfoy tidak akan mengubah jalan pikiran sialannya itu lagi? Mengingat betapa mudahnya ia setuju untuk membantu dan secepat kilat menyuruhnya menjauh?

Oh tidak, tentu saja tidak. Harry tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya.

Ada yang sudah retak, ada yang sudah membekas.

Kau bisa menyatukan kepingannya, tapi lihatlah, ia tak akan utuh seperti semula. Ia hanya akan semakin rapuh, dan akhirnya hancur.

Harry mengangkat alisnya sebelah, tersenyum mengejek pada bayangannya. Ia bisa melihat warna hijau yang mendominasi matanya itu berubah sedikit gelap.

Hei, mungkin menjadi Slytherin akan lebih mudah jika duniamu memang sudah kelabu?

Lihatlah, bahkan matamu sudah bisa membuktikan betapa kelamnya hidupmu.

Oh, cukup sudah.

Hapus senyummu, Harry. Angkat dagumu. Dan mari kita lihat siapa yang akan kau sihir malam ini.

...

Malfoy tahu pasti ada yang salah dengan cowok itu.

Oke, mungkin dia memang terlihat sedikit berbeda karena petunjuk yang sangat sangat sempurna untuknya—yang tentu saja ditulis oleh Malfoy (memangnya siapa yang mampu memberikan petunjuk kecil namun berdampak hebat, selain dirinya?). Tapi, serius, Harry James Potter terlihat jauh lebih—

Arogan.

Oh ya, mungkin saja itu bukan kemauannya.

Malfoy mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengamati detail-detail wajah Harry. Ada dua lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya. Dagunya terangkat. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, tampak kosong, sayu, dan—

Gelap.

Malfoy menahan nafas.

Itulah yang membuatnya tampak berbeda. Binar itu bukan binar yang biasanya. Iris kehijauan itu seakan meredup, semakin kelam, tak terjangkau.

Persis seperti Malfoy.

...

Harry mendudukkan diri di bangku Slytherin. Tatapannya kaku, memelototi kalkun panggang yang sama sekali tak bersalah. Sesekali ia mengerling ke arah pemuda pirang platina itu, sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang menjauhkan diri.

Oh_, shit_. Jangan mulai mengingatnya lagi.

Harry merasakan kekacauan yang perlahan menyelimuti jalan hidupnya. Ia merasakan bahwa jalan keluar itu—entah dimana—nyaris tertutup. Dan ia tak akan pernah bisa menggapainya. Tak akan ada kesempatan untuk keluar dari mimpi buruk ini.

Mereka menyebutnya takdir.

Takdir yang selalu membuntuti Harry kemana-mana, membayang-bayanginya, dan selalu mengirimkan awan mendung padanya.

Tapi ia sudah belajar untuk tidak mengasihani diri sendiri. Ia sudah mengerti bahwa dunia ini memang bersikap tidak adil padanya, dan apa pun yang terjadi ia harus melawan.

Ia tak mungkin bisa membiarkan prospek kehidupan suram ini berlanjut. Ia tahu takdir tidak akan membiarkannya merasakan apa itu bahagia. Ia sudah mencoba, berusaha, berkorban—

Tapi semakin lama ia justru semakin terpuruk!

Apa dunia ini sedang mempermainkannya? Remaja sebelas tahun yang tak memiliki apa-apa? Memangnya apa kesalahannya, hingga dia harus menerima semua ini? Memangnya apa salahnya, hingga ia harus merasakan kehilangan dan kehampaan seperti ini?

Sepertinya takdir benar-benar mendendam padanya.

Sekali lagi, Harry mengerling kecut ke arah pria yang menjungkirbalikkan perasaannya itu. Dan Malfoy membalas tatapannya dengan pandang yang sama tajamnya. Mata itu seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu seperti—

'Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sudah kubilang, menjauhlah.'

Harry mengangkat alisnya sebelah pada Malfoy. Senyum mengejek terpatri di bibirnya.

Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Malfoy bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia masih bisa berdiri tegak di sini, sekalipun Malfoy dan takdir bersekongkol menghancurkannya. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa tanpa Malfoy pun, ia pasti bisa beradaptasi. Ia pasti bisa menjadi seorang Slytherin. Ia pasti bisa menghadapi hari esok, meskipun tidak ada kemungkinan hatinya bisa mencecap rasa bahagia untuk selamanya.

Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Malfoy bahwa ia bisa bertahan sendiri. Bahwa ia sama sekali tidak kesepian, bahwa ia tidak butuh teman, bahwa ia tidak.. tidak.. tidak merindukan cowok itu!

Sama.. sekali.. tidak.. rindu..

Tapi, sayang, senyum itu tidak bertahan lama.

Karena siapa pun yang melihatnya, sudah pasti akan menangkap kegetiran yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Rasa sakit itu.. kekecewaan itu.. dan rindu itu.

Harry hanya tak mau percaya bahwa ia sudah kalah.

Harry hanya tak mau percaya bahwa ia masih mengharapkan Malfoy.

Bahkan ketika otaknya sudah menolak nama itu, hatinya masih juga tak jera. Ia sudah terjatuh dan terluka. Tapi ia ingin berdiri dan berlari lagi. Meskipun nantinya ia akan jatuh kembali.

Akal sehatnya melarang, tapi ia mengerling cowok pirang itu sekali lagi.

Iris abu-abu itu balas menatapnya.

Dan Harry tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan pandangannya.

Ia hanya ingin memandangnya, hanya memandangnya. Ia hanya ingin berada di dekatnya, tak peduli Malfoy sadar atau tidak.

Sekali ini, entah untuk alasan apa, ia hanya ingin merasa baik-baik saja.

Salahkah?

...

Apa yang cowok bodoh itu lakukan? Oh, sialan.

Malfoy merutuki tatapan tajam yang Harry layangkan padanya beberapa kali. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia jadi mempedulikan cowok dengan rambut acak-acakan itu atau bagaimana caranya memandang orang lain. Tapi, yang ia ketahui dengan pasti, Harry sudah jelas membencinya sedikit lebih banyak dari kebanyakan orang.

Ah, ya. Draco Malfoy tentu sudah kebal terhadap kebencian yang makhluk-makhluk rendahan tujukan padanya. Ia terlalu tinggi untuk dijangkau, dilampaui, disaingi, sehingga wajar saja jika manusia fana merasa iri terhadap malaikat sepertinya.

Ah, kedengarannya sempurna.

Andai dengan kesempurnaannya itu dia bisa mengontrol mata Harry dan memaksanya mengalihkan pandang, kemana saja, asal bukan mengerling sinis dengan iris hijau yang indah itu. Sudah cukup dia mengikis pendirian Malfoy, jadi tak akan ada kesempatan lagi untuk mengubah jati diri Malfoy yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir, bagaimana cara cowok lugu itu mengubah pangeran es semacam Malfoy?

"_Aku tahu, Malfoy. Aku tahu kau terlahir untuk menyampah dalam kehidupan orang lain."_

"_Siapa yang perlu izin untuk bicara dengan orang sepertimu?"_

"_Kau merepotkanku."_

"_Bukan kau yang berhak memutuskan hal itu, Malfoy."_

"_Aku akan mati."_

"_Adakah cara untuk mengenyahkanmu sesaat saja?"_

"_Bantu aku."_

"_Ada kalanya kau harus merasakan kekecewaan yang pahit."_

"_Aku membencimu, Malfoy."_

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"_

"_Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan disini setelah meninjuku, brengsek!"_

"_Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja."_

"_Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy."_

"_Bisakah aku sarapan bersamamu, besok?"_

"_Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku."_

"_Apa orang tuamu juga memiliki iris abu-abu sepertimu?"_

"_Kau mengacaukan hidupku, brengsek."_

"_Bagaimanapun kau berusaha untuk terlihat datar dan menyembunyikan emosimu, aku tahu apa yang ada di sana."_

"_Kau yang melibatkanku, Tuan Draco-_Perfect_-Malfoy! Jadi berhentilah bersikap seakan kau adalah yang paling benar dalam segala hal!"_

"_Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan teorimu pada si brengsek Nott saja? Atau mungkin pada pacarmu, Parkinson? Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu, Malfoy? Semantara kau bukan siapa-siapa! Kita bukan teman, ingat?"_

"_Omong kosong, Draco."_

Oh _shit_. Bagaimana bisa cowok itu begitu berani? Mengatakan semua itu padanya?

Malfoy mencebik kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan seseorang menantangnya seperti itu?

Ia merasakan mata Harry kembali menatapnya. Maka dibalasnya tatapan itu dengan sama tajamnya. _Apa-kau-punya-masalah-denganku-Potter?_

Cowok itu tersenyum getir. Getir? Tunggu dulu. Kenapa?

Malfoy mengalihkan pandang ke arah makanannya dan berusaha mengabaikan senyum itu, meskipun ia tahu, Harry masih belum berhenti memandangnya.

Malfoy mendesah keras-keras, membanting garpu dan pisaunya ke meja, lalu beranjak.

"Mau kemana?" Ia mendengar Theodore Nott bertanya.

"Kemana saja, asal bukan di sini." dengusnya keras-keras.

Malfoy melempar pandangan sengit pada Harry dan berderap keluar Aula Besar. Harusnya cowok itu tahu betapa ia membenci tatapannya. Harusnya cowok itu tahu betapa Malfoy membenci senyum getirnya.

Harusnya Harry tahu bahwa semua itu membuat Malfoy merasa telah menyakitinya.

...

Harry terkesiap ketika Malfoy membanting garpu dan pisaunya ke meja. Ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak, sementara ia bangkit dan beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana?" Nott berseru.

Ia merasakan Malfoy mengerlingnya dengan sinis sebelum menjawab, "Kemana saja, asal bukan di sini."

Langkahnya berderap menjauh, sementara Harry menghela napas frustasi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke meja.

Tepat pada saat itu, suara langkah yang dipacu dengan tergesa-gesa menyeruak di antara keramaian suasana makan malam. Proffesor Quirrell berlari dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, matanya tertuju pada kepala sekolah yang tengah duduk di ujung ruangan. Langkah itu terhenti di tengah-tengah Aula Besar, tepat ketika guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu membuka suara.

"T-T-T-TROLL! T-TROLL!"

Hening.

Harry mengangkat wajah. Ditatapnya dengan ragu wajah-wajah murid lain yang perlahan memucat.

Lalu teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar.

...

"_SILENT_!"

Suara Proffesor Dumbledore menggema begitu keras, menghentikan jejeritan panik murid-murid yang sudah ingin berlari ke asrama masing-masing itu.

"Kuharap kalian semua tenang. Jangan ada yang panik. Para prefek akan mengawal murid-murid kembali ke asrama, sementara para guru.." Proffesor Dumbledore berhenti sejenak, "Ikut aku."

Gemuruh langkah dan decit bangku yang ditarik mendadak mendominasi Aula Besar. Murid-murid tampak berlalu lalang di sekitar Prefek asrama mereka, masih sibuk mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling dengan curiga, seakan Troll yang disebut-sebut tadi itu bisa berada di mana saja dan akan segera melahap siapapun yang berada di dekatnya.

Tapi Troll itu memang bisa berada di mana saja, kan?

Untung tidak ada satupun murid yang berkeliaran di luar Aula Be—

_HOLY SHIT_.

"_Yeah_, kalian punya kaki, jadi silakan jalan ke asrama sekarang juga kalau tidak mau mati." Prefek Slytherin—yang Harry bahkan tak tahu namanya—berseru santai pada murid-murid yang melempar tatapan bertanya.

M-mati?

Harry meneguk ludah dan merapat ke arah gerombolan Nott dan kawan-kawan. Setidaknya mereka juga tahu bahwa Malfoy sedang pergi—entah kemana. Mereka pasti akan mencarinya.

Oke, tenang, Harry, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Harry memejamkan matanya, bernapas lebih cepat dari biasanya, berusaha meredam kecemasannya.

Cemas? Merlin, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri!

"Dimana Draco? Kau melihatnya?"

"Dia baru saja pergi, dan dia tidak bilang ke mana."

"Apa? Tapi dia bisa berada di mana saja!"

"Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke asrama?"

"Dan jika tidak?"

"Kau akan mencarinya? Mempertaruhkan nyawamu, begitu?"

"Oh, astaga. Bagaimana jika Troll itu menemukannya? Bagaimana kalau dia berada dalam bahaya?"

"Jika dia berada dalam bahaya, sebaiknya kau tidak melibatkan diri."

"_Mister_ Malfoy akan membunuh kita!"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dibunuh Troll atau bagaimana?"

Harry mencebik putus asa mendengarkan perdebatan cecunguk-cecunguk pengecut itu samar-samar. Apa mereka akan berpura-pura tidak tahu? Apa mereka akan membiarkan Malfoy berkeliaran di luar sana tanpa tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya?

Jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Jangan lakukan apa-apa. Ingat siapa yang sedang kau cemaskan, Harry. Jangan menjebak dirimu sendiri. Dia bukan temanmu, bukan siapa-siapa untukmu. Jadi kau tidak boleh peduli padanya.

Tapi jika dia berada dalam bahaya?

Tidak, tidak, tenanglah. Dia baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Semua.. akan.. baik.. baik.. saja..

"KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKANNYA TERBUNUH, THEO!"

Namun bersamaan dengan jeritan Parkinson, menolehnya kepala-kepala ingin tahu dari berbagai penjuru, serta umpatan kasar yang meluncur refleks dari bibirnya, Harry Potter mendadak melesat keluar Aula Besar.

Draco Malfoy tidak boleh terbunuh.

Tidak malam ini.

Tidak tepat ketika Harry merindukannya.

...

To Be Continued

...

Balasan Review:

Retnoelf: Hi! Sudah di next.-. Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Sasofi No Danna: Hohoho thank you so much, sudah dilanjutkaaann.. Selamat menunggu romance ahaha :v Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

DyoKyung–Stoick: Jites aja gapapa, ikhlas kok ikhlass :v Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Blueonyx Syiie: Ahaha tanggung jawab! :v Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Guest (1): Maaf lemot hehe.. Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

ScarheadFerret: Akhirnya ada juga yang menyadarinya.-. Sebenernya aku udah nunggu kritik soal itu, dan akhirnya dateng juga hehe.. Waktu itu aku sempet nyadar dan udah terlanjur :3 Ya kan aneh aja kalo mendadak balik jadi polos gitu :3 Semoga masih bisa dimaklumi karena mereka anak anak Slytherin /Slytherin gitu lohhh :v/ jadi kata-katanya lumayan kasar.-. Anyway terima kasih banyak, aku bakal lebih berhati-hati lagi nanti. Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Oca sakamae akutagawa: Hoho.. Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Mami Fate Kamikaze: Setuju banget :3 Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

DraRry Shipper: Haha fanficnya mungkin mainin perasaan, tapi authornya enggak kok /GA NYAMBUNG KALEE/ :v Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Guest (2): Okee.. Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Guest (3): Love you too :v Love Drarry too maksudnya ahaha :v Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Aiko Michisige: Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Black: Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Rara: Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Ema Sabaku No Gaara628: Okee.. Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Alicia Jean Gaunt: Udah pasti jantungan :v Mengingat selama ini mereka segitunya nindas Harry, jadi gasabar buat ngebayangin ekspresinya haha :v Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

sherry dark jewel: Seriously aku gabisa ngebayangin Voldemort jadi gurunya Harry :v Salam kenal juga.. Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Guest (4): Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Fujimoto Yumi: Saya tanpa sadar senyum-senyum sendiri baca review ini :v Terima kasih banyak sekali lagiii, dan jujur, kalo udah ketemu dialog yang nyesek itu pasti bawaannya pengen ngulang-ngulang mulu :v Shippering-an kalau menurut bahasa kakak ahaha :v Terakhir, MEREKA EMANG KETERLALUAN MANISNYA :3 Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

mittaris1: Sorry, tapi kelihatannya seorang Draco Malfoy ngga akan pernah mau mengakui kalo dia bener-bener tersiksa :3 Jadi yaahh.. sepertinya saya hanya bisa membuat dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan segala kebimbangan dan penyangkalan terhadap perasaannya sendiri.-. Anyway, sorry for making you in a bad frustration ahaha :v Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

HiNa devilujoshi: Dia memang kejam :'( Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

Dewi15: Keep reading ya, thanks. :D

AuthorNote:

Hi! :D Udah berapa lama ga ketemu? Nyaris sebulan ya? /digampar :v/ Oke, maafkan kelemotan update yang parah banget ini. Jujur aku nulis chap 7 ini udah lumayan lama, tapi hari ini aku rombak ulang dari awal. Yah, berbekal kritik dan saran dari kotak review, pastinya. Thank you so so much deh buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar berkomentar tentang fic ini. Kalian itu menginspirasi banget.

Oh ya, maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan.-. Sebenarnya aku agak ragu dengan chapter ini, karena entah kenapa Harry benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan :3 Aku sudah berusaha menuliskan kegalauan Draco agar seimbang, tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlihat se-frustasi Harry -_- Padahal maksudku begitu -_-

Anyway, berhubung rencanaku dari awal adalah fic ini bersambung sampai buku tujuh, menurut kalian bagaimana, kalau satu fanfic untuk satu buku? Jadi untuk buku dua aku bakal bikin fic baru, semacam sekuel gitu. Gimana?

Thanks. :D

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


	8. A Hug and A Troll

Summary:

Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak mau mempertimbangkan pilihan Harry Potter kecil? Bagaimana jika topi kumal itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin' untuk Harry? Apakah kisah penyelamat dunia sihir itu akan berubah sepenuhnya? / "Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu di sana. Tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi di sini? Santo Potter itu—" / "Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / "Kau bilang apapun, kan?" / DRARRY! Read and review, please.

...

Malfoy menahan kekesalannya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun itu. Langkahnya berderap menjauhi Aula Besar, kembali ke asrama. Ia terpaksa mengungsikan rasa laparnya itu jauh-jauh, karena sejak beberapa menit lalu—sejak tatapan serta senyum miris sialan itu—nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, karena biasanya justru Malfoy yang membuat mereka kesal. Tidak pernah seorang pun membuatnya kehilangan kendali akan kearogansian yang selalu tampak di wajahnya itu. Yah, setidaknya sebelum makhluk keparat itu menatapnya seolah sedang terluka seperti tadi.

Terluka? Luka apa? Oleh siapa?

Malfoy menghela napas: singkat dan tajam. Tidak disangka rasa penasarannya mendadak meningkat jadi dua kali lipat setelah ia terbebas dari pandangan itu dan leluasa berpikir. Tentu saja, mengingat bahwa Harry adalah manusia yang sifat kepala batunya melebihi batas kewajaran, sehingga rasanya nyaris mustahil, apabila cowok itu mendadak menyerah untuk tetap terlihat kuat.

Yah, cowok itu memang terlihat kuat sih, sebelum Malfoy tahu betapa depresinya dia..

Hanya saja, malam ini, semua itu menjungkirbalikkan spekulasi-spekulasi yang diam-diam Malfoy susun di benaknya. Hipotesis yang ia percayai mendadak goyah, digantikan oleh rasa bangga dan bersalah pada saat yang sama. Ia tak percaya pikiran ini pernah melintas di otaknya, tapi— demi Salazar, ia memang memikirkannya. Memikirkannya semalaman suntuk, memikirkannya ketika tak ada yang bisa digunakan sebagai pengalih perhatian, memikirkannya ketika suasana terlalu sunyi, memikirkannya— selalu, dan setiap waktu.

Memikirkan apakah Harry Potter akhirnya merasa kehilangan.

_Oh Draco, kau menyedihkan._

Setidaknya itulah yang sedang ia pikirkan, sebelum telinganya menangkap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, serta suara gesekan ujung jubah dengan lantai batu Hogwarts.

Malfoy menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya, menyipitkan mata— waspada.

Bayangan mungil mendadak mengintip dari balik tikungan di depannya. Malfoy merapat ke dinding, bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan, ketika—

Rambut cokelat lebat yang sudah dikenalnya itu menyembul muncul.

_Wait. Mudblood_-Granger?

...

Change Me, Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance, Drama, and Adventure

"."

...

Chapter 8 – A Hug and A Troll

"Malfoy!"

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam keterkejutannya. Wajahnya tampak waspada, sementara jemarinya berkelana ke balik jubah, mencari tongkat sihir.

Malfoy tak ingin kelihatan peduli, jadi ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Tepat di langkah ketiga, Hermione Granger membuka suara.

"Err.. Bagaimana.. Harry?"

Nama itu menghentikan langkahnya di luar kemauannya. Ia berbalik, mengangkat alis, dan berdeham. "Apa?"

"Oh, lupakan. A-aku.." Hermione menggeleng, tampak membenci kegugupannya sendiri. "_Well_, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah Harry.. oke?"

Malfoy nyaris mendengus keras-keras jika tidak ditahannya. "Jadi menurutmu aku pengasuhnya?"

Hermione membuka mulut, lalu mengatupkannya lagi dengan kesal. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, Malf—"

"Dan aku tak peduli kau sedang ingin atau tidak—" Malfoy tersenyum di sudut bibirnya, "—darah-lumpur kecil."

Hermione berjengit ketika frasa itu meluncur lewat pendengarannya, ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak. Ia sudah menahan diri sejauh ini, tapi tidak. Tidak seorang pun yang bisa lolos dari selip lidah melawan Malfoy.

Menghela napas. "Anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi."

"Kenapa? Tak mau ada yang tahu bahwa tuan putri Gryffindor yang terhormat berkeliaran pada jam makan malam?"

"Aku-tidak-berkeliaran." Tegas. Jelas. Harusnya Malfoy paham. "Dan apapun yang kulakukan, itu bukan urusanmu."

Malfoy tertawa hambar. "Mungkin tadi kau sedang berpacaran dengan Weasel di koridor lain dan—"

Hermione menarik napas tajam.

Uh-oh. Sepertinya ada sesuatu soal Ronald Weasley yang tidak seharusnya disinggung.

"Kenapa?" Malfoy di atas angin. "Putus dengannya?"

"_Shut up_, Malfoy."

"Kau tak cukup berharga untuknya?"

"Kubilang, diam. Itu bukan urusanmu dan sampai kapan pun tak akan menjadi urusanmu, jadi, tutup mulutmu."

"Astaga, dia membuang semua orang, ya? Pertama, Potter, kedu—"

"DIAM!"

Malfoy menyeringai lebar. Tentang Potter, ternyata. "Kau bertengkar dengan Weasel soal Potter?"

Jeda sejenak. Mm-hm, tepat—

"Oh, Slytherin sialan."

—sasaran.

"Jadi, kalian putus gara-gara Potter? Atau kau mencampakkannya?"

"Aku tidak harus mendengarkan omong kosong ini." Hermione mulai melangkah pergi, merasa bodoh kenapa tidak daritadi saja hal itu dilakukannya.

"Dia ada di Aula, si bodoh itu."

_Tunggu dulu_. "Siapa?"

Malfoy mencebik. "Kepala pitak, tentu saja."

"Siapa bilang aku mencarinya?"

"Jadi, tidak? Cowok lain, nih?"

Hermione mencabut tongkatnya. "Aku tidak keberatan mendapat potongan poin untuk menghabisimu, Malfoy."

Malfoy mengangkat bahunya. "_Go on_."

...

"Dimana sih?" Harry mendesah jengkel, setengah hati meneruskan pencariannya. Harusnya ia kembali ke Aula Besar, atau sekalian saja sembunyi di asrama. Tapi memikirkan prospek 'Malfoy mati' membuatnya bergidik, dan yah—dia masih belum siap. Bagaimanapun juga, Malfoy itu satu-satunya orang yang dia kenal dengan cukup baik di Slytherin.

Harry menghela napas, terus berjalan, mencari, menyelidiki tiap sudut. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Malfoy belum kembali ke asrama, dan—entah kenapa—ia percaya. Sinar temaram dari tongkatnya memancar, dan akhirnya mengenai sesosok bayangan di ujung koridor. Jantung Harry mencelos saking leganya.

"Malfoy!"

Sosok itu menoleh, dan mengangkat alis heran. Harry mengerjap dan membetulkan kacamatanya. Oh, _sial_. Itu bukan Draco Malfoy.

Harry merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya melupakan bahwa _merah _bukanlah warna rambut Malfoy.

"Mencari sahabat sejatimu, ya?"

Dengusan itu bagai air dingin yang disiram langsung ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"R-ron? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Sori, tapi aku tidak akan ngobrol dengan cowok Slytherin."

Harry menghela napas. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke asrama? Ada—"

"Troll, _yeah_. Aku tidak bodoh-bodoh amat, tahu." Ron menggerutu.

"Jadi kenapa kau di sini?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Dimana Hermione?"

"Hah? Oh.. itu.. d-di asrama."

Harry menyipitkan mata. "Kau bohong."

"Aku bukan Slytherin pembohong!"

"Slytherin bukan pembohong," bantah Harry, nadanya dingin.

Ron memutar mata. "_Yeah_, terserah. Kayak aku peduli saja."

Harry memandang Ron setengah hati, lalu perlahan mundur, dan berbalik. Melangkah pergi. Tepat di langkah keempat, ia bicara. "Kuharap kau menemukan Hermione secepatnya."

Hening. Tidak ada balasan apapun.

Harry menggeleng, menjernihkan otak. Menyedihkan bagaimana melihat seseorang yang dulunya membelamu mati-matian kini begitu membencimu. Menyedihkan bagaimana fakta tentang Harry yang lebih memilih mencari Malfoy ketimbang membantu Ron mencari Hermione.

Menyedihkan bagaimana tindakannya membuat Malfoy terlihat jauh lebih berharga.

...

Harry menyusuri koridor dengan gusar. Kepanikan naik selevel berkat _keramah-tamahan _Ron. Malfoy menghilang. Hermione menghilang. Harry memutar otak, memikirkan kemungkinan tempat yang akan dituju oleh kedua orang tersebut.

Tepat saat itu, seleret pertengkaran merayapi pendengarannya.

"**..bertengkar dengan Weasel soal Potter?"**

"**Oh, Slytherin sialan."**

"**Jadi, kalian putus gara-gara Potter? Atau kau mencampakkannya?"**

"**Aku tidak harus mendengarkan omong kosong ini." **

"**Dia ada di Aula, si bodoh itu."**

"**Siapa?"**

"**Kepala pitak, tentu saja."**

"**Siapa bilang aku mencarinya?"**

"**Jadi, tidak? Cowok lain, nih?"**

"**Aku tidak keberatan mendapat potongan poin untuk menghabisimu, Malfoy."**

"**Go on."**

Harry segera menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Dalam hitungan detik, ia melesat di antara Malfoy dan Hermione— menghalangi keduanya untuk saling meluncurkan mantra.

Dan dua manusia itu pun meledak.

"Harry!"

"_SHIT_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, bodoh!" bentak Malfoy keras-keras. Harry dan Hermione berjengit bersamaan.

"Tentu saja menghalangi kalian berdua!"

"Kau buang dimana otakmu? Jika caramu seperti itu, tentu kau yang akan terluka! Bagaimana jika aku terlambat menyadarinya? Bagaimana jika aku terlanjur meluncurkan kutukan? Bagaimana jika kau yang terkena kutukanku? ARRGH!"

Hermione ikut mencerca, "Setidaknya pikirkan dulu tindakanmu itu, Harry. Jangan gega—"

"Sudah, diam, kalian berdua!" teriak Harry panas. "Seharusnya aku yang marah di sini, tapi sudah, diamlah. Jangan buang-buang tenaga lagi. Ada Troll di sekitar sini, dan sudah pasti jika kalian terus berteriak seperti tadi, ia akan menemukan kita."

"Tunggu—"

"TROLL?" jerit Hermione.

Malfoy mengibaskan tangan dengan kesal. "Diam kau, darah lumpur! Tunggu dulu, Potter, kau bilang 'Troll'? Di kastil?"

Harry memutar bola mata. "Kita harus kembali ke asrama, secepatnya."

"Asrama masing-masing, maksudmu," gumam Hermione pelan.

Harry menelan ludah mendengarnya, namun memaksakan diri tetap fokus. "Oke, Hermione, Malfoy. Kita harus temukan Ron dahulu."

"Astaga!" pekik Hermione. "A-aku.."

Malfoy berdecak. "Jangan libatkan aku dalam misi konyolmu ini, Potter. Aku belum mau mati."

'_Aku juga tak ingin kau mati, dasar bodoh_.' Harry menggeram dalam hati.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri," lanjutnya.

"Memangnya siapa kau?"

"Diam."

"Jangan sekali-kali kau berani memerintahku," kecam Malfoy.

"Aku tidak peduli, Malfoy. Aku hanya ingin kita bertiga ditambah Ron, selamat."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli pada Malfoy?" tanya Hermione mendadak.

Harry bisa merasakan perutnya bergejolak. "Aku tidak peduli padanya."

"Aku tahu kau peduli padaku."

"Malfoy!"

"Harry, ada apa ini?"

Harry memaksakan tawa gugup. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Antara kau dengannya?"

"Maksudmu, dia sebagai salah satu pesuruhku? Bukankah sudah jelas?" dengus Malfoy.

Sebelum Hermione bisa berbicara lagi, Harry memotongnya. "Sekarang, cari Ron."

"Tidak akan, Potter. Ayo kembali ke asrama."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Hermione sendirian. Dia temanku."

"Mantan temanmu," koreksi Malfoy dengan santai.

Ekspresi Hermione seakan tertusuk pisau. "Mmm, kurasa aku bisa kembali ke asrama sendiri, Harry."

Harry menggigit bibir, frustasi. Ia harus memilih, ia tahu itu.

"Potter!" desis Malfoy tak sabar.

"Sudah ya, Harry." Hermione tersenyum palsu untuk terakhir kalinya dan mulai menjauh.

Meninggalkan Harry dibelakangnya, yang hanya bisa terpaku di antara dua pilihan, di mana keduanya sama-sama sudah terpatri di hatinya.

Hermione..

Pergi..

Tapi di sini ada Malfoy, bukan?

Malfoy..

Kembali..

Harry tak tahu. Harry benar-benar tak tahu.

...

Malfoy sudah berniat mencekik Harry ketika melihatnya terdiam memandangi si darah-lumpur dengan mata hampa.

"Potter!"

Harry berpaling ke arahnya, tampak bimbang. "Ya?"

"Bisakah kau lupakan saja si dar—"

"Diam, Malfoy. Diam." Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Perlahan, ia mulai melangkah dengan tundukan dalam.

Malfoy mengangkat alis. Menatap kelinglungan Harry; sisa-sisa langkah Granger. Pikirannya berkecamuk seketika. Apakah.. Harry baru saja kehilangan Granger?

"Potter,"

"Mmm.."

"Katakan padaku kau baru saja melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuang sisa-sisa jiwa Gryffindor yang masih melekat pada dirimu."

Harry berhenti melangkah. "Sori?"

"Kau.. memilih menyelamatkan diri sendiri, ketimbang menemani Granger ke asrama, kan?"

Hening.

Tahu-tahu saja, ujung tongkat Harry sudah menempel di leher Malfoy. Matanya berkilat oleh amarah. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, menahan ledakan kata-kata yang hampir membuncah keluar dari bibirnya.

"AKU TIDAK MEMILIH UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN DIRIKU SENDIRI. SEHARUSNYA— SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGERTI—"

"Mengerti apa?" geram Malfoy, meraba tongkatnya di saku jubah.

"MENGERTI BAHWA AKU INGIN MELINDUNGIMU!" bentak Harry, tangannya yang bebas mendorong dada Malfoy hingga punggungnya membentuk dinding di belakang. "MENGERTILAH BAHWA AKU INGIN KAU SELAMAT, TANPA BERTEMU TROLL SIALAN ITU! MENGERTILAH BAHWA AKU MEMILIHMU, MALFOY, KAU!"

Malfoy membeku. Matanya menemukan iris kehijauan itu lagi.

—dan ia melihatnya.

Di sana, jauh di dalam sana, ada perih yang tak pernah bisa dilukiskan, diungkapkan— disembuhkan.

Cengkraman tangan Harry di dada Malfoy melemah. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tongkat itu diturunkan, tidak lagi mendesak leher Malfoy. Suaranya memelan, serak, hanya berupa gumaman-gumaman kecil. "Mengertilah.. aku.. memilihmu.. ketimbang.. Her—hermione.. sahabat.. tak bisakah kau.. mengerti.. sekali.. saja.."

Malfoy nyaris gemetar mendengarnya. Ia tak percaya— tak percaya bahwa Harry serapuh ini. Bahwa Harry— cowok paling bebal yang pernah dikenalnya..

Malfoy mendesah. Ia tahu ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri, mengendalikan keadaan. Mungkin saat ini ia harus menghajar Harry, mempertanyakan keberaniannya yang sudah melewati ambang batas pada putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy. Mungkin saat ini ia harus meninggalkan Harry, membiarkannya sendiri, kecewa dan lelah dan putus asa, tanpa peduli perasaannya.

Mungkin.. mungkin saat ini.. ia.. harus..

Tapi kini Malfoy benar-benar tidak peduli pada embel-embel 'Putra Tunggal Keluarga Malfoy' ataupun keharusannya. Kini ia hanya peduli pada satu hal.

Ia tahu Harry sudah mengorbankan sesuatu yang besar hanya demi dia malam ini. Karena itu, ia juga akan mengorbankan sesuatu untuk membalasnya.

Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, satu penghiburan sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya dengan kehilangan seorang sahabat karib.

Jadi— Malfoy memeluknya.

...

Harry sadar ia berhenti bernapas ketika lengan itu mendadak merangkul bahunya. Merengkuhnya erat-erat, seakan berusaha menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah Harry sadar bahwa Malfoy memang ingin menenangkannya.

Air mata itu akhirnya sampai di sudut matanya.

Harry tidak mau menangis, apalagi di sini— di pelukan Malfoy. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah, terlihat bodoh, terlihat kekanakan. Ia tidak mau menangis— Merlin, tolong.. jangan buat ia menangis..

"Potter," suara itu berbisik di telinganya, "Maafkan aku."

Tidak.. tidak.. jangan sekarang.. jangan buat dia menangis..

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kehilangan seseorang."

"Diam," Harry berbisik. "Diam saja, Malfoy."

Malfoy menegang. Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini, ia masih saja anti-perintah. "Jangan—"

"Aku tidak akan memerintah lagi." Harry berbisik, kelelahan menahan tangis. "Tolong— kumohon, diam sajalah."

"Kau suka posisi ini, ya?" Dengusan terdengar.

Harry tersenyum. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya merambat ke pinggang Malfoy. Keduanya saling mendekap. "Terima kasih, Malfoy."

"Kau tidak mengharapkan 'sama-sama' kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." balas Harry.

"Tidak jadi menangis?"

Hening.

Malfoy menepuk bahu Harry dan perlahan melepaskan rangkulannya. "Hanya agar kau tahu, aku senang kau tidak jadi mengotori kemejaku dengan ingus."

Maknanya sudah cukup jelas bagi Harry: _Aku senang kau tidak jadi menangis._

"Kupikir kita harus bergegas. Ada Troll di sini. Kecuali kau ingin mati, sih." gumam Harry.

Malfoy berdeham. "Setelah dipikirkan, aku mau mati saja ketimbang mendengarmu menceritakan _'yang barusan'_ pada orang-orang."

Harry mendengus. "Aku tidak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri, Malfoy. Ayolah, kita kembali ke asrama. Kecuali, teman-temanmu melarang—"

"Siapa sih yang kau bicarakan?" gertak Malfoy. "Tak ada yang boleh melarang-larang aku, kan?"

Harry mengangkat bahu dan mulai melangkah ke depan, berkali-kali tersenyum sendiri di antara perjalanannya, diikuti Malfoy yang menggaruk tengkuknya setiap kali memandang Harry di depannya.

Aneh.

Sesuatu yang asing, yang perlahan mengubah mereka.

Sesuatu yang asing, namun memabukkan.

Tapi mereka tak akan mengerti sekarang ini. Mereka hanya bocah sebelas tahun— yang terlanjur _berteman_.

Hanya itu.

...

Mereka berdua sudah setengah jalan menuju asrama Slytherin ketika jeritan itu membelah malam.

"Hermione!" sergah Harry, berpaling dengan waswas ke arah Malfoy. "Kita harus menolongnya!"

Malfoy menghela napas, matanya jelas-jelas menyiratkan penolakan.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, namun tak ada waktu untuk berpikir lagi. Dengan jantung yang nyaris meloncat dari balik rusuknya, diraihnya jemari pucat Malfoy— menggengamnya erat-erat, dan mulai berlari ke arah sumber jeritan— toilet anak perempuan.

...

Ketika Harry dan Malfoy sampai di sana, toilet sudah berubah menjadi segitiga bermuda. Benar-benar kacau.

Semua wastafel pecah berserakan, sementara air dari kran bocor, menyembur ke mana-mana. Sederet bilik hancur berkeping-keping. Dan di sana, di lantai yang licin, meringkuklah gadis mungil dengan rambut sewarna jahe yang sudah basah kuyup. Di sisi lain, bocah berambut merah mencekal pentungan raksasa yang bobotnya kelewat berat, sementara matanya menatap garang ke arah sosok di sampingnya, kendati tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Dan sosok di sampingnya.. adalah..

Tingginya melebihi langit-langit toilet sehingga ia terpaksa menundukkan kepalanya. Kulitnya kasar, hijau bersisik, sementara seonggok cawat menjijikkan menggantung di pinggangnya. Ingusnya berleleran—sepertinya ia sedang pilek—menetes-netes dari lubang (mega) hidungnya.

Harry menelan ludah dan ia yakin Malfoy melakukan refleks yang serupa. Keduanya saling melempar pandang pada detik ketiga, mempertanyakan keberanian masing-masing.

Malfoy mengerling dengan tajam, pastinya mengisyaratkan agar mundur. Sementara Harry bersikeras, menyuruh Malfoy memikirkan sebuah rencana. Akhir dari konflik batin tersebut, Malfoy mendecak kesal. Entah sel otak sebelah mananya yang rusak, hingga seorang Malfoy bisa mengalah seperti itu. Mungkinkah efek dari pelu— lupakan.

Ron yang melihat kedatangan dua bocah baru malah menghela napas kesal. Jelas sekali ia sudah mati-matian berjuang untuk melindungi satu orang, _masa_ dia harus melindungi tiga orang sekarang? Bagaimana mungkin?

Kecuali.. yah.. kecuali salah satu dari mereka masih punya sisa jiwa Gryffindor..

Ron terus mengelak, tapi ia tahu hatinya masih mengharapkan Harry kembali. Maka ditatapnya dengan ragu iris kehijauan itu, yang balas memandangnya dengan mantap. _Kami akan membantumu._

Ron mengayunkan pentungan tersebut ke arah paha si Troll. Begitu pentungan itu terlempar dari tangan Ron dan mengenai paha Troll, makhluk mengerikan itu meraung gusar. Tangan kotornya menggapai-gapai, mencari korbannya.

Harry menelan ludah lagi. Oh, sialan. Makhluk macam apa sih ini.

"ALIHKAN DIA, BEGO!" bentak Ron yang mulai beringsut ke arah Hermione, membantunya berdiri. "CEPAT!"

Harry menggelengkan kepala untuk menjerihkan pikirannya dan berlari mendekati Troll. "HEI, GEMUK! SINI TANGKAP AKU KALAU BISA!"

Si Troll menoleh dengan geram dan menemukan Harry. Harry setengah berharap Malfoy mau menjadi pengalih perhatian selanjutnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa— Malfoy baru saja menghilang.

"Lupakan saja pengecut kecilmu itu!" gertak Ron. "Bawa si hijau sialan itu ke sini!"

Harry menghindari sapuan jemari raksasa itu dan terus memacu kakinya mengitari toilet yang sudah separuh hancur itu, sedikit demi sedikit mendekat ke arah yang Ron maksud.

Ron menghela napas dan mencabut tongkatnya. Diayunkannya ujung tongkat ke arah pentungan tadi. "_Wingardium leviosa,_" rapalnya.

Pentungan itu terangkat, semakin lama semakin tinggi, mendekati kepala Troll, dan—

JDUAK.

"HARRY!" teriak Ron tepat waktu. Harry mendongak dan mendapati si Troll sedang pusing. Segera saja ia berlari menjauh, tepat ketika debum teredam terdengar. Si Troll akhirnya tumbang.

_Well_, seharusnya cerita berhenti di situ, tapi kemudian—

Serombongan proffesor Hogwarts berdatangan, Malfoy di antara mereka.

"Sangat tepat waktu," sindir Ron tajam, matanya mengerling Troll yang sudah ambruk di lantai.

"Kalian bisa terbunuh," Proffesor Mcgonagall tampak terguncang. "Kantorku, kalian semua. Sekarang."

"Tidak, tidak, Minerva. Kurasa kita semua perlu istirahat setelah malam yang panjang ini," potong Proffesor Dumbledore, tersenyum hangat ke arah Harry. "Mari kita tidur terlebih dahulu. Kalian juga, tidur nyenyak sebelum menghadapi detensi esok."

"Dan bukan hanya detensi," timpal Proffesor Mcgonagall. "Tidurlah, kalian sem— Severus! Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

Selusin pasang mata otomatis mengarah ke kaki Proffesor Snape yang tersingkap sedikit. Celana panjangnya robek besar, sementara tampak luka lebar menganga dan berdarah-darah, membuat ngeri siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Demi Merlin! Ikut aku ke rumah sakit, Proffesor!" sergah Madam Pomfrey buru-buru.

Semua orang menatap Proffesor Dumbledore, menunggunya bertanya atau bertindak. Namun tanpa diduga, sang kepala sekolah itu justru mengangguk. "Kelihatannya kau harus bermalam di bangsal, Severus. Ayo, yang lain."

Harry melempar pandang curiga terakhirnya pada Proffesor Snape dan mulai beranjak, diikuti Malfoy di belakangnya.

Yah, akhir yang ganjil untuk malam yang melelahkan.

...

"Aku tahu kau sedang menyusun spekulasi di otakmu, Potter."

Harry mendesah ketika mendengar suara itu di belakangnya. "Segalanya terasa mencurigakan."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, Malfoy, menurutmu dari mana asalnya luka besar seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu apa teorimu."

"Ya, tentu saja kau tahu."

"Kau pikir Snape datang ke koridor lantai tiga?"

Harry mengangguk. "Kau ingat waktu kita mendengar pembicaraan Proffesor Snape dengan Proffesor Quirrell?"

"Mm-hm, Snape bicara soal pihak yang tepat untuk Quirrell, dan ia bilang bahwa dia tahu apa yang sedang Quirrell lakukan."

"Kau lihat pintu tingkap di ruangan itu? Yang diduduki si anjing?"

"Ya."

"Bukankah itu berarti dia sedang menjaga sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu sesuatu yang akan dicuri Snape?" Malfoy mengangkat alis. "Kurasa dia bukan tipe pencuri."

"Aku tak tahu, Malfoy. Kelihatannya Proffesor Snape berusaha mendesak Proffesor Quirrell untuk membantunya mencuri benda ini, apapun itu."

"Menurutmu mengapa Quirrell bolak-balik mengunjungi ruangan itu?"

"Menambah proteksinya, mungkin?"

"Mungkin juga Proffesor Quirrell tahu caranya menjinakkan si anjing.."

"Cukup, Potter. Spekulasi ini tidak mengarah kemanapun selain sebuah misteri baru. Dan aku sudah cukup penat malam ini."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Oke."

Mereka berdua sampai di depan dinding batu yang menyembunyikan asrama Slytherin.

"_Pureblood_."

Dinding itu bergeser membuka. Harry dan Malfoy melangkah masuk dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Keduanya menghampiri ranjang masing-masing dan saling melempar pandang.

Begitu mata keduanya bertemu, ada seulas senyum yang merekah pelan dari bibir Harry. Malfoy mendengus geli.

Sudah tersirat jelas: _Selamat tidur_.

...

To Be Continued

...

AuthorNote:

AMPUUNN!

Maafkan saya para reader yang udah lumutan gara-gara update fic superdupertriple ngaret ini! Sumpah deh, saya stress banget sama tugas sekolah yang tiba-tiba aja udah numpuk di depan mata. Semoga kalian engga bosen nungguin datangnya fic gajelas ini yaa.

Anyway makasih banyak buat yang masih setia nunggu walau berbulan-bulan saya gantung T_T (percayalah saya juga merana nggantungin kalian) so, bolehlah review?

Btw review chap 7 mohon maaf belum bisa dibalas, mungkin akan saya balas di chap selanjutnya. Terima kasih banyak :D

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


	9. Broken

Summary:

Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak mau mempertimbangkan pilihan Harry Potter kecil? Bagaimana jika topi kumal itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin' untuk Harry? Apakah kisah penyelamat dunia sihir itu akan berubah sepenuhnya? / "Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu di sana. Tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi di sini? Santo Potter itu—" / "Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apapun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / "Kau bilang apa pun, kan?" / DRARRY! Read and review, please.

...

Ia sudah mulai merasa Proffesor Dumbledore kerap kali memerhatikannya semenjak insiden Troll Gunung waktu itu. Bukannya ia risih atau apa, hanya saja hal itu terasa aneh, mengingat bukan hanya ia yang saat itu terlibat dalam urusan Troll, namun Malfoy, Ron, dan Hermione juga ikut serta. Sayangnya, sejauh pengamatan Harry, Proffesor Dumbledore tidak menaruh perhatian khusus pada mereka bertiga, padahal jika ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, pastilah Hermione orangnya, mengingat refleksnya yang agak berkurang, mungkin karena sedikit syok pasca serangan Troll.

Harry tak habis pikir. Serangan Troll itu kelihatannya mengubah segalanya. Walaupun masih canggung, setidaknya Ron tidak lagi memusuhinya. Begitu pun dengan Malfoy.

—ups.

Yah, berawal dari malam itu, malam yang tak akan sanggup Harry lupakan, ketika.. ketika lengan hangat itu.. memeluknya..

Harry menghela napas, mencoba menghempaskan segala rasa yang diam-diam menohok hatinya, rasa asing yang mulai tumbuh sejak malam itu. Ia tahu dalih persahabatannya mulai memudar. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Malfoy tetap berada di dekatnya, tetap bertahan di sampingnya. _Apa saja_.

"Harry?"

Harry tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Ditatapnya Hermione yang tengah memandangnya dengan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, ya. Maafkan aku, Hermione." Harry tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini padamu." Hermione menyerahkan satu gulungan perkamen pada Harry.

"Terima kasih," balas Harry.

Dibukanya gulungan perkamen itu perlahan-lahan. Dan di sana, tepat di sana, Harry melihat nama yang nyaris membuatnya mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

Albus Dumbledore.

...

Change Me, Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance, Drama, and Adventure

"."

...

Chapter 9 – Broken

"Jadi, apa yang dia katakan?"

Harry baru saja akan melepas jubahnya ketika ia mendengar suara itu. Diputarnya tubuh dan ia melihat sosok itu, bertengger di atas sofa ruang rekreasi dengan santainya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Malfoy?"

Malfoy berdecak. "Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Dumbledore. Kau baru saja dari ruangannya, kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Apa yang tidak kutahu?"

Harry memutar mata. "Hanya beberapa kata."

Malfoy meluruskan kakinya di atas meja. "_Yeah_?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahukan segalanya padamu?"

"Haruskah kau tidak memberitahukan segalanya padaku?"

"Dia teman baik ayahku," Harry mengalah. Jemarinya sibuk menggantungkan jubahnya. "Mereka sudah kenal lama.. dan, ya. Dia turut prihatin atas— kau tahu,"

"Tragedi itu, ya, tentu saja. Anything else?"

"Apa kau salah satu petugas koran sihir itu? Daily Pro—"

"Omong-omong," Malfoy bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak menuju kamar. "Ada surat untukmu."

Pintu kamar tertutup.

Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Jadi sejak kapan ia punya hak menggeledah surat-suratku? Memangnya aku ini apa? Narapidana?"

Perkamen itu tergeletak di atas meja, 'untuk: Harry Potter'-nya tertulis dengan tinta hitam. Harry perlahan meratakan ujung-ujungnya, lalu mulai membaca.

"_Dear_, Harry.

Kuharap kau tidak lupa siapa aku. Omong-omong pondokku ada di belakang kastil, yah, kau tahu, jika barangkali kau tersesat, mampirlah.

Hagrid."

Harry mengerutkan dahi, berpikir.

...

"Tunggu dulu, kau menyuruhku—"

"Mengajakmu," potong Harry sinis.

"Whatever. Kau mengajakku ikut ke—ke rumah.."

"Rubeus Hagrid, astaga. Dia hanya.. semacam pengawas binatang liar, kurasa." Harry mengangkat bahu. "Proffesor Dumbledore menugaskannya mengenalkanku pada dunia sihir awal tahun ajaran lalu. Hanya.. mampir, kau tahu."

"Lalu apa untungnya bagiku?"

Hening.

Harry menghela nafas. "Aku.. Kupikir.."

Malfoy mengangkat alis, tak yakin.

"Kupikir mungkin saja— dia tahu _sesuatu_."

"Jangan bilang kau masih terobsesi dengan—"

"Aku tidak terobsesi, Malfoy."

"Merlin, itu sudah berminggu-minggu lalu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak terobsesi!" bentak Harry.

Malfoy melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Terserah. Aku tidak peduli. Silakan pergi ke pondok kacung Hogwarts itu dan ceritakan spekulasi gilamu itu, Potter. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli."

Harry mencebik kesal melihat Malfoy yang sudah mulai melangkah pergi. Dasar keras kepala. Padahal Harry yakin bahwa Malfoy juga penasaran mengenai cerita sebenarnya. Sungguh, ada yang janggal mengenai gelagat Proffesor Snape dan Proffesor Quirrel.

Err.. tapi mungkin 'terobsesi' memang kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kecurigaannya saat ini. Harry menghembuskan napas keras-keras.

Kalau memang Malfoy tidak mau pergi, baiklah. Ia juga bisa pergi sendiri.

...

Hal pertama yang dipikirkannya adalah kehangatan yang menyelusup di bawah sol sepatunya ketika Hagrid mempersilakannya masuk.

"Harry— oh, Harry. Aku sangat senang kau datang. Masuklah,"

Sore itu dingin dan berawan. Harusnya Harry berada di lapangan Quidditch untuk berlatih bersama anak-anak lainnya, mengingat besok merupakan ujian masuk tim Quidditch Slytherin. Tapi begitu bayangan Malfoy yang juga berada di sana memasuki otaknya, Harry mendengus. Ia masih kesal dengan arogansi temannya yang satu itu.

Ups, apa Harry bilang 'teman'?

Merlin, ia hanya tak tahu harus menganggap Malfoy sebagai _siapa_. Semua perhatian itu, semua pertanyaan apa-yang-sedang-kau-lakukan atau hati-hati-bodoh-kau-bisa-saja-terbunuh, setiap waktu yang mereka lewatkan bersama— entah hanya sekedar mengobrol di ruang rekreasi, atau saling adu mulut hingga berujung duel mantra ilegal, bukankah itu semua menandakan bahwa mereka berteman?

Tapi bahkan keduanya tak mau mengaku.

Mungkin kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka mengalami semacam perbaikan hubungan semenjak insiden Troll itu, tapi kenyataannya— mereka bukan hanya berbaikan, tapi juga menyangkal mati-matian bahwa mereka berbaikan.

Dasar makhluk kontradiktif.

"Kudengar kau sudah akrab dengan Slytherin lainnya," Hagrid meraup beberapa cangkir sekaligus beserta teko dengan uap yang mengepul. "Teh?"

Harry mengangguk setuju. "Mau tak mau. Lagipula, ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya, kok."

Hagrid kini tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Astaga, kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu, ya. Kecuali—"

"Mataku sewarna mata ibuku," potong Harry.

"Pasti bosan mendengar hal itu, yeah, kau?" Hagrid terkekeh.

Harry tersenyum canggung. Matanya berkeliling pondok, mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai pengalih perhatian. Pandangannya menumbuk tumpukan Daily Prophet lama di lantai.

"Pembobolan Gringgots?"

Hagrid mendongak dari kualinya yang berasap di perapian. "Eh? Oh, ya. Itu.. ya, aku juga tak yakin bagaimana itu bisa terjadi."

"Bagaimana mungkin.. seseorang membobol tempat seperti itu?" Harry menyerngitkan dahi.

Hagrid mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin.. sihir hitam, dan semacamnya."

"Tunggu dulu," Harry membolak-balik halaman koran sihir itu dengan heran. "Pembobolan ini terjadi di hari yang sama, Hagrid!"

"A-apa?"

"Di hari kau membawaku ke Gringgots!"

Hagrid berdeham. Wajah brewokannya nampak gusar. "Y-ya, hal itu bisa saja terjadi."

Harry menyipitkan mata dan kembali meneliti halaman tersebut. "Oh, tidak— Hagrid, mereka membobol brankas nomor 713! Tempat— kau tahu, bungkusan yang kau ambil waktu i—"

"Sshhh!" Hagrid sekali lagi menoleh ke arah Harry dengan gusar. "Jangan keras-keras, Harry."

Harry masih mengingatnya. Hari itu ketika mereka menuju Gringgots untuk mengambil beberapa kantong galleon dari ruang penyimpanan orang tua Harry. Tapi tidak hanya itu, mereka juga mengunjungi ruang penyimpanan yang sangat ketat pengamanannya. Bahkan Hagrid memerlukan surat khusus dari Proffesor Dumbledore itu masuk ke sana. Ada sebuah bungkusan kecil di dalamnya— hanya itu, tak lebih tak kurang.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa?"

"Itu.. sudah kubilang itu rahasia— urusan Hogwarts. Dumbledore percayakan padaku, jadi yah.."

"Kau tahu apa isi bungkusan itu?"

"Eh? T-tidak."

"Kau tahu." Harry menghela napas.

Hagrid memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kuali, kikuk. "Bagaimana Hogwarts, Harry?"

"Menakjubkan," Harry kembali mengulum senyum. "Terkadang aku memikirkan bahwa ayah dan ibuku juga pernah ada di sini, berjalan di lorong-lorongnya—"

Hagrid ikut tersenyum. "Ayahmu orang baik, Harry. Terkecuali fakta bahwa dia sering melanggar aturan, tapi— ayolah, hidup ini penuh kesenangan!"

"Melanggar aturan?" Harry bertanya. "Apa.. seperti melanggar jam malam?"

Hagrid terkekeh. "Macam-macam yang dilakukannya dulu— tapi kau tidak boleh meniru yang satu itu, tentu saja. Apalagi dengan adanya larangan jalan-jalan malam, terutama di koridor lantai tiga—"

"Karena ada anjing berkepala tiga itu?" celetuk Harry.

Hagrid mengangkat alis dengan heran. "Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang Fluffy?"

"Makhluk itu punya nama?"

"Tentu saja punya! Dia kesayanganku, kau tahu, kupinjamkan pada Dumbledore untuk menjaga— aku harusnya tidak mengatakan itu."

"Menjaga apa?"

"Tidak— ouch! Telur ini sudah panas!"

Harry menoleh dengan heran ke arah kuali. Sebuah telur—hitam dan besar—bergemeletuk di dasarnya.

"Hagrid—" Harry menelan ludah. "Apapun itu, dia bakalan menetas, jadi pindahkan sebelum dia mati gosong di sana."

Hagrid mengangguk gugup dan mengangkat telur itu ke meja dengan hati-hati.

"_Hell_," Harry mengerjap. "Telur apa ini?"

"Umm—"

Ctash!

Cangkang telur itu perlahan terkuak.

"YEAH!" Hagrid mendadak menggerung senang. "Kemarilah bayi kecil, kemari.. lihat papa.."

Oh, tidak. Sekarang Harry tahu itu makhluk apa.

"Kau tahu itu ilegal, kan?" Harry dan Hagrid berpaling sama cepatnya ke sumber suara di ambang pintu.

Cowok pirang itu—Draco Malfoy—bersandar di pintu dengan pandangan mencela. "Kau bisa kena Dekrit Kementrian Sihir soal—"

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah— _teman_ku." Harry menyipitkan mata dengan tajam. "Teman seasramaku."

"Masuklah, masuklah." Hagrid mempersilakan.

Draco mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, mengisyaratkan 'siapa-yang-bilang-kau-boleh-bicara-padaku' segamblang purnama di langit malam ini. Harry menghela napas, tangannya sudah terkepal sedaritadi.

"Err— kurasa dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku, Hagrid. Permisi kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lain hari." Sebuah garukan di tengkuk.

Hagrid mengangguk paham. "_Yeah_, cepatlah kembali ke kastil, bulan sudah nampak."

"Oke, _Dra-co, _terima kasih sudah repot-repot menjemputku."

Dan sebelum Malfoy protes habis-habisan perihal kata 'menjemput', Harry sudah lebih dulu menyeret lengannya sepanjang jalan menuju kastil.

...

"Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-di-sana-idiot—"

"_Hell yeah_, aku menyelamatkanmu dari bayi naga itu, kau tahu!" Malfoy melipat tangannya di dada, kentara sekali kesal. "Siapa tahu dia menganggapmu ibunya dan mengikutimu sepanjang hari, kan?"

"Tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang melucu, otak udang. Lagipula kau ngapain sih ke sana? Kau tahu pondok itu bau dan jauh dari higienis—"

"Oh_, shut up_, Malfoy! Memangnya apa masalahmu dengan Hagrid?"

Draco mengacak rambutnya. "DIA MEMELIHARA NAGA, DEMI MERLIN!"

Harry mengibaskan tangan. "_Then_?"

"_Then you'll be dead_, Harry Potter. Jangan-jangan kau juga berpikir bahwa naga adalah makhluk imut, seperti teman besarmu itu? Oh, kalian maniak."

"_Just a baby_, Malfoy."

"_A dragon baby. Are you fuckin' kidding me or what_? Si raksasa bau itu bisa membusuk di Azkaban gara gara peliharaan barunya! Kementerian Sihir melarang pembiakan naga, Potter, aku tak tahu memang kau tak punya otak atau apakah muggle-muggle itu mencekokimu khayalan tentang 'terbang bersama naga'?"

Harry merasakan pukulan di wajahnya. Pertama, ia tidak tahu apa itu Azkaban dan kelewat gengsi untuk bertanya. Kedua, terbang bersama naga _memang_ mimpi-mimpinya dulu.

Oh, brengsek.

"Potter, naga bisa membunuhmu sekali sembur. Mereka bukan untuk dinaiki, mereka tidak sebaik itu, dan punggung mereka tidak senyaman itu."

"Kau baca buku cerita muggle juga rupanya, Malfoy?" sindir Harry.

Malfoy terbahak. "Sekali lirik, semua penyihir juga tahu apa yang kau pikirkan di otak sempitmu itu."

_Shit_. Skakmat.

"Oke, lupakan." Harry mendecak. "Omong-omong, Malfoy, aku tahu kau menganggapku terobsesi— tapi dengarkan saja."

Kemudian Harry mulai bercerita— ada sesuatu yang sedang dijaga si monster kepala tiga. Di Hogwarts. Tepat di dekat mereka.

Kelewat dekat, malahan.

...

"Kau tahu? Kita bisa saja berlatih Quidditch sekarang ini atau kau bisa mampir ke kantor Dumbledore— oh ya, pak tua itu tidak mengundangmu mampir lagi?"

"Malfoy, kita sudah setengah jalan. Tutup saja mulutmu."

"Potter, kita tinggal putar balik ke kastil saja. Ayolah."

Harry berhenti melangkah. "Rencananya sudah sempurna. Aku sudah menghubungi Ron— kau harus tahu bagaimana judesnya dia sekarang ini padaku. Kakaknya yang berada di Rumania mengurus pembiakan naga, dan sudah bersedia membawa pergi si naga bodoh itu dari pondok Hagrid. Aku juga sudah mendesak Hagrid sedemikian rupa supaya rela melepaskan peliharaan 'kecil'nya itu. Kita hanya harus ke sana, ambil si naga, kemudian pergi ke menara astronomi untuk bertemu dengan Charlie, kakak Ron."

"Oh, kau lupa menyebutkan bagian bahwa kau susah payah melakukan semua ini hanya agar dapat mengorek informasi tentang si anjing kepala ti—"

"SSTT!" Harry mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa aku mengajakmu ikut serta, Malfoy? Tolong ingatkan aku."

"Mungkin kau ingin mencari kesempatan untuk menagih janjiku?"

—_apa_?

Harry berhenti melangkah. Memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan sorot hijau miliknya— menyembunyikannya dari dunia, dari janji yang pada akhirnya kembali disuarakan.

"Aku mungkin masih bisa menepatinya, kalau kau tidak berusaha keras mengubahku duluan."

"Sori?" Ia _pasti_ salah dengar.

"Jadi menurutmu kenapa aku bisa berdiri di sini, dalam perjalanan ke pondok bau si kacung raksasa, mencari masalah dengan seekor naga?"

Harry mengerjap, mendadak tersadar. Ini _out-of-character_. Draco Malfoy _tidak akan pernah_ melakukan hal ini seumur hidupnya. Bukan hakikatnya untuk menuruti orang lain dan bersusah-susah diri.

Ini salah. Ini _jelas_ salah.

"Jadi.. kenapa, Malfoy?"

Malfoy merapatkan jubahnya, mengalihkan pandang. "Aku tidak ingin mati beku percuma di sini. Setidaknya di pondok bau itu ada naga untuk menyalakan perapian."

Harry belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari pirang-platina itu. "Jadi kenapa seorang Draco Malfoy ada di sini?" ulangnya hati-hati.

"Jadi kenapa kau bertanya saat kau tahu jawabannya?" Suara itu menyentak. "Saat kau tahu semua alasannya, Potter?"

Harry menggeleng tak percaya. "Tidak."

Malfoy mendengus. "Takut untuk membuka mata? Merlin, akuilah, Potter."

Hening.

"_Kau_ yang merusakku."

...

To Be Continued

...

AuthorNote:

I miss this shit too much. But more than anything, i miss u guys!:" I miss all of you, all readers, reviewers, followers, dan kalian yang entah kenapa bisa nge-favo fik nglantur ini:" Nyaris setengah tahun off, akhirnya aku nyerah sama kesibukan real life wkwk, dan AKHIRNYA balik lagi ke dunia fanfiksi ini. Beribu maaf yang mungkin gaguna banget (tapi tetep mau minta maaf :v) untuk kalian yang mungkin masih inget sama fik ini. Yang mungkin tiba-tiba nemu di list following story dan nge-review ulang cuman biar dilanjut. HELL YEAH, tapi review-review itulah yang bikin aku inget lagi sama fik yang sudah ditinggal jauh dari jaman batu ini. Lumayan sulit balikin mood untuk nulis, harus adaptasi sama karakter Harry-Draco lagi, baca ulang dari chap 1 wkwk :v But, itu semua gaada apa-apanya kalau dibandingin sama kalian yang digantung setengah tahun, god, i'm sorry, i can't say anything else, just please enjoy and don't forget to kill me at ur review. Finally.

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


	10. Jatuh

Summary:

Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak mau mempertimbangkan pilihan Harry Potter kecil? Bagaimana jika topi kumal itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin' untuk Harry? Apakah kisah penyelamat dunia sihir itu akan berubah sepenuhnya? / "Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu disana. Tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi disini? Santo Potter itu—" / "Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu. Apapun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / "Kau bilang apapun kan?" / DRARRY! Read and review, please.

...

Draco Malfoy menahan keinginan menjambret tongkat sihir dari sakunya ketika iris hijau itu lagi-lagi memicing tajam ke arahnya.

Brengsek. Jangan tatapan itu lagi.

"Jadi kenapa seorang Draco Malfoy ada di sini?" mengucap.

Haha. Pertanyaan bagus. Terlalu bagus hingga yang ditanya tak mampu menjawab. Jadi kenapa kau ada di sini, _Draco baby_?

Jadi kenapa sejak awal kau berjanji padanya, menuruti permintaannya, berdampingan dengannya, dari waktu ke waktu, dari kelas ke kelas, dari tugas ke tugas?

"Jadi kenapa kau bertanya saat kau tahu jawabannya? Saat kau tahu semua alasannya, Potter?"

"Tidak."

Jadi kenapa sejak awal kau bersikukuh bahwa kau mampu mengubahnya menjadi seorang Slytherin, dan bahkan merenggangkan hubunganmu dengan sahabat-sahabat lama hanya demi dirinya?

Malfoy mendengus. "Takut untuk membuka mata? Merlin, akuilah, Potter."

Jadi _kenapa_, Draco, kenapa kau terlibat sejauh ini?

"_**Kau yang merusakku**_."

Kadang kala batinmu mengangkat bahu, sekali waktu logikamu mengumpat. Mungkin semenjak hatimu terjatuh dalam labirin hijau cemerlang itu, memang sudah hakikatnya kau tersesat.

...

Change Me, Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance, Drama, and Adventure

"."

...

Chapter 10 – Jatuh

Harry James Potter mundur selangkah ketika frasa itu merayapi kokleanya dan segera saja dikirim ke otak untuk diterjemahkan.

Merlin, sepertinya ia sudah tuli.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh," Draco Malfoy tertawa getir. "Jangan bersikap seakan kau tidak bersalah, seakan kau tidak melakukan apa—"

"Malfoy—"

"—apa, karena kau adalah satu-satunya alasan aku ada di sini, Potter. Kau. Kau, di antara urusan lain yang lebih mendesak, dan itu kau."

Jeda.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Malfoy. Jangan sok melankolis, oke, aku takut mendengarnya. Kau perlu ke Madam Pomfrey."

Dan mendadak ujung tongkat sihir Malfoy sudah berada di pangkal leher Harry.

Iris abu-abu itu berkilat senada dengan helai pirang-platinanya yang diterpa angin senja.

"Aku tak perlu pergi ke Madam Pomfrey jika saja kau tidak memorak-morandakan hidupku, Potter. Ini salahmu. Ini salahmu dan kepengecutanmu."

Harry merogoh tongkatnya dari balik jubah dan menempelkannya balik di pangkal leher Malfoy.

"Dan ini salahmu aku menjadi pengecut begini. Dan ini salahmu aku menjadi kontradiktif seperti ini. Dan ini salahmu, semuanya salahmu, ketika ada perang berkecamuk di dalam diriku, dan aku harus selalu berpura-pura tak peduli di hadapan yang lain, Malfoy. Aku tak ingin memberitahumu, tapi sepertinya kau memang harus tahu. Kau. juga. merusakku."

Hening.

Gelenyar angin berhembus dari barat, memperlihatkan bekas luka sambaran kilat di balik poni hitam acak-acakan miliknya.

Hanya saja kini bekas luka itu bukan satu-satunya luka yang ia miliki.

Hanya saja kini ada luka yang nampak terlalu jelas membayang di lensa kacamatanya, dari sorot yang diwariskan ibunya, dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya.

Tidak. Harry tak mau menangis.

Apalagi di sini.

Ketika dua tongkat teracung mengancam, sementara dua pasang mata bertabrakan.

Merlin, sepertinya ada dua hati yang tengah bertautan.

...

"Jadi, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, makanan dan boneka favoritnya, tapi dia pasti akan kesepian di dalam sana sendirian.."

Hagrid mengintip ke sela-sela rapatan kotak tempat Norbert (nama naga kesayangannya) diletakkan. Tangannya yang kelewat besar mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kotak sementara Norbert sepertinya bersin, jika dilihat dari ujung jari Hagrid yang hangus pasca mengucapkan salam perpisahannya.

"Oh, sudahlah, Hagrid," Harry menggeleng-geleng. "Kau kan sudah berhasil melepas Fluffy, ini pasti akan lebih mudah,"

"Hei! Soal Fluffy itu urusan lain! Itu penting sekali, asal kau tahu, melibatkan rahasia besar antara Proffesor Dumbledore dan Nicholas Flamel. Kalau tidak sepenting itu, mana mau aku memimjamkannya!"

"Tunggu dulu. Apapun yang dijaga Fluffy ini berkaitan dengan Nicholas Flamel?"

"Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Kau yang bilang, Hagrid," Harry berdecak sebal. "Benarkah?"

"A-aku seharusnya tidak bilang begitu. S-sudah, bawa pergi Norbert, aku tak sanggup melihatnya untuk terakhir kali—"

Harry menghela napas dan mulai mengangkat kotak berisi bayi naga tersebut.

"E-eh, kau tak akan kuat, Harry. Aku saja keberatan membawanya. Bagaimana jika kau bawa dengan temanmu— eh, Malfoy!"

Harry mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak lagi.

Malfoy mengangkat alis dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Tanganku terlalu bersih untuk—"

"Diam dan angkat sajalah, Malfoy." gerutu Harry otomatis.

Malfoy mengerling kesal ke arah cowok satu itu sebelum menghela napas dalam-dalam dan ikut mengangkat kotak raksasa itu.

(oh yaa, mereka selalu sukses berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi, kan?)

"Ah, ya ampun, padahal seseorang sudah bermurah mati mau memberikan sebutir telur naga untukku.. tahu saja aku lagi ingin.."

"Seseorang memberikannya? Siapa yang kelewat gila sampai membawa-bawa telur naga untuk diberikan ke orang lain?" Malfoy mencerca.

"Entahlah," Hagrid mengangkat bahu. "Aku terlalu banyak minum untuk bisa mengingat wajahnya. Pokoknya yang kuingat ia nampak antusias sekali bertanya-tanya tentang Fluffy— oh, sudahlah. Selamat jalan, Norbert.." Hagrid mendadak terisak ke dalam sapu tangan seukuran taplaknya.

Harry mengerutkan dahi. Mengerling Malfoy yang nampaknya sudah kesal gara-gara keberatan muatan. Dua Slytherin itu pun perlahan mulai mengendap-endap ke arah kastil, menuju Menara Astronomi, tempat Charlie Weasley dan kawan-kawannya menunggu.

...

Pertemuan itu berlangsung singkat. Hanya perkenalan dan sarkasme Malfoy mengenai pekerjaan hina-dina mengurus naga. Selebihnya berlangsung di antara teleskop-teleskop dan poster-poster hitungan astronomi, disaksikan obor-obor yang menyala di sepanjang ruangan.

Harry masih memandangi ekor sapu Charlie yang perlahan menghilang di balik kabut, sementara Malfoy sudah asyik _nangkring_ di tangga, tak sabar untuk segera turun dan menyerbu ranjang empuknya di asrama.

"Malfoy, namamu berasal dari konstelasi bintang, kan?"

Pirang-platina itu memutar mata dari tangga. "Bintang-bintang itu tidak akan kemana-mana, Potter, ayo cepat pergi dari sini."

"Kau duluan saja."

"Kau bisa tertangkap berkeliaran di luar jam malam."

"Aku tahu." Harry mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula, sejak kapan kau peduli tentang melanggar aturan?"

"Sejak kapan kau tidak peduli?" mengangkat alis.

Harry menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam. "People changes, Malfoy. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

"_Whatever_,"

"Malfoy?" Harry menggigit bibirnya dan melangkah ke arah tangga. "Terima kasih.. sudah menepati janji itu."

"Kau memang seharusnya berterimakasih."

"Yaa, aku tahu." Harry memejamkan matanya. "Karena itu, karena aku sudah berterimakasih.. bisa dikatakan perjanjian itu berakhir, kan?"

Deg.

"Ya." tandas Malfoy. "Akhiri saja."

Harry membuka matanya dan menahan napas. "Kau setuju?"

"Kau akan melakukan apapun sebagai imbalanku?"

"Y-yaa."

"Bagus. Aku punya dua permintaan."

Uh-oh. Harry hampir yakin dua-duanya tidak mengenakkan hati. "Go on,"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Potter." oke, itu bisa diterima.

"Setelah itu, jangan pernah kembali."

Sori?

"Setelah itu, anggaplah tak ada yang terjadi selama ini. Anggaplah kau tak pernah mengenalku, dan jangan pernah tatap aku dengan tatapan itu lagi, Potter. Anggap saja aku tak pernah ada."

"Oke."

_Aku tak pernah ingin merusakmu dari awal,_

_kau sebenarnya juga, kan?_

...

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?"

Suara Proffesor Sinistra menggema ke seluruh ruang. Dalam piyamanya ia berkacak pinggang, matanya memicing tajam pada dua bocah Slytherin yang tengah berargumen di menara kesayangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?"

"Selamat malam, Proffesor. Aku harap anda memberi kami detensi terpisah." Draco Malfoy mengangkat bahu dan beranjak menuruni tangga— begitu saja.

Harry mengikuti tanpa suara. Tanpa daya. Tanpa asa.

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, iris hijau itu meredup, semakin abu-abu.

...

"_SHIT_! AKU MELETAKKANMU DI TIM DAN INI BALASANMU? TAK BISA IKUT LATIHAN?"

Harry mengacak rambut dengan kesal. "Oke, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Urquhart, tapi kau bisa gunakan seeker cadangan untuk latihan sementara aku menghadapi detensi malam ini, kan? Lagipula, toh pertandingan itu masih minggu dep—"

"—tutup mulutmu, Potter. Jangan coba-coba mengguruiku. Dengar, aku ingin Slytherin yang membawa piala Quidditch tahun ini, dan itulah yang akan terjadi. Jadi kalau kau masih ingin di tim—"

"Aku kelewat ingin, Merlin, hanya saja— begini, kau izinkan aku tidak ikut latihan hari ini, dan aku janjikan kemenangan Slytherin minggu depan. Kau akan lihat snitch itu di tanganku. Bagaimana?"

Urquhart mendecak. "Malfoy juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku pagi tadi. Sialan,"

Harry terdiam sejenak.

Nama itu—

"Malf— dia, kenapa?"

Mengangkat alis. "Detensi, sama sepertimu. Bukankah waktunya bersamaan? Jam 8 nanti malam?"

"Oh." Harry mengangguk linglung.

_Oh_.

...

Draco Malfoy tiba di dekat Hutan Terlarang— lokasi detensinya pukul setengah sembilan malam. Yah, bukan Malfoy namanya kalau datang tepat waktu.

Filch sudah siap meluncurkan omelannya ketika Hagrid mendadak memotong, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, yang kita tunggu sudah datang! Ayo berangkat!"

Malfoy mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi memandang Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, dan Hermione Granger melangkah keluar dari bayangan pepohonan.

"Sedang apa mereka bertiga di sini?"

"Err— detensi, benar, Filch?"

Filch terkekeh sinis. "Titipan Proffesor Snape yang dua itu, lalu— Harry Potter dan si pirang ini dari Proffesor Sinistra, kau bawa saja ke tempat mengerikan, Hagrid,"

Malfoy menelan ludah. "Kau akan membawa kami kemana?"

"Masuk hutan, kurasa."

"APA?" Ron menyentak kaget. "D-di sana ada bermacam-macam makhluk liar!"

"Pelajar dilarang masuk ke sana, Hagrid." Hermione menimpali.

"Kalian bukan pelajar, kalian pelanggar peraturan," kekeh Filch kembali.

Hagrid mengangkat bahu. "Ayolah, bantu aku mencari sesuatu di sana sebentar saja."

Malfoy menghela napas panjang dan mulai beranjak mengikuti rombongan itu memasuki kedalaman Hutan Terlarang.

...

"Oke, kita berpencar saja supaya cepat. Slytherin ke arah sana. Gryffindor ke sini. Sori, Harry, aku akan ikut Ron dan Hermione, mereka hanya punya satu laki-laki, soalnya."

"Kalau begitu kami dapat Fang," Malfoy mengerling anjing Hagrid yang sedaritadi berjalan di sebelahnya.

"_Fine_, asal kau tahu saja, dia ini pengecut," cibir Hagrid sembari memberikan tali kekang Fang ke tangan Malfoy.

"Tapi, Hagrid," Harry membuka suara akhirnya. "Kau belum memberitahu kami apa yang harus kami cari."

Hagrid menepuk dahi. "Lihat itu," tangannya melambai ke arah salah satu pohon.

"Lumos," rapal Hermione.

Seberkas cahay memancar dari ujung tongkat Hermione dan mengenai sesuatu di bawah pohon."

"Unicorn?" celetuk Ron.

"_A dead unicorn_." Hagrid mendekat. "Kau lihat? Darahnya memancar."

Cairan bening perlahan mengaliri tubuhnya dari bagian perut.

"Lalu kami harus menemukan pembunuh satu unicorn ini di antara entah-makhluk-apa saja yang ada di dalam hutan? Bisa saja dia mati tertusuk cabang pohon atau apalah," Malfoy mengacak rambut gemas.

"Unicorn macam apa yang mati tertusuk cabang pohon, dasar dangkal—" gerutu Hermione pelan.

"Kau akan temukan unicorn mati kehabisan darah di mana-mana, Malfoy. Dan anehnya, darah yang ada di tanah tidak banyak. Tidak ada tanda darah mengucur sepanjang jalan pula." Hagrid mengeluh. "Ada sesuatu yang tega membantai unicorn-unicorn ini dan mengambil darahnya, kurasa. Kirim bunga api merah kalau kalian menemukannya, ya?"

"Terserah," Malfoy memutar mata. "Kau di depan, Potter."

Harry tersentak. "Y-yeah."

Setengah jalan menuju arah yang dituju habis dalam hening. Fang menggonggong keras-keras setiap ada laba-laba melintas diatas kakinya. Malfoy memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku, nampak benar-benar tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Sementara Harry sibuk menodongkan cahaya di ujung tongkatnya kemana-mana. Sekali dua kali mereka menemukan unicorn mati lagi— kehabisan darah pula.

Namun tak ada yang bicara, sepatah katapun.

Hingga mereka menemukan unicorn mati yang ketiga, dan akhirnya Malfoy menyerah sudah. "KITA TAK AKAN MENEMUKANNYA OH MERLIN AYO KEMBALI SA—"

Krek.

"—SSTTT!" Harry menempelkan jemarinya ke bibir kuat-kuat, tatapannya memperingatkan.

Malfoy mematung. Ia juga mendengar suara itu.

Kedua Slytherin itu perlahan melangkah ke balik pohon terdekat dan mulai mengintip.

Di sana, di atas tubuh unicorn yang tak bernyawa itu, sesosok makhluk bertudung berjongkok sembari menekankan bibirnya ke luka di perut hewan malang itu. M-meminum darahnya.

Harry dan Malfoy bertukar pandang.

Keduanya menahan napas.

"GUK GUK GUK GUK—"

"—Fang!"

Oh, terlambat.

"Potter—" Malfoy mundur selangkah.

Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya ke langit. Sepercik bunga api merah mengangkasa.

Sosok itu bangkit secepat cahaya, tudung hitamnya berkibar ketika ia perlahan mendekat— nyaris melayang, tanpa suara gesekan apapun di tanah..

Malfoy mengumpat dan mulai mundur teratur.

Jemari pucat nampak dari balik tudungnya, pelan tapi pasti, bergerak ke arah Harry.

_S-shit_. Seluruh tubuh Harry membeku.

Jemari itu semakin dekat.. dekat.. dekat.. dan..

Ctash!

—lenyap begitu saja.

Suara derapan kuda mendadak mendominasi udara, dan seekor centaurus memacu kakinya dari balik kabut.

Centaurus. Harry pernah memelajarinya dalam Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Makhluk menakjubkan dengan tubuh setengah manusia-setengah kuda.

"Harry Potter, _isn't it_?"

Harry mengangguk kaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan?" bisiknya heran. "Kau harus hati-hati, kau tahu, ada sesuatu yang belakangan ini berkeliaran di sini— dan itu jahat, Potter. Perhatikan langkahmu."

"Apa maksudmu sesuatu yang meminum darah para unicorn ini?" tanya Harry takut-takut.

"Kau tahu apa fungsi sebenarnya darah unicorn, Potter? Darah itu mampu membuatmu abadi. Namun sekali bibirmu mengecapnya, kau tak akan pernah hidup seutuhnya. Kau harus terus meminumnya, berulang kali, setiap waktu, untuk menjegal ajal.."

Menelan ludah. "Makhluk apa yang sudi melakukan hal keji seperti itu?"

Centaurus itu mengangkat alis. "Tak kenalkah kau, Potter? Makhluk hitam apakah ini?"

Deg.

Harry hanya tahu satu makhluk yang benar-benar hitam— benar-benar jahat.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tak seharusnya bilang begitu. Kau ada di garis takdir yang tepat, Potter. Jangan biarkan aku memengaruhimu."

Tapi.. di Hogwarts?

Apakah sedekat ini?

"Harry!" teriakan Hermione membelah keheningan malam.

Harry berbalik dan mendapati rombongan itu bergegas menghampirinya— berikut Malfoy, di paling belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron canggung.

"Aku oke," Harry mengangkat bahu, "Ada— tunggu, di mana centaurus tadi?"

"Apa? Malfoy beritahu ada sosok bertudung—" Hagrid mengangkat alis.

"Err— seekor centaurus, kau tahu, baru saja menyelamatkanku dari entah-apa-itu—"

"Jangan berkhayal, Potter, aku di sini dan tak ada centaurus daritadi." cetus Malfoy.

"Kau lari, dasar pengecut," bisik Harry. "Pergi begitu saja."

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Aku mengajakmu pergi bersama-sama? Sepersekian detik dan aku bisa saja mati—"

"Tapi kau masih hidup, Malfoy!"

"Tentu saja aku masih hidup, bodoh. Aku masih bernapas karena aku pergi darimu, sesimpel itu."

"Oke, terserah, kalian berdua," lerai Hermione. "Hagrid, kurasa lebih baik kita kembali ke kastil— s-siapa tahu makhluk itu masih ada di sekitar sini."

Hagrid mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Baik, baik, ayo cepat, kita kembali."

...

"Benarkah darah unicorn dapat membuatmu abadi?"

Harry membanting matanya ke arah si penanya— Malfoy. Mereka tengah berada di pondok Hagrid, kelelahan sehabis berjalan jauh menyusuri Hutan Terlarang.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Aku— membacanya."

"Aktingmu kurang meyakinkan."

"_Fine, whatever_. Apa itu benar?"

"Kau mendengarnya dari centaurus itu, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melihat centaurus manapun, Potter. Aku hanya— mendengarkan."

Harry mengangkat alis heran. "Kau.. tidak lari?"

"Jawab saja, deh!" gerutu Malfoy.

"Itu kepercayaan kuno sepertinya," celetuk Hermione. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hagrid?"

"Ya, tapi kau kan tidak benar-benar hidup setelah meminumnya—"

"Aku sudah tahu itu," potong Malfoy, dan sebelum Harry bisa memprotes, ia melanjutkan, "Oke! Aku mendengarkan dari balik pohon. Aku tidak lari. Puas?"

"Tidak seperti Draco Malfoy yang biasa." cibir Ron, mengacu pada insiden Troll beberapa bulan lalu ketika Malfoy lari begitu saja memanggil guru-guru dan bukannya ikut membantu menghabisi si Troll gunung. Well, tentu saja ingatan itu masih terpeta jelas di benak Ron.

"Tidak lari?" Harry mendengus. "Kenapa? Takut aku mati?"

Malfoy memutar mata. "Hell, siapa peduli mau kau mati atau tidak."

"Omong kosong, Malfoy."

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Potter."

"Oh, Merlin, kalian sudah seperti pasangan yang sedang tahap pendekatan saja—" Hermione menghela napas. "Cekcok sepanjang waktu."

Malfoy memasang wajah pura-pura mual, sementara Harry mengacak rambut hitamnya. Keduanya mengerling tak suka ke arah Hermione.

"Sosok bertudung? Kau yakin kau melihatnya meminum darah unicorn, Harry?" tanya Hagrid ragu.

Harry mengangguk setengah bimbang. "Mungkinkah—menurutmu—sosok itu.. Voldemort?"

Hening.

"Jangan sebut namanya, Harry." bisik Hermione.

"_But he's already dead_!" Ron menggeleng keras-keras.

"_He's coming back. On his way_," Hagrid mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, masa-masa kelam itu dapat kembali kapan saja. Apalagi kau sudah di sini, Harry."

"Mungkin saja ia sedang menyusun kekuatan dengan darah unicorn itu." celetuk Malfoy.

"Yah, tak heran kau tahu jalan pikirannya. Seluruh keluargamu adalah pengikut setianya." sindir Ron tajam.

"Sori?" Harry mengerjap.

"Kau tak tahu, ya? Sahabatmu ini punya relasi yang sangat kuat dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, yang memberimu luka itu dan membunuh keluargamu. Oh, jangan terkejut begitu, dunia ini memang sempit kan—"

"Ron!" sentak Hermione.

"Apa? Aku hanya beritahu—"

Brak!

Malfoy membanting tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi dan menendang pintu pondok hingga terbuka lebar, sebelum melangkah pergi dalam keremangan malam, ke arah kastil dalam diam.

Harry mencengkram tepian kursinya dan menggeleng pelan. "K-kau bercanda."

"Aku tak main-main, Harry," Ron menghela napas, "Aku sudah peringatkan kau, malam itu, semua penyihir jahat berasal dari Slytherin— dan toh ternyata kau malah memilih jadi salah satu dari mereka."

"Ron, cukup," sela Hermione. "Itu bukan salah Harry, topi seleksi yang memasukkannya ke Sly—"

"Dan dia memilih untuk tetap berada di sana, Her—"

"Dia bisa apa?" Suara Hermione meninggi. "Masalahnya di sini adalah kau merindukannya dan—"

"Cukup," Hagrid melerai. "Cukup sudah. Kalian bertiga, berhenti bicara dan kembalilah ke kastil. Kalau dugaan Harry benar, Kau-Tahu-siapa ada di hutan sana, maka kalian harus jauh-jauh darinya."

Dan begitu saja, dengan wajah Ron yang masih memerah karena kalimat terakhir Hermione dan Harry yang sedikit linglung setelah fakta yang barusan menghujam otaknya— atau hatinya, mereka berjalan kembali ke kastil, menyusul Draco Malfoy dengan asap yang nampak mengepul dari telinganya.

Sementara itu, dalam hening malam, benak Harry sibuk berpikir, mengurai benang rumit yang memenuhi kepalanya dengan spekulasi-spekulasi mengerikan ditambah kebimbangan yang mendasar.

—jadi mereka.. bukan hanya dipisahkan oleh benci dan kontradiksi masing-masing, ya? Memang ada garis takdir yang memisah pihak mereka. Memang ada persimpangan yang membelah jalan hidup mereka.

Jadi mereka.. memang _tak mungkin bisa—_

bersama?

...

Natal.

Itulah yang pertama kali menghantui pikiran Malfoy ketika kakinya menjejak lantai kastil dan matanya menangkap rangkaian holly dan mistletoe di sepanjang dinding. Mendadak emosinya perihal ucapan Ron di pondok tadi sirna seketika.

Natal. Hari Natal.

Otaknya berputar. 25 Desember, masih minggu depan— dan hiasan-hiasan norak ini sudah memenuhi kastil? Oke, lupakan saja. Itu tidak penting. Satu-satunya yang penting adalah liburan natal yang akan segera datang. Dan itu berarti Malfoy akan pulang ke manornya, dan ia akan kembali duduk di meja makannya bersama ayah dan ibunya, mendengarkan selusin pertanyaan mengenai sekolahnya dan memaksa bibirnya yang kelu untuk menjawab dengan sopan.

Dengan jawaban yang harus dikarang-karang agar terlihat sempurna, pula.

Oh, keluarga harmonis.

Kini rasanya Malfoy butuh istirahat di ranjang empuknya di asrama sana. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Ia butuh jeda dari penat yang menjeratnya. Dan ia tidak butuh—

"Malfoy, tunggu!"

—gangguan sekecil apapun dari makhluk yang sudah terlanjur masuk _blacklist_nya.

Contohnya, Harry James Potter.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

"Hanya satu pertanyaan." pinta Harry. "_Please,_"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa kata '_please_' tidak membuat perbedaan yang berarti?"

"Apakah semua yang Ron katakan tadi benar?"

Draco membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya kembali. "Apa?"

"Apakah.. keluargamu pengikutnya?"

"Nyaris seluruh keluarga penghuni asrama Slytherin adalah pengikutnya, bodoh."

"Aku tidak peduli keluarga Slytherin manapun." Harry mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tanya kau. Apa yang tadi itu benar?"

"Jadi kau peduli padaku?"

"Merlin— jawab saja!"

Malfoy mengacak rambutnya. "Ya!"

Hening. Harry terdiam.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah kembali, Potter, dan seharusnya kau mendengarkanku."

"A-apa?"

"Tolong hentikan kepedulian itu. Tidak masalah jika dulu keluargaku pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Hal itu tidak akan memengaruhi hidupmu, kan? Aku bukan siapa-siapa." tandas Malfoy. "Sudah kubilang anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal. Anggap saja—"

"Anggap saja kau tak ada?" sela Harry getir. "Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu tak ada jika kau terus-terusan memerhatikanku setiap aku mengalihkan pandang? Kau pikir aku tak tahu, Malfoy? Aku melihatmu. Aku _selalu_ melihatmu, bahkan setelah kau menyuruhku pergi dari hidupmu. Setelah perjanjian itu berakhir. Setelah _kita_ tamat. Dan kini biarkan aku bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi, siapa yang sebenarnya kembali?"

"Aku tidak kembali, Potter." bisik Malfoy. "Aku tidak kembali karena aku tak pernah pergi. Tak pernah sekalipun berhenti peduli. Aku memintamu menganggapku tak ada, tapi bukan berarti aku menghilang, kan? Aku hanya— tak bisa."

Harry tertawa pelan. "Aku merasa tersanjung kau mengira aku bisa melakukan hal yang kau sendiri tak bisa."

"Aku hanya ingin menghapusmu. Mengertilah,"

"Aku mengerti." Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga ingin menghapusmu. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang kulakukan tak satupun berhasil. Dan kau ingin tahu masalahnya apa, Malfoy?"

Malfoy menghela napas dan menatap lekat-lekat iris hijau itu.

"Kita sudah jatuh terlalu dalam."

...

To Be Continued

...

AuthorNote:

HEYHOO~ Jadi pengen ngejitak Draco deh ya lama-lama. Gemez tarik ulur tarik ulur mulu-.- OIYAA thanku buat para reader tercintah yang masih mau buka ff lumutan ini:" dan mau merepotkan diri untuk ngisi kolom review huwaa:'(((((( maaf kalau mungkin chap ini kurang memuaskan yaa:" untuk yang bertanya, mungkin tahun pertama Harry ini akan selesai di chapter 14 atau 15, kemudian lanjut ke seri berikutnya tahun kedua wkwk, jadi yaa sudah diputuskan bakal bikin ff baru untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya, satu ff untuk satu tahun, jadi semacam #CMMSeries gt ahahaha:v mohon dukungannya yaa, peran kalian sangat besar buat ff ini{{}} akhir kata, as always, please enjoy and review{{}} Thanku so much!

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


	11. Reason

Summary:

Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak mau mempertimbangkan pilihan Harry Potter kecil? Bagaimana jika topi kumal itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin' untuk Harry? Apakah kisah penyelamat dunia sihir itu akan berubah sepenuhnya? / "Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu disana. Tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi disini? Santo Potter itu—" / "Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu. Apapun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / "Kau bilang apapun kan?" / DRARRY! Read and review, please.

...

_Kita sudah jatuh terlalu dalam._

Ada sejuta alasan mengapa Draco Malfoy membenci Harry Potter dan Harry Potter membenci Draco Malfoy. Ada sejuta alasan mengapa mereka harus berada di pihak yang berseberangan, harus berada di sisi yang berbeda, harus berpisah di persimpangan. Entah takdir yang sudah mengangkat tangan, atau mereka saja yang terlalu nekat dalam melakukan perlawanan— yang jelas, mereka bertemu hari demi hari dan satu persatu alasan itu mulai memudar.

Draco Malfoy menetapkan tujuan hidupnya dari awal: kacaukan hidup siapapun yang mengacaukan Slytherin, ganggu siapapun yang mengganggu kenyamanan Slytherin, musuhi siapapun yang memusuhi Slytherin.

_Siapapun_ itu hadir dalam nama Harry James Potter, dan kendati begitu, pada awalnya semua baik-baik saja.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Sampah Slytherin."

"Slytherin bukan asramamu. Kau juga bukan bagian dari kami. Jadi, lupakan saja."

"Mimpi tak selamanya indah. Bangun dan bercerminlah. Kau bisa lihat betapa tidak bergunanya dirimu."

_Kita sudah jatuh terlalu dalam._

Harry Potter tidak bisa tinggal diam, dan Malfoy salah kalau berpikir cowok itu tak akan membalas. Harry Potter datang dengan pukulan telak, mengalahkan sarkasme-sarkasme standar yang biasanya Malfoy layangkan.

"Aku membencimu, Malfoy."

"Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu. Apapun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy."

"Ibumu pasti memiliki mata yang indah."

"Bagaimanapun kau berusaha untuk terlihat datar dan menyembunyikan emosimu, aku tahu apa yang ada di sana."

"Omong kosong, Draco.."

"MENGERTILAH BAHWA AKU MEMILIHMU, MALFOY, KAU!"

_Kita sudah jatuh terlalu dalam._

"Kau yang merusakku."

"Kau. juga. merusakku."

_Kita sudah jatuh terlalu dalam._

—hentikan.

...

Change Me, Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance, Drama, and Adventure

"."

...

Chapter 11 – Reason

Waktu Harry menemukan bungkusan jubah gaib itu di bawah pohon natal asrama Slytherin, ia pikir kacamatanya sudah rusak karena nama penerima yang tertera di sana adalah namanya. Sweater rajut dari ibu Ron, sekotak besar kacang segala rasa dari Hermione— itu wajar. Tapi ini?

Harry tidak mengeluh, tidak, tentu saja. Ini natal terbaik baginya. Sepanjang 10 tahun hidup di Privet Drive, natal selalu jadi satu hari di mana ia harus mendekor rumah seorang diri, menyikat lantai dua kali lipat dari biasanya, dan memandang Dudley melahap rakus cokelat besar dari kotak hadiahnya yang ditumpuk di bawah pohon natal. Natal selalu jadi satu hari di mana Harry harus tidur larut malam demi tugasnya membereskan botol-botol alkohol yang ditenggak habis Paman Vernon, bangun dini hari untuk memasak hidangan spesial sementara Bibi Petunia sibuk berdandan, mencuci semua kaus kaki berisi permen lengket murahan, dan mendengarkan khayalan Dudley tentang Sinterklas selama berjam-jam (tak lupa menyerukan 'itu terdengar nyata!' setiap 30 menit berulang).

Natal tidak pernah membuat Harry merasakan euforia sebelumnya. Tapi tahun ini, _well_, ini baru natal.

Harry sudah yakin ia bangun kepagian ketika dilihatnya semua ranjang kamarnya kosong, kemudian kesadaran memasuki benaknya. Hari ini libur natal. Tentu saja semua orang sudah pulang kemarin malam. Membayangkan kado macam apa yang akan ia terima kalau ia masih mendekam di bawah tangga Privet Drive nomor 4— mungkin selembar tisu atau sapu tangan berlendir Dudley (itu sudah lumayan bagus), Harry bergegas turun ke ruang rekreasi.

Di sana sudah ada beberapa Slytherin yang tidak pulang ke rumah masing-masing, menghabiskan liburan mereka di kastil, sama seperti Harry. Yah, Harry tidak banyak berharap, tapi ia tetap mengecek barisan kado-kado natal— siapa tahu ada yang salah alamat menulis namanya.

Dan kemudian ia menemukannya. Jubah gaib itu. Awalnya ia pikir hanya jubah biasa yang sudah kelewat tua, mengingat bungkusannya tak disertai nama pengirim, namun setelah mencobanya, Harry refleks menyumpah begitu menyadari bahwa pemakai jubah ini tak akan terlihat oleh siapapun. Tembus pandang. Transparan. Apapun nama lainnya.

Draco Malfoy—yeah, dia—berkata dengan sok tahu kalau jubah itu punya nama. Jubah gaib. Jadi, ya, Harry percaya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada kutukan atau semacamnya di situ? Yang mau membunuhmu kan banyak, bukan cuma aku saja."

"Dan atas dasar apa tepatnya kau mau membunuhku, Malfoy?" Harry memutar mata dengan bosan, "Lagipula kalau ini memang mengandung kutukan atau salah satu dari prasangka burukmu itu, aku pasti sudah mati daritadi."

"Oh, betapa bahagianya bisa datang ke pemakamanmu nanti, Potter!"

"Kupastikan kau ikut masuk ke peti matinya."

"Jadi kita berduaan di dalam peti mati, nih?"

_Pause_. Oke, serahkan saja pada Malfoy untuk membuat suasana semakin _awkward_ dari hari ke hari. Nah, berhubung terakhir kali mereka bicara serius, Harry membelokkan percakapan terlalu jauh, esoknya Malfoy sama sekali tidak memberikan celah untuk bicara serius lagi. Seakan semuanya hanya candaan. Seakan semuanya hanya lelucon. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang sedang mempermainkan dan siapa yang sedang dipermainkan. Mereka sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, _fine_. Lalu kenapa?

Yah, semacam itulah. Padahal malam itu Harry benar-benar berhasil membungkam Malfoy, di mana hal tersebut nyaris mustahil terjadi— normalnya sih begitu. Perbaikan hubungan langka yang dicapai dalam skala 9 dari 10 ini malah tidak beralasan atau pun bertujuan sama sekali. Slytherin memang sukar dimengerti.

Tapi, sebagaimana dicerna menggunakan logika, tentu saja keduanya lebih memilih situasi sok bahagia ini ketimbang situasi sebelumnya. Kontradiksi. Saling menghindar. Tatapan sinis.

Oh, ayolah. Jangan terlalu hipokrit. Mari tidak membahas masa itu. Perjanjiannya sudah usai. Mereka sudah usai. Soal merusak-dirusak—

—itu urusan nanti.

Pokoknya saja, tahu-tahu mereka sudah begini.

"Omong-omong, Potter, aku tak tahu dari mana kau mencuri Nimbus Dua Ribu itu sampai-sampai kita bisa menang Quidditch kemarin," Malfoy mengalihkan pandang dari tumpukan kado natal miliknya yang baru dibuka sebagian, "Yang jelas kau mencurinya, kan?"

"Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore mencuri untukmu?"

"Jangan bercanda lagi, Malfoy," Harry menoleh dengan jengkel, "Sudah sepagian ini kau melawak, dan itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Malfoy melempar sekotak besar cokelat kodok ke arah Harry, "Hadiahmu, Potter. Kau tahu, aku repot-repot membeli dan membungkusnya un—"

"Untuk Draco Malfoy, dari Pansy Parkinson, sahabatmu dalam tanda kutip," Harry mengeja satu-persatu kata di kartu ucapan keras-keras.

"—sial."

Mendengus, "Kupikir dia sudah jadi pacarmu dari zaman dahulu kala, Malfoy."

"Jangan mengingatkanku soal gosip laknat yang kau sebar-sebar itu," Malfoy bergidik, "Itu semua salahmu. Kau, si Weasel, dan si Mud—"

"Hei! Kau sendiri ngapain berduaan dengan Parkinson di kamar begitu!"

"Aku mengintimidasinya, gara-gara dia membakar semua surat dari penggemarku," Malfoy menandas dengan kesal, "Bahkan sekarang aku tak tahu siapa-siapa saja anak kelas lima yang menyukaiku!"

"_Anak kelas lima_?" Harry menyembur, "_The hell_, kau baru sebelas tahun!" 

"Usia tidak menghalangi mereka untuk melihat ketampananku, kan?"

"Aku tidak menyesal waktu menyebarkan gosip itu, Malfoy," Harry menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, "Setidaknya anak kelas lima yang terperdaya itu sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar."

"Yeah, bagus kalau kau tidak punya penyesalan," Malfoy mengangkat bahu, "Soalnya aku juga tidak menyesal waktu menghajarmu."

"Aku masuk rumah sakit—" Harry menggertakkan gigi begitu memori itu melesak ke permukaan, "—gara-gara kau."

"Dan kau bilang kau membenciku."

"Aku memang membencimu."

"Tidak sebenci dulu. Aku bahkan masih ingat tanduk yang mencuat dari kepalamu waktu kau bilang 'Aku membencimu, Malfoy. Aku benar-benar memben—"

"Hentikan," Harry mencebik melihat tingkah Malfoy yang berusaha menirukan ia beberapa bulan lalu itu, "Tidak mirip sama sekali."

"Oh, coba kau yang melakukannya, pasti lebih penuh penghayatan."

Harry menghela napas, "Aku juga ingat seseorang berkata 'Potter, apa kau benar-benar membenci—"

"Hei!"

"Satu sama, Malfoy. Sekarang diam. Buka saja kado-kadomu itu. Siapa tahu ada satu yang dari anak kelas lima, ha-ha."

"Aku tidak peduli," Malfoy melempar beberapa bungkusan yang ada di pangkuannya ke tumpukan di sudut, "Mana kado darimu?"

Harry mengangkat alis, "Aku tidak akan membuang galleon untukmu, Malfoy, kupikir kau sudah tahu."

"Tapi aku memberimu kado!"

"Itu dari Parkinson, demi Merlin! Untukmu!"

"Yeah, tapi sama saja aku memberimu kado—"

"Oke!" Harry mengatur nafasnya dan melempar balik cokelat kodok itu, "Hadiah untukmu."

Malfoy mengerang frustasi dan mulai merobek bungkus cokelatnya dengan sedikit berlebihan, "Kau tahu, Potter? Lebih baik aku bicara dengan kodok ini daripada denganmu."

"Silahkan," Harry membalas sengit, "Tidak ada yang melarang."

Malfoy mendengus sekali lagi dan mulai menggigit kodok malang itu dengan sekuat tenaga, "Kau konyol, Potter."

"Kau lebih konyol."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"K—" Harry menjernihkan kepalanya, "Kenapa tidak kau kemasi saja barangmu sekarang juga? Kau bilang kau pulang hari ini, kan?"

"Aku lebih berminat meneruskan hal ini ketimbang pulang ke rumah."

"Kau kekanakan, Malfoy."

"Kau lebih kekanakan."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

—dan begitu seterusnya.

...

"Buku apa itu?"

Draco Malfoy menyeret kopernya memasuki Aula Besar. Iris abu-abunya langsung terfokus ke meja Slytherin yang kosong, hanya diisi satu cowok dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat. Harry Potter, partner duel mantra ilegalnya. Bocah kelas satu itu refleks menghela napas frutasi begitu melihat kedatangan Malfoy. Di hadapannya, di samping segelas jus labu favorit Malfoy, sebuah buku tebal tengah dibaca. Harry mengangkat wajah dari bacaannya begitu pertanyaan bernada sarkastik itu meluncur dari bibir Malfoy.

"Aku menyerah."

Malfoy mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang Harry, jemarinya masih mencekal pegangan koper. "Menyerah soal apa, nih?"

"Nicholas Flamel," Harry mengacak rambutnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kedua lengan, "Aku sudah membaca nyaris separuh buku di perpustakaan dan tidak ada satupun buku yang menyebutkan nama itu atau sesuatu tentang anjing berkepala tiga."

"Kayaknya aku pernah membacanya di suatu tempat."

"Aku juga merasa pernah mendengarnya," Harry menutup buku itu, "Mungkin aku akan mencoba mencarinya di seksi terlarang."

"Kau benar-benar putus asa, ya?" Malfoy tertawa singkat, "Santo Potter melanggar peraturan. Luar biasa."

"Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy. Lebih baik kau membantuku menemukan cara melewati Mr. Filch kalau-kalau aku serius mau menggeledah seksi terlarang nanti."

"Err.. pakai jubah gaibmu?"

Harry menepuk dahi, "Benar. Benar sekali. Jubah itu."

Malfoy tersenyum sekilas dan menyodorkan satu bungkus cokelat kodok di atas meja. "Tadinya mau kumakan sendiri, tapi melihatmu begitu depresi dengan si Flamel ini.. yah, semoga sukses."

"Ini pasti salah satu cokelat dari Parkinson yang tadi pagi itu, kan?"

"Oh, jangan banyak protes, deh," Malfoy bangkit dari kursi, "Kalau tidak kau makan, simpan saja, jangan dibuang. Siapa tahu besok-besok kau merindukanku."

"Yeah, aku _pasti_ merindukanmu," Harry memutar mata dan menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangan.

"Jangan mati sebelum aku kembali, oke?"

Harry mendengus geli sebagai balasan dan memandang sosok Slytherin itu menarik kopernya ke pintu keluar tanpa sepatah kata lagi. Diam-diam, ketika ujung jubah Malfoy sudah benar-benar menghilang, perlahan dialihkannya iris kehijauan itu ke arah sebungkus cokelat kodok di atas meja.

Harry menghela napas. Bibirnya mengulum senyum.

"Kau juga jangan mati, Malfoy," bisiknya.

...

Dan, di sinilah Harry James Potter pada akhirnya.

"Wow,"

Seleret cahaya kemerahan memancar dari lampu minyak yang Harry tenteng di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya mencekal ujung jubah gaib yang kebesaran itu. Hal pertama yang ia tahu adalah _damn it,_ ini sempurna.

Harry berhasil melewati sepanjang jalan ke perpustakaan— oke, ya, dia serius soal seksi terlarang itu— tanpa gangguan prefek ataupun hantu barang satu pun. Padahal jam malam sudah dimulai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

Ah, ia harus berterimakasih pada pengirim jubah ini nanti. (dan Malfoy yang sudah mengusulkannya, tapi ia tak akan berterima kasih pada Malfoy, jadi lupakan saja).

Harry mencapai seksi terlarang lima menit kemudian dan mulai mencari rak berlabel huruf F.

"Flamel.. Flamel.. dimana kau?"

Harry meletakkan lampu minyaknya di pinggiran rak dan terus mencari. Sekali dua kali, ia menggamit buku besar yang kelihatannya berhubungan dengan si Flamel ini, namun tidak menemukan apa-apa. Malahan buku-buku itu sangat mengerikan, dengan ilustrasi-ilustrasi penyiksaan dan mantra-mantra kejam di tiap halamannya. Setelah jengah berkutat di bagian _horror_ itu, Harry mencoba mengambil satu buku besar bersampul polos dengan harapan menemukan Nicholas Flamel.

Maka, dibukanya buku itu, dan—

—sebuah lengkingan, panjang dan mengerikan, nyaring memekakkan telinga, memecah kesunyian malam.

Harry menutup buku itu dengan suara berdebam, tak kuasa mengatasi keterkejutannya. Tanpa sengaja, siku Harry ikut menyenggol lampu minyak di pinggir rak.

Prang!

Suara kaca pecah menghantarkan sambaran listrik di seluruh tubuh Harry. _Oh, shit._ Dengan tergesa-gesa diselubungkannya jubah gaib ke atas kepala seraya kedua kakinya memacu langkah sekuat tenaga ke arah pintu keluar.

Hampir sampai, hampir sampai..

"Meong?"

Harry tidak pernah sebenci ini pada seekor kucing.

Mrs. Norris menatap tajam lurus ke arah Harry. Pupil matanya nampak menyala dalam gelap. Jantung Harry berdegup kencang. Sepertinya jubah ini tidak berfungsi sama pada kucing. Oh, matilah dia.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang Mr. Filch menyusul. Masih terpaku di tempatnya, Harry menyaksikan Mr. Filch memungut lampu minyaknya yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping itu dan terkesiap.

Bahkan Neville Longbottom yang katanya murid paling bodoh seangkatan itu pasti bisa merasakan kalau lampu tersebut masih panas.

"Dia masih di sini," bisik Mr. Filch pada Mrs. Norris, "Temukan dia, sayang."

Harry bergidik. Dengan menahan nafas dan melangkah sepelan mungkin yang ia bisa, cowok nekat itu merapat ke dinding dan mulai kabur.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, terlepas dari adrenalin yang terus-menerus meningkat, Harry berharap ia tidak sendirian saat ini.

...

"Draco?"

Draco Malfoy menghela napas bosan. Kepalanya disandarkan ke bantalan sofa, sementara kakinya _nangkring_ di atas meja. Manornya memang sepi setiap waktu, untuk ukuran bangunan sebesar itu, dengan tiga orang penghuninya. Tapi, yeah, itulah satu-satunya hal yang Malfoy suka tentang rumahnya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang akan mengusiknya, mengganggunya. Iris kelabunya mengerling ke arah ibunya dengan malas-malasan, seakan benar-benar merupakan suatu keterpaksaan untuk membalas. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Keluarga Greengrass ada di ruang tamu. Ayo, kau harus menyapa beliau."

Malfoy beranjak dari sofa dan mengikuti ibunya ke ruang tamu. Ayahnya sudah ada di sana, sedang berbicara pada Mr. dan Mrs. Greengrass. Di antara mereka, dua anak perempuan berdiri berjajar— yang satunya Daphne Greengrass, cewek Slytherin angkatan Malfoy, partner gosip Parkinson, sementara yang satunya lebih kecil, mungkin si adik, nampak memilin-milin ujung roknya dengan gugup.

"Hei, Daph," Malfoy mengangguk singkat, hanya syarat.

Daphne Greengrass nyengir.

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy menepuk bahu putranya, "ini Astoria."

Malfoy mengerjap, mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah si gadis kecil.

"Err.. Draco Malfoy."

Astoria Greengrass berkulit putih bersih, tubuh yang kecil namun jangkung— sedikit lebih tinggi dari anak seusianya. Binar matanya cerdas dan hangat, rambut cokelat lebat membingkai senyum manisnya.

"Halo, Draco," ia menggumam kikuk, "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku.. Astoria."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

...

Harry mengumpat.

Setelah sampai cukup jauh dari jangkauan Mr. Filch dan Mrs. Norris yang mengejarnya seperti kesetanan, ia berhenti sejenak. Ngos-ngosan, namun masih sadar sepenuhnya. Harry melempar pandang berkeliling. Ini bagian kastil yang belum pernah dicapainya. Sepertinya semua kelas yang ada di sini sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Harry membuka salah satu pintu kayu lapuk dan mengintip ke dalam.

Iris kehijauannya jatuh pada sebuah cermin besar di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Rasa penasaran Harry yang kadang-kadang dikeluhkan orang-orang itulah yang mengendalikannya kini. Perlahan didekatinya cermin itu. Semua tampak normal. Harry baru saja akan berbalik pergi ketika lensa itu perlahan berputar— mengubah bayangan yang terefleksikan di atasnya.

Dan di sana, tepat di belakangnya, muncul sosok ayah dan ibu yang selama ini ia mimpikan. James Potter, dalam bingkai kacamata yang sama, tersenyum pada Harry dari cermin. Sementara itu, Lily Potter, dengan iris hijau milik Harry, menyentuh bahunya lembut, menguatkan.

Harry tercekat. Perlahan jemarinya menyentuh bahunya sendiri. Gemetar, Harry tidak menemukan tangan hangat ibunya. Slytherin itu menoleh.

Nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Banyak orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya karena cermin ini, Harry."

Harry tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang sudah dikenalnya itu. Dengan sekali tolehan, matanya terbelalak memandang Proffesor Dumbledore duduk di salah satu kursi kelas.

Harry lebih dari sekedar yakin tadinya tidak ada seorangpun di sana..

"Aku tidak membutuhkan jubah gaib untuk tidak terlihat," Proffesor Dumbledore tersenyum. "Cermin tarsah memperlihatkan hasrat terdalam seseorang, Harry, bukan masa depan. Karena itu, jangan sampai kau terlena di sini dan lupa untuk hidup, seperti kebanyakan orang."

Harry tak mampu berkata-kata untuk sesaat.

"Cermin ini akan dipindahkan besok, ke tempat yang lebih aman. Kau tidak perlu datang ke sini lagi," lanjutnya.

"Y-ya, Proffesor."

"Kau bisa kembali ke asramamu sekarang, Harry."

Harry mengerjap linglung. "Err.. Proffesor, bolehkah saya bertanya, apa.. apa yang Anda lihat saat Anda memandang cermin ini?"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku?" Proffesor Dumbledore mengangkat bahu. "Aku melihat diriku sendiri memegang sepasang kaus kaki baru. Kau tahu, banyak orang mengira buku adalah hadiah natal terbaik untukku."

Harry menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia mengangguk perlahan dan mulai merapikan ujung-ujung jubah gaib yang menutupi kepalanya, sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan, kembali ke asrama.

...

"Maksudmu—" Malfoy menghela napas, "Kau hampir mati dikejar Filch, tanpa menemukan apa-apa soal si Flamel?"

Liburan natal selesai, kembali pada Harry dan keputusasaannya mencari Nicholas Flamel.

"Oh, diam sajalah, Malfoy. Kau pikir mencari di seksi terlarang kelewat mudah begitu?"

"Kau kan bawa jubah gaib, idiot."

Harry menyumpah, "Buku-buku itu terkutuk, Malfoy. Mereka menjerit dan meronta-ronta— kau tahu, segala macam yang mereka lakukan. Itu cukup menyulitkan, belum lagi Mrs. Norris—"

"Katakan ini bukan gara-gara kucing tolol satu itu—"

"Yeah, suka tidak suka, kucing tolol itu bisa melihat menembus jubah gaib," potong Harry sarkas. "Bukan salahku. Kau juga pasti tidak memperhitungkan dia kan?"

Malfoy mengerang, "Begini saja. Sekarang lupakan semua yang kau tahu soal misteri ini, dan mulailah menjalani hidup sebagai siswa biasa."

Harry menggeleng pelan, "Aku belum menyerah."

"Kenapa sih topi itu tidak memasukkanmu ke Gryffindor, kalau kau sepatriotik ini? Jadi pahlawan tidak semenyenangkan itu, Potter. Hadapilah, akan lebih mudah kalau kau berhenti peduli."

Hening.

"Berhenti peduli?" Harry mengangkat bahu, "Itu yang Slytherin lakukan?"

"Dengar. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan pilih mana yang lebih mudah. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari ini, Potter. Berhentilah menyengsarakan diri sendiri."

"Kau tahu, Malfoy?" Harry memulai, "Semua kejanggalan ini selalu berkaitan. Anjing kepala tiga, Proffesor Snape dan Proffesor Quirrell, troll, Nicholas Flamel— bahkan naga Hagrid dan darah unicorn, semuanya pasti punya relasi. Ada alasan mengapa mereka terjadi. Tidak mungkin kebetulan. Dan omong-omong soal unicorn itu, ada seseorang yang sedang mencari kekuatan, Malfoy. Seseorang yang berusaha menjadikan dirinya abadi. Di Hogwarts, begitu dekat. Bagaimana bisa sih kau tidur nyenyak di malam hari dengan adanya semua peristiwa ini?"

"Oke," Malfoy memutar mata. "Oke, terserah padamu. Omong-omong, mana jubah gaib itu?"

Harry menyambar sesuatu dari balik bantalan sofa. Malfoy mengambilnya dan mengamati jubah itu. Perlahan tangannya menjelajahi bagian-bagiannya, sampai jemari itu menggapai sesuatu di dalam saku.

"Err.. Potter?"

Harry tersedak begitu melihat benda yang ada di tangan Malfoy.

"Kenapa ada cokelat kodok di sini?"

_Crap._ "Untuk k-keberuntungan."

Malfoy mengangkat alis keheranan. "Jangan bilang—"

"Ya," Harry menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandang, "Itu cokelat darimu."

Malfoy harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai. "_Seriously_, Potter? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar merindukanku."

Harry mendengus, "_No way_. Aku hanya tidak bernafsu memakannya, Malfoy, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Lagipula buat apa merindukanmu? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan—"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Harry mengerjap. "_Apa_?" 

Malfoy membuka bungkus cokelat kodok itu dan melemparkan kartunya ke Harry, "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku lapar."

Ia menggigit kodok itu dengan seringai di sudut bibir.

Harry menelan ludah, menjernihkan kepalanya. Difokuskannya iris hijau itu ke kartu yang baru saja Malfoy lempar, pura-pura membaca. Kemudian ia membeku.

"Kau tampak serius sekali, Potter," Malfoy mendengus geli, "Tokoh siapa yang ada di kartu itu?"

Harry Potter mengangkat wajahnya dengan syok ke arah Malfoy. Jeda sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Slytherin itu membuka suara.

"N-nicholas.. Flamel."

...

"—pencipta batu bertuah, dan itulah kenapa semuanya masuk akal!" Harry membuka halaman per halaman buku tebal di hadapannya. Perpustakaan senggang siang ini, beruntung bagi Draco Malfoy yang kentara tersiksa sekali reputasinya tercoreng karena harus berada di sana.

"Lihat, baca ini," Harry menunjuk salah satu paragraf dengan kelewat semangat, "Proyek alkemia dengan Albus Dumbledore, batu yang bisa membuat pemiliknya abadi— ya, Malfoy, ya. Sosok bertudung di Hutan Terlarang, dia meminum darah unicorn, itu untuk membuatnya abadi, tapi ia tak benar-benar hidup, seperti yang centaurus itu katakan. Ia kemudian mengincar batu ini, dan Albus Dumbledore menyembunyikannya di Hogwarts, meminjam Fluffy ke Hagrid untuk menjaganya— oh, Merlin, aku baru ingat!"

"Satu-satu, Potter," Malfoy mengeluh. "Apa selanjutnya?"

"Kau ingat berita pembobolan Gringgots awal tahun ajaran, Malfoy?"

Malfoy mengangguk. "_Then_?"

"Batu itu ada di sana sebelumnya! Hagrid perlu surat khusus dari Proffesor Dumbledore untuk membuka brankasnya, dia bilang itu urusan rahasia, mereka memindahkannya ke Hogwarts tepat ketika seseorang ingin mencurinya, sekali lagi di bawah penjagaan anjing kepala tiga itu. Sosok bertudung itu ingin melewati si anjing— seseorang yang memberikan telur naga ke Hagrid!"

"Dia bertanya-tanya soal Fluffy, ya.." Malfoy menggumam. "Sudah kuduga mana mungkin ada orang yang membawa-bawa telur naga—"

"Oh.. tidak," Harry mendadak tersentak. "Proffesor Snape mengancam Proffesor Quirrell, Malfoy. Troll yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kastil, kaki Snape yang berdarah-darah— gigitan Fluffy! Dia sengaja memasukkan troll itu sebagai pengalih perhatian, supaya dia bisa menyelinap ke koridor lantai tiga—"

"_Really_?" sela Malfoy tak yakin. "Dia orang yang memasukkan troll ke kastil, membobol Griggots, membawa-bawa telur naga, meminum darah unicorn? Err.. Proffesor Snape?"

"Tentu saja! Potongan-potongan misteri ini begitu jelas sekarang!"

"Tapi, Potter, kau melewatkan satu hal."

Harry mencelos.

"Untuk apa Proffesor Snape menginginkan keabadian? Jangan bilang semua orang juga menginginkannya. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seekstrim ini hanya untuk membuat dirinya sendiri abadi—" 

"Persis," Harry menghela napas, "Dia tidak menginginkan batu bertuah itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia— kau dengar waktu centaurus itu bilang tentang makhluk sihir hitam paling jahat? Proffesor Snape menginginkan batu bertuah itu untuk tuannya."

"Maksudmu—" Mata Draco melebar.

"Voldemort."

Malfoy bergidik, "Jangan sebut namanya. Oke, sekarang, kalau ini seserius itu, kita harus mengatakannya ke Dumbledore."

Harry mengangguk setuju. "Pertama-tama kita harus minta izin masuk ke kantornya. Proffesor Mcgonagall— ayo, Malfoy."

...

"Saya akan mengumpulkannya segera, Proffesor."

Ronald Weasley menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gusar di bawah pelototan tajam Minerva Mcgonagall. Esai Tranfigurasi yang harusnya dikumpulkan minggu lalu itu belum sama sekali ia garap. Habisnya, Hermione menolak memperlihatkan esainya, sih. Ron hanya butuh dua atau tiga paragraf padahal, dari sembilan belas paragraf yang tertulis rapi itu.

Dan, yah, di sinilah ia pada akhirnya. Menguatkan diri menghadapi amukan maut kepala asramanya. Ingatkan ia nanti untuk mencekik Hermione.

"Besok pagi, Mr. Weasley."

Ron menghela napas getir mendengarnya. Menumpuk nyali untuk meminta keringanan waktu, Gryffindor itu perlahan membuka suara.

"Err.. Proffesor—"

Tepat saat itu pintu di belakangnya menjeblak terbuka.

"Proffesor Mcgonagall!" Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy—Ron memutar mata—terengah-engah.

Proffesor Mcgonagall mengangkat alis keheranan. "Ya, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Kami harus bertemu Proffesor Dumbledore. Sekarang juga," cetus Harry.

"Urusan.. penting sekali," tambah Malfoy.

"Maafkan aku, tapi Proffesor Dumbledore baru saja pergi ke Kementrian untuk memenuhi panggilan—"

Harry mengerang frustasi, "B-beliau pergi? Tapi ini darurat!"

"Aku yakin urusan apapun ini bisa kau percayakan padaku, Mr. Potter. Akan kusampaikan setelah Kepala Sekolah kembali ke Hogwarts."

Malfoy mengacak rambutnya, "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Katakan saja."

Harry mengerling Ron sejenak, yakin cowok itu bakal terkaget-kaget dengan hal yang akan dibicarakannya. "Oke. Proffesor, jadi.. begini."

...

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa bocah seperti kalian berdua mengetahui rahasia sekolah, tapi, tenanglah— batu itu berada dalam pengamanan yang sangat ketat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menerobosnya. Aku sendiri sudah memastikannya bersama Kepala Sekolah, dan beberapa guru lainnya. Jadi, pikirkan hal lain dan jangan coba-coba memberitahu murid lain tentang hal ini. Kau juga, Mr. Weasley."

Ron menelan ludah.

"Proffesor," Malfoy menimang-nimang ucapannya, "Apa guru yang melindungi batu tersebut, termasuk Proffesor Snape?"

"Ya. Ada masalah dengan kepala asrama kalian?"

_Oh, shit._

"T-tidak apa-apa," Malfoy mencengkram lengan Harry sebelum cowok itu berhasil menyuarakan apapun, "Kami permisi."

...

"Dengar. Proffesor Snape akan mencurinya malam ini, tepat sekali, karena Kepala Sekolah sedang pergi—"

"Lalu apa?" Malfoy balas berkeras, "Kau akan menghentikannya?"

"Hei," Ronald Weasley tiba-tiba berlari menyusul mereka. "Kau tahu, maksudku, apa yang tadi itu.. semuanya.." 

"Ya, Ron. Semuanya benar," Harry menghela napas, "Dan, Malfoy, ya, aku akan menghentikannya."

"Kau gila? Merlin, kau masih kelas satu, dan dia guru! Lagipula, kalau memang dia yang membobol Gringgots untuk mencuri batu itu, cuma penyihir hitam kuat yang bisa melakukannya, Potter, kau jangan cari mati!"

"Aku ikut," Ron mengucap serak, "Kalau kau benar-benar akan mencoba menghentikannya— walaupun aku tahu bakal ada anjing kepala t-tiga, aku ikut, Harry."

"Oh, ya, bagus, tambahan pahlawan Hogwarts," Malfoy memutar mata, "Ini yang kau mau, Potter? Mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri? Kau sudah dengar, ada pengamanan yang sangat ketat—"

"Di mana Proffesor Snape sendiri ikut membuatnya! Itu terlalu mudah baginya, Malfoy, dia tahu semua kunci dari pengamanan guru-guru, dia juga sudah mengancam Proffesor Quirrell— mungkin ia ingin memastikan cara melewati pengamanan itu, tahu sendiri Proffesor Quirrell guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, kan?"

"Hentikan spekulasi gilamu itu," Malfoy menyambar dua lengan Harry dan mengguncangnya, "Kau bisa saja mati!"

"Oh, sekarang kau takut aku mati?"

"DEMI SALAZAR— YA!" Malfoy membentak. Cengkramannya di bahu Harry menguat. "Ya, aku tak ingin kau mati, Potter."

Ron mengerutkan dahi bingung. Harry tertawa hambar.

"Sangat lucu, Malf—"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa," Pirang-platina itu menggeram, "Berhentilah peduli sekali ini saja, dan coba pikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku sudah memikirkan diriku sendiri, dan ini mauku. Aku sudah bersikap egois sekarang, Malfoy, kau senang? Aku tidak peduli kau mau bilang apa. Aku akan tetap pergi ke koridor itu malam ini."

Konfirmasi. "Aku akan memberitahu Hermione. Keberatan?" Ron menanyai Harry.

"Thanks a lot, _mate_."

Malfoy merenggut kerah kemeja Harry begitu Ron tersenyum linglung dan berlari pergi. Iris abu-abunya memandang benci ke arah iris kehijauan itu.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu bunuh diri, bodoh."

"Setelah selama ini, Malfoy, setelah kau begitu ingin mengenyahkan aku, kenapa sekarang harus berubah?" Harry mendengus getir, "Aku tak pernah merusakmu, Malfoy, dan kau juga tak pernah merusakku. Kita sendiri yang melakukannya. Hanya kita sendiri yang punya kekuatan melakukannya."

"Baru sadar?" Malfoy tertawa hambar, "Aku merusak diriku sendiri, Potter, dan bukannya kau sendiri yang memberitahuku kenapa? Kenapa kita berdua berubah? Mengapa kita ada sejauh ini?"

Harry menggeleng. Matanya memanas.

"Kita sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, kan?" bisik Malfoy tajam.

Hening. Cahaya senja menerobos sela-sela jendela berdebu kastil dan membuat wajah keduanya tampak berkilauan.

"Aku tak ingin bangun lagi, Potter. Aku ingin tetap jatuh— asalkan kau ada di sana."

"Kau tak bisa menghentikanku, Malfoy. Semua ini mengarah pada Voldemort, semua ini.. menuntunku pada apa yang orang tuaku coba pertaruhkan."

"Bagaimana denganku, kalau begitu?"

"Kalau kau.." Harry menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak mengerjap. Untuk tidak membawa satu dua butir sialan itu ke pipinya. "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin jatuh bersamaku, aku akan pergi denganmu. K-kita.. akan mencegah si pencuri mendapatkan batu ini. Bersama-sama, Malfoy."

"_Apa_?"

"Aku mengerti apa arti egois itu sekarang. Dan aku ingin bersikap egois, sekali ini saja. Aku ingin kau ada di sana untukku, bahkan jika itu adalah kali terakhir aku bisa melihatmu. Melihat.. dunia."

"Dari awal kau sudah bersikap egois, Potter," Malfoy tersenyum getir. "—dan aku selalu jatuh dalam permainanmu."

Cengkraman itu dilepas.

"Aku ikut."

...

To Be Continued

...

AuthorNote:

JDUAR. Harry kenapa jadi nyebelin di akhirnya—" Maksa banget—" Oke, chap depan bakal full aksi mereka berempat /spoiler. Maafkan kekurangan chapter ini, kalau kurang memuaskan atau ada typo atau alurnya kecepeten— yah, maafkan segalanya, reader:" Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mau bersabar menunggu kelanjutan fik ini, terutama yang sudah menyempatkan diri mengisi kolom review, klik link favorite dan follow story,_ damn it _akhirnya tinggal sekitar 3 chap lagi ff ini bakalan tamat FINALLY! As always, mohon dukungan kalian (lagi) ya di kolom review! :) Sampai ketemu chap depan!

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


	12. Malaikat Maut

Summary:

Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak mau mempertimbangkan pilihan Harry Potter kecil? Bagaimana jika topi kumal itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin' untuk Harry? Apakah kisah penyelamat dunia sihir itu akan berubah sepenuhnya? / "Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu di sana. Tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi di sini? Santo Potter itu—" / "Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / "Kau bilang apa pun, kan?" / DRARRY! Read and review, please.

...

—dan Salazar, tolong ingatkan kenapa ia mau menyongsong kematiannya sendiri?

Langkah kaki teredam. Ujung jubah gaib bergesekan. Obor menyala di sepanjang dinding. Bahu sampai pinggang saling berhimpit. Kepala merunduk. Helai rambut sekali dua kali menghalangi pandangan. Hela napas— keras, terlalu keras untuk diabaikan.

"Malaikat maut itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" dan pertanyaan konyol yang menyertainya, sejatinya adalah bagaimana mereka berinteraksi selama nyaris setahun ini. Selalu, setiap kali konversasi itu bermula, antara makian atau basa-basi yang menjurus ke makian— oh, resmi seri.

Dan Harry juga resmi gila, setidaknya menurut Malfoy. Jadi mereka impas. Sama-sama gila, maksudnya.

"Aku penasaran, walaupun sebentar lagi aku akan melihatnya. Kalau perempuan, apa dia cantik?" masih berlanjut, Slytherin itu kukuh kalau sudah urusan intimidasi. "Kalau aku jatuh cinta pada malaikat maut, apa aku akan dibawa ke surga? Mungkin aku bisa pacaran dengannya, mengingat aku mati sebelum punya pacar satu pun."

Kacamata. Bekas luka istimewa. Iris hijau keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh memacariku, Malfoy."

Dengusan familiar. Berdengung di telinganya. Ia tidak menangkap nada bercanda, kendati balasan sengit itu jelas tidak bemakna harfiah— _tidak_, tentu saja tidak. _Jangan konyol_.

"Kenapa diam saja? Lakukan sesuatu— beri aku bunga atau semacamnya. Oh, lihat sekarang tanggal berapa? Kau harus ingat hari jadian kita."

_Mungkin_ sumpah serapah yang disamarkan dalam lelucon, atau Harry hanya mau mencairkan suasana menjelang kematian mereka.

"Malfoy, _sweetheart_, kau dengar aku, kan?"

Langkah kakinya sendiri terhenti. Tatapan jengkel. Melesat mulus, menembus kacamata bodoh lawan bicaranya.

"Sebelum mati, ayo kita damai saja— dan siapa yang bilang aku _mau_ pacaran denganmu?"

Harry memutar mata, kentara dari samping. Sekali pun mereka gelap-gelapan, sempit-sempitan, dan berbagai macam kondisi memuakkan lainnya yang hanya bisa ditemui selagi berada di bawah perlindungan jubah gaib— dalam perjalanan memacari malaikat maut, Malfoy mendengar jelas gumaman bosan itu.

"Terserah."

Gertakan antar rahang. _Terserah_. Malfoy menyumpah dalam hati. Sudah bagus ia mau menuruti permintaan tak masuk akal rambut hitam itu tadi sore— _memintanya ikut bunuh diri_. Oh, tambahan, sebelum bunuh diri berlangsung, ia juga diharuskan melawan anjing berkepala tiga dan entah-sihir-mematikan-apa yang dipasang guru-guru Hogwarts.

Seakan Alohomora atau Wingardium Leviosa bakal berguna saja, mengingat level mereka yang jauh— _jauh_ sekali, berbeda.

Lagipula, memang hanya dua mantra sialan itu yang diajarkan pada murid tahun pertama. _Yeah_, sekiranya _pasti_ bisa membantu mereka menembus perlindungan super ekstra si batu bertuah, kan? Ha-ha-ha.

"Oke, dengar," menoleh ke kanan. "Kau tertekan, aku juga. Kau merasa sedang berjalan ke pemakamanmu sendiri, aku juga. Bergembiralah karena akhirnya kita ada di pihak yang sama-sama merana, Malfoy."

Ocehan bak total gerbong Hogwarts Express dikali tiga mengetuk kokleanya, minta tolong syaraf antarkan ke otak.

Malfoy menolak. Ia menulikan diri sejenak. Jari-jemari yang mencengkram ujung jubah gaib sisi kanan supaya tetap menutupi tubuh mereka dengan sempurna itu mengerat. Bibirnya komat-kamit lagi, mengumpat.

"Kenapa sih kau memintaku ikut mati?"

Hembusan napas. Kali ini bukan penat. Terdengar seperti berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu yang dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti. Mungkin itu yang Harry rasakan— dan setidaknya Malfoy tahu benar.

Ia sudah menghabiskan nyaris separuh waktu tidurnya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Abstrak, tapi membekap dadanya kelewat erat. Tidak memberi celah untuk sekedar menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Malfoy tahu rasanya— tapi tak bisa bicara.

Ia sama sekali tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Aku tidak memintamu ikut mati," Harry bicara— pelan, serupa bisikan, takut suaranya terdengar hantu yang berkeliaran. "Aku hanya memintamu _menyaksikan_ kalau-kalau aku mati."

"Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa aku harus menyaksikan kematianmu? Dan, kedua, memangnya ada jaminan kalau sesuatu yang membunuhmu tidak akan membunuhku juga? Atau, ketiga, bagaimana kalau aku yang mati duluan di dalam sana?"

Serentetan nada tak beraturan. Tidak sabar. _Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa_. Harusnya tambahkan juga, kenapa Malfoy sendiri mau saja mengiyakan. Tapi—

"Aku—"

..selalu begitu, kan, Harry?

"—tidak punya alasan khusus."

Malfoy _selalu_ menuruti apa pun yang lolos dari bibir_mu_.

Angkat bahu. "Mungkin aku hanya ingin kau ada di sana."

—dan Malfoy memang selalu ada di sana, kan?

"Bukannya kau senang melihatku akhirnya lenyap dari permukaan bumi? Katamu itu yang selalu kau inginkan."

_Katanya _itu yang selalu ia inginkan.

"Kau ingat, sebelum kau pergi liburan?" memalingkan wajah, tidak lagi menghadap ke depan. Malfoy masih mengerling diam-diam ke arah kiri, fokusnya untuk menyembunyikan diri sedikit berkurang. "Waktu kau bilang padaku supaya aku jangan mati sebelum kau kembali."

Anak tangga. Koridor lantai tiga masih jauh. _Sial_.

"Sekarang kau sudah kembali, Malfoy—" meneruskan, nadanya getir. Takut suaranya pecah di ujung, Harry menelan ludah sedikit. "—jadi, kalau aku mati malam ini.. seharusnya tak masalah, kan?"

Hening.

Malfoy membeku. Ia _takut_ mendengarnya.

Lebih takut dari menemukan anjing berkepala tiga di dalam sekolah. Lebih takut dari menatap wajah marah ayahnya waktu ia mengabaikan Astoria Greengrass di hari perkenalan mereka. Lebih takut dari mendengar keputusan cowok_ itu_ untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri.

Lebih takut dari kenyataan bahwa ia akan mati, sebentar lagi..

Tapi Malfoy lebih takut mendengar desisan getir itu. Lebih takut ketika Harry memalingkan wajahnya, dalam diam, dan perlahan jari-jemari itu menyeka cairan yang membasahi kacamatanya.

Tentu saja, pada akhirnya, Harry hanyalah bocah sebelas tahun.

—dan kemudian sesuatu melesak dalam ingatan Malfoy. Ia pernah— _pernah_, sekali waktu, melihat air mata itu. Menggenang di sana. Tapi..

"_MENGERTILAH BAHWA AKU INGIN KAU SELAMAT, TANPA BERTEMU TROLL SIALAN ITU! MENGERTILAH BAHWA AKU MEMILIHMU, MALFOY, KAU!"_

..apa tepatnya yang ia lakukan waktu itu, ya?

"Kita tunggu Ron dan Hermione di sini, supaya mereka bisa bergabung di bawah jubah gaib."

Datar. Seperti biasa. Kendati sarat akan kecemasan, cowok itu kembali pada mode Harry-sok-tidak-peduli.

"Hei," ia mendengar bibirnya sendiri angkat bicara. "Kalau aku memintamu jangan mati malam ini, apa kau akan melakukannya seperti waktu liburan?"

Iris hijau itu mengerlingnya. Malfoy tertegun.

Otaknya sendiri yang merangkai kesimpulan itu.

—kelam?

Rasanya kurang lebih seperti sosok gampang sewot yang ia panggil sampah Slytherin di hari pertama mereka masuk Hogwarts itu sudah lenyap. Tak berbekas. Begitu saja.

Mungkin Harry harus membayar untuk panggilan istimewa dan jabat tangan kagum penyihir-penyihir dewasa. Mungkin ia harus membayar untuk jadi terkenal sepanjang masa— mungkin.. ada harga yang harus dibayarnya, dan setelah semua ini..

Ia lelah.

Beban itu memberat di pundaknya— orang tuanya meninggal dunia, seluruh masyarakat sihir mengenal namanya. Semua orang mengharapkan dirinya jadi luar biasa, anak yang sempurna.

Tapi bahkan harapan mungilnya yang tak sebanding itu— seorang teman untuk menghadapi hari-hari di asrama, kandas.

Ia _lelah._

Lalu, bagaimana dengan pembunuh orang tuanya yang kabarnya akan kembali kapan saja? Bagaimana dengan peristiwa-peristiwa tidak biasa yang terjadi di Hogwarts, di depan matanya sendiri, dan spekulasi tepat sasaran yang membawanya menuju musuh abadinya tersebut?

Bagaimana dengan—

"_Kau tak bisa menghentikanku, Malfoy. Semua ini mengarah pada Voldemort, semua ini.. menuntunku pada apa yang orang tuaku coba pertaruhkan."_

_Yeah_, Draco Malfoy, dengarkan ia. Dengarkan keluh kesahnya yang secara tak langsung dititipkan padamu, dan _hanya_ padamu. Seorang.

"Aku lelah."

_Aku tahu._

"Jangan memintaku melakukan sesuatu yang belum pasti begitu, dong."

"Berjanjilah," _aku tahu, Potter_. "—untuk tidak mati."

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini," cebikan. "Kau kan tahu sendiri aku mana bisa mengatur-atur takdir."

Nyaris tersenyum— _nyaris_ saja.

"Tidak akan lucu kalau Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup jadi Anak-Yang-Mati-Digigit-Anjing, kan?"

_Oh, kau tahu maksudku, Potter._

Dengusan geli. Cengiran samar yang hinggap di sudut bibir.

"Kau tenang saja, Malfoy," barisan frasa untuknya, khusus. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

_Bagus_. Karena sekali lagi, berjanjilah, Potter— bertahanlah.

Ini akan segera berakhir.

Hanya satu malam yang _biasa_ lagi..

...

Change Me, Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance, Drama, and Adventure

"."

...

Chapter 12 – Malaikat Maut

Harpa itu sudah di sana terlebih dulu.

"Demi—"

"Ssshh!" Hermione membungkam mulut Ron sebelum aneka umpatan meluncur keluar dengan volume tak normal, hal bodoh yang akan menyebabkan mereka terbunuh, bahkan sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan 'demi Merlin'-nya.

"B-bagaimana kalian bisa setenang itu?" mengecil, nadanya. Napasnya tertahan di paru-paru. Matanya bergerak liar, ngeri.

Gundukan itu di sana, seperti pertama kali Harry melihatnya.

"Kurasa harpa itu yang membuatnya tertidur," komentar Malfoy. "Selalu bermain sendiri, kan?"

"Sepertinya dimantrai."

"Terakhir kali aku dan Malfoy kemari, harpa sialan itu berhenti bermain. Lalu— lalu, kau sudah bisa menebaknya. Fluffy terbangun dari tidur siang."

"Kalau begitu," Hermione berbisik. "Kenapa harpanya tidak berhenti bermain sekarang?"

"Oh, jawabannya sudah jelas, kan?" dengus Malfoy. "Karena kita tidak kelihatan."

Harry menelan oh-nya. Benar. Mereka berempat ada di bawah jubah gaib. Untung ukuran jubahnya cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuh mereka semua, terutama kepala Malfoy yang menggelembung besar— ah. Sori. Harry lupa mereka sudah melancarkan gencatan senjata. Momen penting terakhir sebelum mereka bertemu malaikat maut, katanya. Sejak dulu Malfoy memang konyol.

Kadang-kadang Harry bingung sendiri memikirkan apa yang pirang-platina itu tunjukkan padanya sewaktu mereka pertama kali mengenal, sampai-sampai cap cowok keparat menempel di benaknya, melabeli nama Draco Malfoy dengan huruf kapital.

Padahal Malfoy tidak lebih dari sekedar cowok menyebalkan yang hobi mengintimidasi orang lain. Itu saja.

Apa hanya ia yang terlalu berlebihan dalam memandang, atau memang relasi mereka sudah berubah sejak berbulan-bulan lalu?

Oh, _jelas_ berubah, karena Malfoy yang dulu tak akan melarangnya mati, kan? Harry menghela napas. Jangan ingat-ingat hal itu lagi. Jangan pikirkan sesuatu yang tak bisa disimpulkan. _Jangan, jangan, jangan._

"Kalau begitu Snape sudah ada di sini," celetuk Ron. "Memangnya punya siapa lagi harpa itu kalau bukan dia?"

"Kita terlambat, oke, ayo menyerah. Bakal menyenangkan untuk balik saja ke asrama—"

"Kita belum terlambat kalau bisa menghentikannya."

Decihan. Malfoy melempar tatap _oh-ya-kau-Potter-si-pahlawan-kesiangan_. Harry menekan insting debat ke dasar otak. Jangan, _jangan_ berpikir. Lupakan saja iris abu-abunya.

Oh, sialan, ia malah mengungkitnya sekarang.

"Pintu tingkapnya," Hermione mendesah kecewa. "Cakar makhluk itu ada di atasnya."

"Mau mencoba memindahkannya?"

Malfoy mengerang. Ron menelan ludah. Hermione menarik napas.

Harry jadi ikut putus asa menyaksikan rekan-rekannya. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia ke sini sendiri..

"Hitungan ketiga?"

Mereka berempat melepas jubah gaib dan berjongkok di sekitar cakar raksasa itu. Menggesernya perlahan, sampai pintu tingkap di bawahnya bisa dibuka.

Harpa berhenti berbunyi. Gerakan samar. Raungan rendah.

Tapi Harry, Malfoy, Ron, dan Hermione sudah meluncur turun ke dalam lubang gelap yang berada persis di balik pintu tingkap. _Terserah kau saja, Fluffy, meraunglah sesukamu._

Harry memejamkan mata waktu kegelapan melahapnya. Samar-samar, jauh di dasar hatinya, mungkin ia juga menanyakan hal yang sama— apa mereka akan bertemu malaikat maut malam ini?

...

"Untung saja tanaman ini menahan jatuhnya kita," Ron nyengir sekilas, memandang tubuhnya yang menubruk semacam tanaman rambat— memenuhi ruangan.

"Untung saja?" pekik Hermione. "_Look at you!_"

Malfoy menyumpah seketika. Sulur-sulur tanaman itu mendadak bergerak, merambat, melilit kedua tangan dan kakinya. Iris abu-abu itu mengerjap, mengedarkan pandangan. Bersibobrok dengan ketiga penyihir lainnya.

Ada takut yang terlukis di wajah masing-masing.

"_Devil's Snare_— Jerat Setan," bisik Hermione.

"Aku tak ingin tahu namanya," Harry menarik napas. "Aku ingin tahu cara menghentikannya."

Satu sulur melilit perutnya.

"K-kurasa aku pernah membaca sesuatu di buku Herbologi! Atau Proffesor Sprout pernah mengatakan sesuatu soal—"

"Berhenti basa-basi, Granger!"

Kini merambat ke dadanya.

"Oh, kalian ada di kelasnya juga! Ingat-ingatlah!" Hermione menjerit.

"Jerat Setan—" Harry mengerang. Meliukkan tubuhnya ke kanan, berusaha menghindar. Benaknya berputar keras. "—menyukai tempat lembab?"

"Harry, awas lehermu!"

Brengsek. Malfoy benci makhluk setan ini.

"Pikirkan sesuatu!" bentaknya putus asa. "Tempat lembab— dia tidak suka sesuatu yang kering, sesuatu.. sesuatu.."

"Api!" teriak Hermione. "Jerat Setan benci api—"

"_Well_, nyalakan sekarang kalau begitu— enyah dariku, parasit!"

Hermione ikut menendang-nendang ke segala arah. Panik menyebar di udara. "Tapi tak ada kayu!"

"KAU INI PENYIHIR ATAU BUKAN?" Malfoy meledak. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. "Ambil tongkatmu, darah lumpur!"

Ron misuh-misuh. Harry melempar tatap mencela.

"—oh, jangan tatap aku begitu." Nadanya memperingatkan. "Granger!"

Hermione tampak terguncang sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"Cepatlah!" Ron mencebik frustasi.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak— mencoba berkonsentrasi. Mencabut tongkatnya, bibirnya merapal, tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan.

"_Lacarnum— inflamare_."

Cercah api biru menguar dari ujung tongkat. Suhu mulai naik. Sulur-sulur kurang ajar itu mulai mengendur, kemudian melepaskan lilitannya.

Hembusan napas beradu.

"Tapi tak ada kayu—" Malfoy mengacak rambutnya setelah tangannya bebas. "—dan kau menyalahkanku karena memanggilnya darah lumpur?"

"Oh, tutup mulutmu—"

"Dengar—"

"_Seriously_, Potter," bentak Malfoy. "Kau yang dengar. Dia hampir saja membunuh empat nyawa!"

"_Yeah_," Harry membalas. "Dan dia yang menyelamatkan empat-empatnya. Kau tahu mantra tadi? Atau kalau tahu, kau bisa melakukannya? Kita semua panik— jadi tak ada yang salah."

Keputusan final. Atur napas.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Malfoy memutar mata, terlalu malas untuk mendebat, meloncat turun lewat pinggir Jerat Setan. "Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kalian cepat ke sini dan lihat?"

Ketiga sisanya mengikuti jejak Malfoy, meloncat turun. Lantai batu itu dingin, sedikit menembus sol sepatu. Di hadapan mereka, satu lorong panjang menurun sudah menghadang.

"Kita sudah menghadapi milik Hagrid, kemudian kreasi Proffesor Sprout—" Hermione memaparkan sembari berpikir. "Apa yang berikutnya?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, pastinya." Ron menyeletuk, masih sibuk mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah— setelah dipeluk erat oleh Jerat Setan dengan _penuh_ kasih sayang.

"Kita terus?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri." Malfoy mendengus, memacu langkahnya. Mendahului. Menyusuri lorong.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu Harry.

"Kami akan berada tepat di belakangmu," Hermione tersenyum hangat. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Harry."

Ron menyampirkan senyum samar. "Bertahanlah— _mate_."

Harry mengangguk, membalasnya dengan satu cengiran lebar.

"Apa kalian akan berada di sana selamanya? Cepat sedikit, aku ingin tidur malam ini!"

Sama-sama menoleh. Malfoy melipat tangan di dada, kentara jengkel. Langkahnya yang panjang-panjang membuatnya sudah berada jauh di depan mereka.

"Kelihatannya justru kau yang bersemangat mendapatkan batu bertuah itu," sindir Ron.

"Darah murni yang hidup abadi," Hermione tertawa hambar. "_What a wonderful life_."

"Oh, ya, agak-agaknya frasa itu lebih cocok ketimbang darah lumpur yang hidup abadi." Malfoy memutar mata.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak mengulang-ulang kata itu?"

"Maksudmu, darah lumpur?"

Hela napas. "Ya, maksudku darah lumpur, Malfoy."

"Sori, sudah bawaan lahir."

Harry menggeleng-geleng sekilas. Rasanya aneh melihat dua kubu yang saling berseteru itu ada di sini, bersamanya— satu tim paling tak terduga yang siap menghadapi apa pun demi ia.

"Jadi kau mau kami bawakan Kau-Tahu-Siapa ke sini atau bagaimana, Potter?" kembali berdengung, ocehan sarkastik yang sedia mengantarkannya sampai akhir.

"Jangan cerewet, Malfoy."

—kendati begitu, langkah kakinya terasa lebih ringan. Di lorong panjang itu, atau lorong-lorong berikutnya, atau jebakan berikutnya, atau pengamanan berikutnya.

Ia yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja.

...

Melesat. Cepat.

Sialan. Malfoy tak mau mengakui bakat terbang Harry memang luar biasa, tapi ia sudah melihatnya berulang kali dan sulit menahan diri untuk tidak memuji.

Hela napas. Umpatan. Satu paket.

Di ruangan setelah Jerat Setan tadi, ada sekitar seratus kunci bersayap yang belingsatan tanpa arah di udara— serta beberapa buah sapu tua yang disandarkan di dinding. Jelas kreasi Madam Hooch, dan semenjak peristiwa memalukan di hari pertamanya, Malfoy jadi punya dendam kesumat terhadap guru yang satu itu. Jadilah ia menolak ide terbang dan menangkap kunci bersayap yang tepat— untuk membuka pintu ke ruangan berikutnya.

Dan jadilah Harry si pahlawan kesiangan yang melakukannya.

Berhasil, tentu saja. Kunci itu mereka dapatkan lima menit kemudian dan empat bocah kelas satu itu langsung memasang tampang muak begitu melihat ruangan berikutnya.

Troll— troll gunung waktu itu, terjerembab di lantai batu, tak berdaya.

"Proffesor Snape benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik," dengus Ron. Pengalamannya menyerang Troll dengan pentungan raksasa itu sudah cukup membuatnya sensitif.

"Sudah kubilang dia yang memasukkan Troll waktu itu sebagai pengalih perhatian," Harry menyeletuk.

Mereka bergegas melangkah menuju ruangan berikutnya. Kali ini sedikit aneh. Begitu mereka membuka pintu, obor-obor di sekeliling ruangan menyala, dan memperlihatkan—

"Mcgonagall sialan,"

—papan catur raksasa beserta bidak-bidaknya.

"Catur penyihir?" bisik Hermione tak percaya. "Ini gila."

"Err.. kita harus memainkannya?" Ron melempar tanda tanya ke tengah udara.

Malfoy mendecak kesal. Iris abu-abu dipaku jengkel pada barisan bidak hitam putih yang saling berhadapan itu, tingginya nyaris mencapai langit-langit. _Brengsek_, umpatnya. Kakinya perlahan melangkah dengan hati-hati, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi kalau seseorang mencoba menerobos pintu tanpa memainkan catur raksasa sialan ini.

Pion-pion itu mengacungkan pedang begitu Malfoy melangkah maju. Menyilang, isyarat menghalang. _Oh,_ _brengsek _lagi.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk hal konyol begini—" Harry mengacak rambut. "—apa benar-benar tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Harry, kau ambil posisi di sana—"

"Ron,"

"Tidak, dengar—"

"Weasley,"

"Hei—"

"Kau bercanda,"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan catur keparat ini dan membawa kalian ke ruangan berikutnya, oke?" cebik Ron kesal. "Ikuti saja. Kau ingin menghentikan Snape kan, Harry?"

Hening.

"Dia benar," Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Kami sudah setuju untuk membantumu— sekalipun itu artinya mati."

"Harry, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Semua _harus_ baik-baik saja, Hermione." Harry menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah berjanji soal itu pada seseorang."

...

To Be Continued

...

AuthorNote:

Mampus. Kepanjangan. Pasti bosen bacanya :3 Saya mati-matian mau ngejadiin aksi mereka full satu chapter dan— iya, gagal :3 Sori. OH IYA. Promosi bentar ya, hehe. Saya kebetulan pas stuck sama chapter ini malah ngeluyur ngetik oneshot, dan jadilah **recensere**. Jadi itu semacam side-storynya CMM, tapi rencana saya sih bakal bikin side story berikut dan berikutnya, doakan saja ya xD Saya khusus bikin untuk para pembaca CMM tercinta lo :v Terakhir, sampai ketemu chapter depan, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa review, ya. Thanks a bunch.

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


	13. Final

Summary:

Dunia sihir butuh seorang pahlawan. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika topi seleksi tak mau mempertimbangkan pilihan Harry Potter kecil? Bagaimana jika topi kumal itu meneriakkan 'Slytherin' untuk Harry? Apakah kisah penyelamat dunia sihir itu akan berubah sepenuhnya? / "Tidak, Potter. Aku akan menempatkanmu di sana. Tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada. SLYTHERIN!" / "Kau yakin dia sanggup beradaptasi di sini? Santo Potter itu—" / "Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy." / "Kau bilang apa pun, kan?" / DRARRY! Read and review, please.

...

Pansy Parkinson akan jadi yang pertama kali menyumpahinya kalau ia berhasil selamat dan kembali ke asrama esok pagi.

Kemudian Theodore Nott, berikut Vincent Crabbe, lalu Gregory Goyle.

Mungkin Severus Snape, yang katanya sedang berburu batu konyol itu sekarang, malah akan membunuhnya lebih dulu.

Malfoy menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan jengkel. Jemari kakinya yang dibungkus sol sepatu itu bolak-balik mengetuk permukaan lantai. Lirikan ke arah arloji tidak bisa dihitung saking tidak terhingganya. Rasanya terlalu tenang. Draco memang suka keheningan. Tapi kalau disuruh memilih sih, ia lebih memilih mendengar Parkinson mengoceh ketimbang mendengar desingan pedang milik pion-pion raksasa sialan ini. Kemudian mengingat Parkinson membuatnya mengingat juga kata-kata dramatisnya yang tidak berguna. Selepas malam ini, mungkin cewek itu akan menyerocoskan daftar kalimat tidak berguna (lagi) yang harus Malfoy dengar.

Itu pun kalau ia bisa selamat. Saat ini, ada sejuta alasan yang bisa menyebabkannya terbunuh. Termasuk tatapan hijau sialan, seperti biasanya.

"_Apa_?"

Yang disentak dengan sentimen balas mengangkat bahu, mengalihkan pandang. "Kau.. kelihatan depresi, Malfoy."

"Aku _memang_ depresi."

"Oke."

Dua detik hening, Malfoy mendengus keras-keras. Mungkin terus bicara bisa mengalihkan benaknya dari: sepertinya cuma ia di sini yang enggan mati. "Sebenarnya poin utamamu yang mana?"

"Aku cuma mau bilang sebentar lagi semuanya selesai," Harry mendongkol, mengedikkan bahu ke arah Ron yang sedang berpikir, sejenak menetralkan emosi. Tidak ada yang bisa santai kalau bicara dengan Malfoy. "Ron paling jago soal catur."

Satu putaran mata. "Dan kau paling jago soal mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak berguna."

_Tidak ada bedanya dengan Parkinson yang mungkin saja sedang menulis daftarnya di bawah tanah sana._

Hela napas. "Aku bicara karena kau kelihatan depresi."

"Aku _memang_ depresi," Mafoy mengulang bosan. "Kau yang memaksaku cari mati di sini."

"Aku menawari, dan kau bilang _ya_."

"Karena kau kelihatan lebih depresi, Potter."

"Bagus," ketus Harry. "Satu sama sekarang."

Sekali itu Malfoy memutuskan untuk nyengir, mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran rasionalnya. Toh ia sudah terlanjur gila. "Kalau skor kita dihitung sejak dulu, pasti sudah lama aku menang."

Mendengus, "karena kau jago di bidang hina-menghina?"

"Karena kau bodoh di bidang hina-menghina."

"Kuharap kau mati."

"Kemungkinannya tinggi."

"Tidak berharap aku mati juga?"

"Kenapa harus?" Malfoy melempar pandang, sedetik lebih lama. "Kalau kau mati, mungkin aku akan kesepian karena tidak ada yang bisa kukalahkan."

Harry memilih membalas sengit dalam hati.

_Kalau aku mati, Malfoy, mungkin kau dan sarkasme brengsekmu akan jadi yang pertama kali kurindukan._

...

Change Me, Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance, Drama, and Adventure

"."

...

Chapter 13 – Final

"Kau tidak akan bunuh diri!"

Respons pertama Harry Potter adalah memijat keningnya begitu mendengar Hermione menyentak. Ia benci kenyataannya, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah Ron. Mereka ada di tengah permainan, dan bergerak sedikit pun berarti nyawa yang melayang.

Bukan berarti ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi.

"Ron, kita bisa pikirkan jalan keluar lain—" menggeleng ragu-ragu, "—ini bukan pilihan."

Harry menghela napas berat. Awalnya ia memang setuju-setuju saja ketika Ron mengendalikan permainan catur penyihir ini. Ia sepertinya sudah mengerti seluk-beluknya. Sama seperti pertama kali Ron mengatur posisi mereka— ia sendiri menempati posisi kuda, favoritnya— dan begitu mereka sampai di kotak masing-masing, bidak-bidak itu menyingkir, memberi tempat.

Semuanya berjalan lancar untuk beberapa detik kemudian, lalu atmosfer ketegangan mendadak meningkat ketika salah satu pion dihajar habis oleh pion lawan. Bidak lawan mengangkat pedangnya, menusuk, menyabet, _menggilas_, hingga tak ada yang tersisa dari si pion kecuali bebatuan kecil berdebu. Tak lupa menyepaknya keluar papan permainan.

Tanpa mendengar jeritan Hermione pun, Harry tahu mereka sedang berada dalam situasi berbahaya— sangat, _sangat_ berbahaya. Seseorang bisa saja menjadi korban dalam permainan ini. Apalagi bidak lawan tampaknya tidak peduli yang dihajarnya adalah sesama bidak atau manusia. Lagi pula, mungkin memang aturannya sengaja dibikin begitu. Supaya tidak ada yang berhasil mencuri si batu bertuah.

Tapi toh Proffesor Snape sudah berhasil— _entah_ bagaimana caranya.

Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang lagi (selain konflik dalam benak masing-masing), Ron melanjutkan permainannya. Menyusun strategi perlahan-lahan, dan menggerakkan bidak-bidak tersebut, termasuk Harry, Hermione, dan Malfoy.

Harry dengan senang hati menurutinya, hingga ia sadar apa yang sedang berlangsung setengah jalan kemudian— tepat ketika Ron hendak melangkahkan dirinya sendiri.

_Catur selalu butuh umpan._

Kendati tidak begitu mengenal catur, Hermione secara otomatis menyela dengan sengit— menampar Harry dengan kebenaran spekulasinya, menganggu Malfoy dengan _sialan, bagaimana bisa seorang Darah Lumpur jenius parah begini? _dalam batin. Belum sempat angkat bicara, suasana lebih dulu memanas.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, Harry," protes Ron. "Kau harus mencapai Snape dan menghentikannya."

"Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan seseorang!" Hermione mengusap wajahnya. Terlalu dini untuk menangis sekarang, ia kira, karena matanya justru berkilat jengkel. "Kau— kau.."

"Beginilah catur!" Ron berkeras. "Hermione, harus ada yang menjadi umpan. Kau ini ingin kita berhasil atau tidak, sih?"

Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Kalau Nona Darah Lumpur punya ide yang lebih bagus, kenapa tidak?"

Hermione mendecih dengan wajah memerah. "Kau tahu aku bukan penggemar catur, _brengsek_. Bagaimana kalau idemu saja, Tuan Sok Sempurna?"

"Oh, aku _memang _sempurna."

"Hentikan," Ron memutar mata. "Dengar, Harry, begitu aku dihancurkan oleh Ratu, kau harus men_skakmat_nya. Akhiri permainan ini, oke?"

Harry mengerjap. Tidak ada nada gentar sama sekali dalam suara Ron.

"Berhenti membicarakannya!"

"Hermione, kau yang berhenti! Semua akan baik-baik saja." Satu anggukan, seakan berusaha meyakinkan semua orang di sana, termasuk dirinya sendiri. "Harry, kau siap?"

Harry menggeleng untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Tenggorokannya sakit sewaktu ia mencoba bicara. Entah kenapa.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Bagus. Jadi rupanya kau salah satu dari pahlawan kesiangan yang tidak menemukan akhir bahagianya," cibir Malfoy, tidak mau kehilangan satu pun kesempatan mencela. "Biasanya mereka yang terlalu tidak punya otak untuk mengambil keputusan terbaik, atau mereka yang mengaku berani mati tapi nyatanya cuma omong kosong. Kau pecundang yang mana, Potter?"

Harry memicingkan mata tajam. "Mereka tidak mengorbankan teman baiknya, Malfoy."

"Ya, dan jadinya mereka justru mengorbankan seluruh dunia, _right_?" memutar mata, "Dengar. Kalau kau menyerah di sini—tapi aku akan melakukannya dari tadi kalau jadi kau—Snape bakal berhasil mendapatkan batu bertuah itu untuk _Tuan_nya, dan tamat. Dunia sihir akan dikuasai lagi oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Oh, ayolah, maksudku, seberapa pentingnya satu Weasley? Lagi pula keluarga mereka masih punya banyak orang dengan rambut merah dan jerawat—"

"Kupikir dia mau membantu, si brengsek itu," Ron nyengir di sudut bibirnya, mengerling Hermione.

"Ron, _hentikan_," Hermione menggeleng, mengepalkan tangan. "Berhenti berpura-pura kau bosan hidup."

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" cebik Ron kesal. "Bahkan Malfoy setuju denganku!"

"Aku cuma tidak ingin penderitaanku malam ini terbuang percuma. Kita semua sudah sepakat kita bisa saja mati, kan?" Malfoy mengajukan argumen. "Oh, ini tidak sebegitu menyedihkannya, demi Salazar."

"Lakukan saja," Hermione akhirnya menghela napas panjang. "Lakukan saja, tapi kalau kau mati, Ron— anggap saja aku masih akan menghajarmu di akhirat."

"Harry, bersiaplah, oke?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

Tanpa menunggu Harry mengiyakan lagi, Ron mengomando kuda yang dinaikinya untuk maju beberapa langkah.

_Kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan cicitan Malfoy._

Waktu terus berjalan. Kuda itu sampai persis di depan ratu lawan.

"_Check mate_," bisik Ron.

Harry memejamkan mata tepat ketika suara desingan pedang terdengar— kuda Ron _terjatuh_.

Rasanya waktu bergerak lambat.

Hermione tidak menjerit, tidak menyerukan nama Ron, tidak bicara apa-apa. Gadis itu cuma sekedar mengalihkan pandang— dan gesturnya bicara lebih banyak daripada mulutnya. Kali ini Malfoy juga tidak berkomentar apa pun yang mengganggu. Mendengar hening, Harry menggertakkan rahangnya. Ia maju beberapa kotak, menghadang ratu—

"_Check mate_," desisan.

Ratu melepaskan pedangnya. Besi berat itu jatuh bergemerincing ke papan.

Permainan selesai.

...

Ron tidak sadarkan diri, tapi dia baik-baik saja.

Setelah memastikan hal tersebut dengan beberapa kali mendaraskan mantra penyembuhan sederhana, Hermione akhirnya berani meninggalkan Ron seorang diri di ruangan tadi— tentunya setelah memastikan bidak-bidak tersebut tidak bergerak lagi, sehingga dapat dikatakan aman, barulah mereka bertiga meneruskan perjalanan ke ruangan berikutnya.

—yang sepi, kalau boleh dikatakan begitu.

Hanya ada satu meja panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di atasnya terdapat tujuh botol yang terbuat dari tujuh bahan berbeda, tujuh warna berbeda, tujuh ukuran berbeda, dan seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak— tujuh _isi_ yang berbeda.

Harry baru saja akan menyuarakan tanda tanya di otaknya ketika derak api mendadak menguar dari dua arah secara bersamaan. Api biru, di depan mereka, membatasi ruangan ini dengan ruangan berikutnya. Api merah, di belakang, menyekat jalan ke ruangan sebelumnya.

Sehelai perkamen disertakan pula di sana.

_Bahaya ada di depanmu, sementara rasa aman ada di belakang,_

_Kami berdua akan membantumu, entah mana yang akan kautemukan,_

_Satu di antara kami bertujuh akan membawamu maju ke kamar berikutnya,_

_Satu lagi membuat peminumnya kembali ke tempat semula,_

_Dua di antara kami hanyalah berisi anggur lezat,_

_Tiga di antara kami pembunuh, sembunyi menunggu saat yang tepat._

_Pilihlah, kalau tak mau berada di sini selamanya merajuk,_

_Untuk membantu menentukan pilihanmu, kami berikan empat petunjuk:_

_Pertama, betapa__pun liciknya racun berusaha bersembunyi,_

_Kau akan selalu menemukannya di sebelah anggur di sisi kiri;_

_Kedua, yang berdiri di masing-masing ujung isinya lain,_

_Tetapi kalau kau mau ke depan, dua-duanya pantang untuk main-main;_

_Ketiga, seperti kaulihat jelas, semua botol berbeda ukurannya,_

_Baik yang cebol maupun yang raksasa berisi maut di dalamnya;_

_Keempat, yang kedua dari kiri dan dari kanan,_

_Sama saja isinya, meskipun awalnya tampak berlainan._

Malfoy mengumpat seketika. "Kepala asramamu—" ia menuding Harry dengan sengit, "—adalah orang paling menyebalkan sedunia yang masih saja, _selalu_, menggerecoki orang lain dengan kalimat-kalimat panjang yang susah dibaca seperti ini!"

"Oh, begitu?" Mekanisme defensif— "kupikir Slytherin itu asrama_mu _karena aku _tidak_ pantas berada di dalamnya." —kemudian segera saja berubah menjadi ofensif. Harry memutar mata sekali. "Hermione, menurutmu apa ini?"

Di luar dugaan, gadis itu menghela napas lega. "Ini cuma teka-teki."

"Cuma?" Malfoy mendelik. "Apanya yang _cuma_, Darah—"

"Diam dulu!" sentak Hermione jengkel. "Ini teka-teki, tapi ini juga mematikan. Kalau kita salah langkah sedikit saja, ada banyak kemungkinan, sih. Tapi intinya kita bakal mati."

Harry menghela napas. "Kuserahkan padamu, Hermione. Akan kubungkam dia untuk membantu."

Malfoy membalas tidak terima. Mengoceh lagi. Tidak ada yang penting.

Beberapa menit persis Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dari perkamen. "Aku sudah menemukannya."

Malfoy masih mempertahankan wajahnya yang sarat penghinaan. Harry mengabaikan, mengisyaratkan Hermione untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Botol yang paling kecil akan membawamu melewati api biru ke ruangan berikutnya, yang satu itu akan membuatmu bisa melewati api merah yang di belakang. Yang itu racun, racun, lalu—"

"Bagaimana jika dengan sangat terpaksa, _kawan-kawan_, kukatakan bahwa botol yang paling kecil itu tidak akan cukup untuk diminum bertiga?"

Sarkasme dibalut kepuasan pribadi itu dibalas dengan satu pandangan mengecam warna hijau. Malfoy mengembuskan napas keras-keras. "Apa? Aku bicara fakta."

"Bagaimanapun juga, Harry, dia benar." Hermione mengangguk hati-hati. "Kita tidak bisa maju ke ruang selanjutnya bersama-sama."

"Oke," Harry ikut mengangguk. "Dengar. Kau minum yang bisa membuatmu kembali, bawa Ron dan kirim burung hantu ke Proffesor Dumbledore. Aku mungkin bisa menahan Proffesor Snape untuk beberapa menit, tapi—"

"—kau akan mati jika lebih lama dari itu," sela Malfoy malas. "Tepatnya itu yang sejak tadi sore berusaha kukatakan padamu, idiot."

"Ya, baiklah." Hermione menyanggupi. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Harry tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Semoga— _beruntung_, Harry. Berhati-hatilah."

Hermione menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikiran, sebelum melangkah menuju botol yang tadi ia tunjuk, kemudian meminum sedikit isinya. Sekali lagi ia mengerling Harry, sebelum akhirnya beranjak, melangkahi api dengan hati-hati, kemudian menghilang di balik kobarannya.

Percik kemerahan menyadarkan Harry dari lamunan.

"Sekarang, _kita_."

"Jangan bilang aku harus menunggu bala bantuan di sini— Salazar." Malfoy menatap botol-botol di hadapannya dengan jengah. "Apa tidak ada botol yang bisa membawamu balik ke tempat tidur langsung?"

"_Kau_, dan _aku_, akan minum dari botol yang paling kecil."

Hening.

Malfoy mengerjap. "Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu— aku harus ikut ke ruangan selanjutnya?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?" Ia mengeluh keras-keras sekarang. "Isinya tidak akan cukup!"

"Cukup saja, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini, Malfoy." Harry menjawab asal, nadanya tidak mau diganggu gugat.

"Kenapa bukan aku," Malfoy mengerang, "yang kau perintah-perintah semaumu sendiri untuk mengirim pesan ke Dumbledore tadi?"

"Karena Hermione kelihatan depresi ingin menyelamatkan Ron— dan kau tidak mau _diperintah_."

"Tapi aku lebih tidak mau cari mati ke sana!"

Harry memijat pelipisnya. "Kau sudah cari mati sejauh ini, jadi tidak akan ada bedanya."

Malfoy ingin membantah, tapi Harry sudah lebih dulu maju dan meneteskan satu-dua tetes cairan dari botol paling kecil ke mulutnya. Menyodorkannya pada Malfoy yang masih keras kepala, ia mendesah.

"Ini yang terakhir. Tidak ada lagi pemaksaan, tidak ada lagi perintah. Aku akan melakukan apa-apa saja yang kau ma—"

Malfoy sudah mengambil botol itu dari jemari Harry dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali tenggak— lebih cepat dari yang siapa pun kira.

"Aku pernah mendengar itu," ia mendekati api biru dengan langkah teredam dinginnya lantai batu, "percaya atau tidak, janji tidak pernah membawa kita ke mana-mana."

Ia menyentuh api dengan ujung telunjuk.

Harry melekatkan perhatiannya. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Malfoy baik-baik saja. Ia menghela napas, antara lega dan tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Jangan berjanji lagi kecuali kau akan selalu ada untuk menepatinya, Potter."

Harry kemudian menyusul dan menggamit tangan Malfoy, tanpa kata, hanya menariknya masuk ke dalam api biru sehati-hati mungkin.

Sekilas ia menggumam, pelan.

"Aku akan selalu ada,"

Malfoy tertegun.

"_untukmu_."

...

Hal pertama yang ia bayangkan begitu warna biru metalik memudar adalah rambut berminyak milik Proffesor Snape, tapi alih-alih desisannya yang memuakkan, Harry dan Malfoy disambut oleh decitan gagap yang mendirikan bulu roma.

Ini.. _kejutan_.

"S-se-lamat d-d-datang!"

Harry mencabut tongkat. Tawa melengking memenuhi ruangan.

Ia mengerjap tiga kali.

Seseorang berdiri di sana, di tengah-tengah ruangan, dengan mata berkilat yang tidak pernah Harry lihat sebelumnya.

Proffesor _Quirrell_.

Malfoy sudah lebih dulu angkat bicara— "Proffesor?" Nadanya tidak percaya. "Anda—"

"Ini tidak masuk akal," sela Harry tajam.

"Oh, tentu saja, Nak." Seringai itu kembali hinggap. "Siapa yang akan mencurigai Proffesor g-g-gagap sepertiku?"

Mata Harry membulat. "Ini.. tidak mungkin," ia berkeras. "Proffesor Snape yang terluka karena gigitan anjing berkepala tiga, dan itu terjadi setelah ia memasukkan Troll—"

Tawa mengumandang lagi, lebih keras, lebih irasional.

Harry segera bungkam.

"Aku yang memasukkan Troll itu, bodoh!" Proffesor Quirrell, tanpa melunturkan cengirannya, mendekati Harry. Kemudian menjentikkan jemari. Seketika sulur tanaman—entah dari mana—mengikat dua Slytherin malang itu kuat-kuat di tempat mereka. "Si bodoh Snape menghalangiku, tapi untungnya justru dia yang kena gigit."

Tongkat Harry jatuh berdentingan ke lantai.

"Yang ingin mencuri batu bertuah—" satu jentikan lagi, dan api merah berkobar di sekeliling ruang, "—adalah aku!"

Tawa sinting lagi.

Malfoy berusaha menggapai-gapai tongkatnya yang ada di balik saku dalam diam begitu tawa itu terdengar kembali, beruntun, seakan tidak ada habis-habisnya. Harry kira bukan hanya ia yang merasa dibodohi, karena semua pemikiran yang awalnya seakan sudah tepat, seakan semuanya cocok, lalu dipatahkan begitu saja oleh apa yang mereka temukan di ruangan terakhir ini.

Mau tidak mau ia harus mencerna kesimpulan yang baru.

Proffesor Quirrell adalah guru Pertahanan-Terhadap-Ilmu-Hitam. Tidak heran kalau ia mengerti sihir hitam untuk membobol Gringgots. Tidak heran kalau ia tahu di mana tempat membeli telur naga ilegal. Tidak heran kalau ia tahu cara membawa Troll masuk ke kastil. Tidak heran kalau ia tahu cara menangani Fluffy. Tidak heran kalau ia bebas berkeliaran di hutan tanpa takut makhluk apa-apa. Tidak heran ia bisa memburu unicorn semaunya sendiri. Tidak heran ia bisa berada di sini, menyelesaikan ruang demi ruang dengan mudahnya.

Harry dan Malfoy menukar pandang kecut.

Semua ini mulai terlihat masuk akal, tapi sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengerti.

Mereka akan mati, begitu tidak berdaya, _mereka berdua akan mati._

Malfoy mulai bertanya-tanya apakah malaikat maut akan menggandengnya di tangan kanan atau kiri, karena sepertinya kedua tangannya terjebak di antara sulur-sulur. Ia harap malaikatnya membawa gunting tanaman.

Oh, _sial._

...

Kalau cowok itu memilih bicara, Harry kira kalimat pertamanya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari _kubilang juga apa? _Ia pribadi ingin meneriakkan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri— bahwa seharusnya ia mendengarkan apa kata Malfoy tadi sore.

Tapi frasa _seharusnya _juga tidak membantu dalam situasi begini, jadi, mati sajalah.

"Kau tahu cermin apa ini, Potter?"

Intensinya dialihkan. Harry memfokuskan otak. Ia baru sadar akan apa yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruang kosong itu.

"Tarsah," bisiknya heran.

Malfoy mengerutkan kening, meminta penjelasan. Harry menggeleng pelan, _ceritanya panjang_.

"Lalu apa, _apa_, tepatnya, yang harus kulakukan pada cermin ini untuk mendapatkan batunya?" Proffesor Quirrell melangkah ke depan cermin, maju selangkah, kemudian mundur lagi. "Aku melihat diriku memegang batu itu, tapi _bagaimana?_"

Tangannya menggenggam udara, mengepal. Ia mengerang.

Satu petikan jari. Sulur yang melilit tubuh Harry mendadak lepas.

"Kemari, Potter." Suara itu dingin, memerintah. "Kemari, dan katakan apa yang kau lihat."

Harry memungut tongkatnya diam-diam. Kakinya menapak jejak, lalu berhenti persis di depan si cermin.

Kemudian ia melihatnya.

Bayangannya, dengan kacamata dan iris hijau dan rambut hitam acak-acakan— tapi alih-alih kedua orang tuanya yang muncul di belakang, ia justru tengah mencekal batu seukuran genggaman tangan. Warna merah delimanya mengkilat, dan belum selesai Harry memerhatikan, refleksi dirinya sudah memasukkan batu tersebut ke dalam saku.

Saku Harry yang _asli_ terasa memberat.

_Merlin_, ia ingin menyumpah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" gertak Proffesor Quirrell, mengulang pertanyaannya. "Katakan, Potter!"

Harry memutar otak keras-keras. "S-saya, memakai lencana Ketua Murid. Kemudian teman-teman memberikan ucapan selam—"

"_Bohong!_"

Ada suara _lain_ yang berbicara.

...

Sekali itu, Harry tersentak hebat.

Itu bukan suara parau milik Proffesor Quirrell. Sama sekali bukan. Suara itu lebih halus, lebih tajam, lebih rapuh. Tapi tidak ada, benar-benar _tidak ada_, makhluk apa pun kecuali mereka bertiga di sini.

Sejauh yang Harry tahu, karena mendadak Proffesor Quirrell mencicit ketakutan.

"T-tuan.."

"_Aku.. ingin bicara.. dengannya."_

"T-tuan belum cukup k-kuat.."

"_Biarkan.. aku.. bicara.. padanya."_

Proffesor Quirrell menatap Harry dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, sebelum kedua tangannya mulai bergerak aneh, ke arah atas— kemudian membuka penutup kepalanya yang berlapis-lapis.

Bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahi Harry terbakar.

Ia berteriak.

Malfoy menggeleng ngeri.

Lalu di sana, persis di belakang kepalanya, sebuah wajah mengkerut-kerut.

...

Malfoy mendadak mual. Perutnya bergejolak tidak menyenangkan, seakan makan malamnya menuntut ingin keluar.

Ia punya selusin tanda tanya liar di benaknya, tapi belum sampai satu pun dijawab, semua pertanyaan keburu menguap lenyap. Begitu ia melihat makhluk menjijikkan itu, pikirannya kosong.

"_Harry.. Potter." _Desis yang mirip ular, tetapi jauh lebih mengerikan— "_Sudah lama aku ingin melihatmu.. lagi."_

Tubuh Harry bergetar seluruhnya, tapi bukan oleh takut. Bekas lukanya serasa terbakar, dan panasnya mengalir dalam nadi. Oleh _benci_.

"_Sejak malam itu.."_

"Kau," ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, mengusir bayangan mimpi buruknya— _kilat hijau dan jeritan perempuan_, "_membunuh_ orang tuaku."

"_Aku," _jeda singkat, "_bisa membangkitkan mereka dari kematian, Harry."_

Ia tertegun. Diucapkan dengan ringan, seakan makhluk itu memang tidak memiliki batasan, seakan ia masih memiliki kekuatan. Kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghidupkan korban-korbannya, dan ia menawari, seperti menawarkan barang dagangan— dengan imbalan yang diharap-harapkan.

"_Yang harus kau lakukan.. hanyalah.. mengembalikanku ke wujud semula.. Harry." _Proffesor Quirrell berjalan mundur, mendekat. "_Aku.. telah hancur semata-mata karena kesalahanku.. bukan kekuatanmu. Aku.. bisa melakukan apa saja.. apa saja.."_

Harry memejamkan mata. Rasanya seperti seseorang mengendalikan pikirannya.

"_Yang harus kau lakukan.. hanyalah.. memberikan.. batu yang ada di sakumu.. kepadaku.. Harry."_

Harry berteriak, berusaha kabur dari pikirannya sendiri.

"_Berikan.. padaku.. sekarang!"_

Harry membuka matanya dengan terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah sekaligus. Kesadaran merayapinya ketika ia akhirnya bergegas memacu langkah ke arah Malfoy. Jemarinya panik menarik-narik sulur yang mengikat begitu kuat, tongkatnya terlupakan. Mereka harus lari, _lari_—

"Apa kau tidak punya rencana yang lebih baik?" Malfoy mengerang keras-keras. "Kau mempercepat proses pembunuhannya, idiot!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy!" Harry membalas, tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini, Malfoy tidak pernah mau diajak kompromi. Mungkin, sekali lagi, harusnya ia datang sendiri.

"_Ah.. Malfoy."_

Harry berhenti mengguncang sulur.

"_Kaukah.. putra.. Lucius?"_

Malfoy membeku. Harry lebih.

"_Ah.. ya. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu.. kau masih bayi."_

Sulur-sulur itu perlahan menarik diri dari Malfoy. Menjejak tanah, sepenuhnya bebas, ia justru diam saja, terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi kilat. Jemarinya meraba tongkat.

"_Kalau begitu.. senang bertemu denganmu.. Nak." _Wajah itu untuk pertama kalinya menyeringai. Ia semakin mual. "_Kau akan bergabung denganku.. sudah ditakdirkan begitu."_

Harry mencelos.

"_Bantu aku.. Draco Malfoy." _Malfoy mundur satu langkah. _"Dan aku.. akan membantumu.."_

"Malfoy!"

"_Kau akan selalu berada di pihakku.. Draco.."_

Harry putus asa, kedua tangannya masih terkepal di samping tubuh. "Malfoy, kita harus keluar dari sini sekarang juga."

"Bagaimana?"

Kepada bisikan yang dilempar ke tengah udara itu, Harry terdiam. Tongkatnya yang sudah sedari tadi siaga di tangan kini mematung.

Malfoy mengangkat bahu, memandangnya kosong. "Bagaimana kita bisa melawan_nya_?"

"Dengar," Harry meraih bahu Malfoy, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. Ia balas berbisik, "Kita harus keluar dari sini. Aku membawa batunya. Kita harus menyerahkannya ke Dumble—"

"Lalu setelah itu apa, Potter?" kecam Malfoy. "Namamu akan digembor-gemborkan sebagai pahlawan Hogwarts? Kau akan mendapat ketenaran yang kau puja-puja itu? Sekali ini kesampingkan ambisi konyolmu dan lihat— lihat ke mana orang tuamu menuntunmu." Ia mendecih, "_Kematian_."

Wajah busuk itu menyeringai semakin lebar, semakin dekat. "_Berikan.. aku.. batunya, Potter."_

Kemudian bunga api merah memercik tiba-tiba.

Harry tertegun. Tongkat Malfoy masih berasap.

Proffesor Quirrell berteriak.

"Oh, jangan tatap aku begitu— kau memang keterlaluan tololnya, Potter. Siapa juga yang mau memihak _dia_?"

Harry perlu beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan fokus, tapi Malfoy sudah keburu bertindak. Cowok itu menarik lengan Harry ke sisi ruangan yang dibatasi api. Ia melempar pandang _giliranmu_ dengan sebal.

Harry tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain selain _lompat saja_, kendati Malfoy bakal langsung mencekiknya kalau ia berani bicara begitu.

Di sisi yang lain, Proffesor Quirrell sudah bangkit dan berjalan— melayang —ke arah Harry. Malfoy menyumpah. Harry berkelit.

Kalau ada Hermione, ia sudah pasti menjerit-jerit histeris.

Dengan tangan Proffesor Quirrell melingkari lehernya, Harry menelan ludah susah payah. Malfoy sudah membuncahkan beberapa bunga api lagi— seperti berguna saja, mengingat Proffesor Quirrell tidak mungkin jatuh di lubang yang sama dua kali berturut-turut.

Yang ada justru pirang itu kembali berurusan dengan sulur-sulur nista penjerat.

"_Bunuh dia!_"

Harry mencekal tangan Proffesor Quirrell di lehernya. Ia terbatuk dua kali. Malfoy sudah merapal segala macam kutukan yang ia tahu kendati tongkatnya terlempar jauh.

Harry memejamkan mata.

_Apa ia harus menyerah sekarang?_

...

"Potter!"

Harry tidak mau merespons. Ia lelah.

"Potter, dengar!"

Tenggorokannya sakit. Begitu _sakit_, sakit sampai ia tidak bisa bicara, sakit sampai ia tidak bisa bernapas— ia kehilangan udara.. rasanya.. _sakit_..

Paru-parunya serasa mau pecah—

"Kau bilang kau akan selalu ada untukku!"

Ia tersentak. Kini dadanya yang sakit. Ulu hatinya. Kepada janji-janji kosong yang terlalu banyak ia lontarkan spontan, sekarang ia menyesal. Kepada semua pernyataan yang akhirnya tidak bisa ia tepati, ia ingin mati saja. Ia ingin membiarkan Malfoy terus berteriak-teriak sampai serak, sampai putus asa— ia ingin Malfoy berhenti menghakimi dan mengerti bahwa Harry tidak bisa bernapas— kacau, _kacau_, mereka sudah mati.

Mereka sudah mati bahkan sejak pertama kali Harry menemukan nama itu di kartu Cokelat Kodok.

Ia ingin _hidup_..

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Potter!"

Jangan repot-repot. Malfoy tidak perlu turun tangan karena ia akan mati, secepat dan seefisien mungkin, _ia akan mati_. Segera. Tunggu saja.

Lalu Malfoy juga akan mati, merasakan sakit yang sama, jadi mereka seri. Akhirnya, untuk terakhir kali, tidak ada yang menang dalam perebutan skor.

Ia bertanya-tanya apa orang tuanya sudah ada di sini, cuma ia yang tidak bisa melihat. Apakah orang tuanya sudah menunggu, menjemput, bahkan mungkin mereka bisa mengajak Malfoy nanti— kemana pun itu.

Keretanya sudah datang. Ia hanya perlu naik, dan kereta itu yang akan membawanya pergi..

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak mati!"

Jauh, _jauh_..

"Potter, _please_.."

Kereta itu berwarna abu-abu.

Seperti iris_nya_.

Iris yang dimiliki ibunya. Iris yang setiap waktu menyudutkan Harry, mengintimidasinya, memaksanya, menyakitinya.

Iris abu-abu milik Draco Malfoy.

Ia akan merindukan—

"Kau _pengecut_,"

Decihan itu _menusuk_ jantungnya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Harry merasakan kembali darah di kedua tangannya dan membuka mata. Tangannya begitu _panas. _Menyaksikan wajah Proffesor Quirrell begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri, seringai yang menyiksanya, Harry mengepalkan tangan, melepaskan semua, _semua_ kebencian yang terlalu dalam, semua, _semua _kehilangan yang sudah Voldemort sebabkan—

Ia _menyerang_ wajah itu.

Mencakar, memukul, melukai— apa saja, _apa saja_. Lagi dan lagi, seperti tidak ada habisnya. Ia bukan pengecut, bukan pengecut, _bukan_.

Ia akan hidup. Malfoy akan hidup.

Orang tuanya tidak akan senang kalau ia mati sekarang untuk semua yang telah dikorbankan.

"Potter, cukup!"

Harry terkesiap. Ia menarik diri.

Wajah Proffesor Quirrell melepuh— teriakannya menggaung, _keras_ — kemudian laki-laki itu mundur, kabur dari Harry, dan lengkingan makian Vodemort bersahut-sahutan di ruangan pengap itu—

Api memudarkan pandangannya..

"Harry Potter!"

—Proffesor Quirrell meledak dalam abu.

Harry terbatuk, sesuatu menabraknya keras— _makhluk itu_ —hawanya terasa begitu dingin dan asing. Harry terpelanting ke belakang. Ia bisa merasakan _apa pun itu _pergi ke luar.

Mungkin mencari kepala lain untuk dihuni.

Ia ingin muntah.

"Potter! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry bangkit, sempoyongan, meraih tongkatnya dan mendekati Malfoy. Iris abu-abu itu kembali memandangnya, tidak dalam benci, dalam _cemas_. Harry tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan campur aduk yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya ingin meminta maf, tapi bibirnya bungkam. Lidahnya kelu.

"Potter—"

Ujung jemari Harry menyentuh sulur-sulur yang mengikat Malfoy. Seperti terbakar, sulur-sulur itu putus, perlahan melepaskan diri, menjauh. Seperti kesakitan.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

Harry masih menunduk. Mengabaikan Malfoy yang sudah bebas sepenuhnya.

Matanya menangkap pergelangan tangan pucat yang memerah. Lecet. Ada sepercik darah di sana. Mungkin Malfoy berontak begitu keras, begitu nekat, tapi sulur itu jauh lebih kuat. Mungkin tadi, sewaktu Harry sedang memikirkan dirinya sendiri, Malfoy mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

Ia egois, dan pecundang, dalam kadar yang melebihi batas. Tidak heran takdirnya digariskan di Slytherin. Sebagaimana ia memandang semua ular-ular itu dahulu kala.

Sekarang ia ingin berkaca. Ia ingin meminta maaf, _lagi_, karena akhirnya ia tahu betapa mudahnya bicara omong kosong soal keberanian dan segala macam, tapi saat ia benar-benar nyaris meregang nyawa, semuanya hilang. Kandas seperti debu yang berterbangan di udara ketika ia mengusap wajah dengan kasar di hadapan Malfoy.

Ketika ia berusaha mati-matian tidak terlihat kacau di hadapan seseorang yang sudah ia kecewakan— yang sudah ia pertaruhkan hidupnya, yang sudah ia sakiti dengan kemunafikan.

Harry _tidak mau _menangis.

Ia ingin terlihat kuat, ia ingin Malfoy menepuk bahunya dan mengucapkan selamat. Ia ingin Malfoy bersikap biasa saja dan menghinanya satu dua kali seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia ingin Malfoy berpura-pura tidak ada masalah. Ia ingin Malfoy tidak melihat rasa takutnya, rasa bersalahnya, rasa tidak berdayanya—

"Semuanya baik-baik saja,"

Ia mendengar laki-laki itu berbisik.

"_Kita_ baik-baik saja."

Harry tidak.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, kita selamat, Potter." Kedua tangan itu mengepal di samping tubuh. Malfoy tidak bergeming. Begitu pula Harry. Tidak ada yang mau beranjak mengakhiri.

Harry memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, kemudian mengeluarkan batu berwarna merah. Malfoy tertegun.

"_Maafkan— aku_,"

Kemudian ia mendesah, lirih, dengan vokal serak yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti bualan-bualan sok pahlawannya waktu silam. Di hari-hari yang lalu, suara Harry tidak bergetar.

"Untuk apa?"

Harry menggeleng, mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Ia _tidak tahu._

Tapi ia ingin dimaafkan. Selalu.

...

"Untuk apa?"

Malfoy bertanya. Ia memaku dirinya sendiri di tempat.

Harry menggeleng, kemudian balas menatap.

Iris kehijauan itu, bahkan di tengah suasana ini, yang Malfoy kira akan redup, justru bersinar lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

Tapi tidak ada yang merasa lega kendati musuh sudah tumbang. Tidak ada yang merasa puas kendati selamat.

"Maaf.." Harry menggigit ujung bibirnya. "..Malfoy."

Kemudian di sana lah air mata itu mengalir, begitu halus dan pelan, seperti ketakutan.

"Aku.. bodoh."

Malfoy tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengulas kurva samar di sudut bibirnya. Harry Potter, yang dibangga-banggakan seluruh dunia, yang baru saja menghabisi penyihir hitam dewasa sendirian, menangis.

"Memang," alih-alih terdengar seperti kecaman, sepatah kata itu terdengar lebih bersahabat, menyenangkan, dan tulus. "Kau kan memang bodoh, Potter."

Harry tertawa kecil dalam isaknya. Bahunya bergerak naik turun tidak terkendali. Tapi Malfoy membiarkan. Diam saja, tidak mencela, tidak menghibur, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tidak memeluk Harry seperti malam belakangan di koridor saat ada Troll.

Malfoy hanya memandanginya puas-puas, mendengarkan Harry menangis sepanjang sisa malam sampai ia lelah. Kemudian mereka duduk bersisian di lantai, mengipas-ngipas kegerahan, bercerita.

Bercerita tentang begitu banyak hal, mulai dari cermin tarsah, sampai teriakan-teriakan frustasi Malfoy saat maut menjelang barusan.

Detilnya banyak yang dikaburkan tawa, tapi rasanya hangat. Bukan hangat karena api masih berkobar di setiap penjuru ruangan, tapi hangat karena keduanya saling menemukan.

Mungkin alasannya begitu sederhana. Alasan mengapa pada awalnya ia rela menghadapi lorong-lorong menurun yang dingin dan lembab dengan sayup langkah tiga orang di belakangnya. Alasan mengapa ia pergi terlalu jauh untuk menyaksikan kematiannya sendiri. Alasan mengapa ia jatuh terlalu dalam untuk hasrat melindungi— bukannya mengungguli.

Karena ia tidak akan jatuh kalau Harry Potter tidak ada di dasar. Karena ia tidak akan pergi kalau Harry Potter tidak ada di ujung jalan.

Ia hanya ingin terus memandang iris kehijauan itu dan merasa lengkap. Ia hanya ingin diyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan merasa utuh.

Sekarang ia bertanya-tanya, mungkin takdir memang sengaja mempertemukan mereka.

...

Bicara soal takdir, kalau ia diperbolehkan berdoa, ia ingin bersyukur topi seleksi mengirimnya ke Slytherin setahun silam.

Harry tahu, di depan mereka, masih akan ada banyak hal membayang. Malam ini sudah membuktikannya. Mungkin ia dan Malfoy memang berada di sisi yang berbeda. Seperti hitam dan putih, hijau dan abu-abu. Mereka dipisahkan oleh banyak keterkaitan hubungan. Mereka lahir untuk menempuh setapak yang berbeda. Mereka hidup di dua kubu yang berperang.

Tapi dalam pertarungan itu sendiri, Harry hanya ingin percaya satu hal. Mungkin, setelah semuanya, suatu saat nanti mereka akan bertemu lagi. Entah kapan. Bukan sebagai lawan, tapi sebagai teman. Seperti dua bocah usia sebelas tahun di tahun pertamanya bersekolah. Seperti mereka yang saling menjaga, melindungi, menjatuhkan, menangkap. Ia ingin percaya sesuatu yang klise seperti itu memang ada.

Harry ingin percaya bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

...

._**Fin**_.

...

AuthorNote:

GILAAAAA— _**God thanks**_! AH, saya nggak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi. Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca setia, baik yang diam-diam maupun yang terang-terangan melalui kolom _review_, tombol _favorite_, dan tombol _follow_. SAYA SAYANG KALIAN /sudah. PAKE BANGET /iya sudah.

Mohon maaf karena selama proses penulisan fik ini, saya tahu saya banyak nggantungnya. Bolak-balik kabur nggak jelas meninggalkan CMM dengan status _on going_. Saya nggak bisa mengutarakan gimana _touched_-nya saya dengan PM-PM yang minta kelanjutan cerita. Saya tahu saya memang nggak memberikan banyak hal, cuma sekedar kisah rancu dengan ide yang meledak-ledak, kadang datang kadang hilang. Saya juga nggak nulis _Drarry _sebagus penulis lain. Saya bahkan nggak bisa mendekati kesempurnaan tulisan mereka. Saya cuma orang biasa, masih bocah, masih terlalu tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi ingin berbagi, karena saya tahu, di sini kita semua sama-sama mencintai _Drarry. _Saya percaya pembaca saya juga begitu, dan itulah, mungkin, yang membuat saya berhasil menyelesaikan fik ini. Karena kalian, _kita_, mampir ke sini untuk Draco dan Harry, _r8_?

Sebagai junior, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk para senior yang sudah menginspirasi dan memotivasi saya, mungkin secara langsung, mungkin juga tidak. Terlebih lagi untuk kritik-kritik membangun, saran-saran penyemangat. Terima kasih untuk teman-teman dunia nyata, dunia maya.

Saya nggak bisa kasih apa-apa sebagai balasan selain penghargaan tertinggi dari saya untuk kalian semua.

_See you soon on __**Epilog: The Right Desicion**__!_

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


	14. The Right Desicion

...

Change Me, Malfoy [14/14]

Modified-Canon. Drarry. T. Romance. Drama. Adventure. 1st-year.

Started: 10/04/15

Finished: 25/12/16

...

_**Epilog: The Right Desicion**_

...

Ia baru separuh terjaga waktu decitan pintu benar-benar membangunkannya.

Harry mengucek mata, berusaha menghapus kantuk. Iris kehijauannya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali terfokus pada keadaan sekitar. Ia mengernyit begitu melihat tempat tidur-tempat tidur berseprai putih bersih di sekelilingnya. Aroma Dittany sesegera mungkin menusuk indra penciuman. Harry tersadar.

Ia tidak sedang berada di asramanya— karena di sini terang, bukannya remang-remang.

Ini.. bangsal rumah sakit?

Oh, benar. Otaknya mulai bekerja. Rasanya ia ingat betul ruangan ini. Ia pernah ke sini dulu sekali, gara-gara—

"Kau sudah bangun?"

—ditinju Malfoy.

_Yeah, Draco Malfoy_.

Harry merasakan sengatan di kepalanya. Matanya mencari-cari sumber suara.

Figur yang baru saja dibicarakan itu kini menyandarkan diri ke dinding. Iris abu-abunya memandang dengan tajam seperti biasa, seakan-akan yang dipandangnya adalah makhluk paling tidak berdaya yang pernah eksis di permukaan bumi.

Sebelum protes, Harry memutuskan mengecek dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Oke. Tubuh terbungkus selimut sampai leher. Perban di kedua tangan. Tulang rusuk terasa patah semua. Punggung tidak bisa digerakkan. Kepala pusing setengah mati. Kaki beku.

Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Berusaha menggerakkan tangan untuk menyentuh dahi, Harry mendengar suara gemeretak. Baru sedetik kemudian ia sadar kalau itu _tulangnya._

Bagus.

Kesimpulan: ia hancur total.

Tidak heran Malfoy sanggup menahan diri untuk diam tanpa memaki-maki.

Harry merasakan wajahnya memanas. Saat ini, dengan keadaan seperti _ini_, ia tidak butuh dikasihani siapa-siapa— apalagi _Malfoy_, tapi tampaknya cowok itu sudah terlanjur kasihan. Sempurna. Harry menyumpah dalam hati. Ia kira ia cuma bakal memar satu-dua dan akan sembuh semenit kemudian kalau mengikuti prosedur pengobatan Madam Pomfrey— tapi, ya, _kayaknya _dia sudah mendekam satu bulan sendiri di sini.

Kalau dilihat dari kondisinya sekarang, ia bisa bilang ia korban kecelakaan pesawat yang jatuh di tengah hutan belantara.

Merlin, dia cuma dicekik oleh gurunya sendiri— yang ditempeli penyihir paling hitam sejagad raya, _oke_. Oh, memang ironis sih, tapi tidak seharusnya ia berbaring tidak berguna di sini dengan perban-perban menyedihkan melilit sekujur tubuh. Harry menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, mengerling Malfoy sembunyi-sembunyi.

Cowok itu menghela napas.

"Biar kupanggil Madam Pomfrey."

"T—" sial. Jangan bilang pita suaranya ikut putus. Harry berdeham, menahan rasa sakit. Lehernya terasa berdenyut. Tapi setidaknya ia harus bicara, sedikiiit saja terlihat punya daya akan terlihat sangat baik.

"Jangan bicara apa-apa dulu, Potter." Tidak ada _bodoh_. Tidak ada _idiot_. Harry mengerutkan kening (yang makin ngilu). Sejauh ini Malfoy jadi terlalu sabar.

"K-kau—" oh, ayolah, suara keparat, "b-baik—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," tandas Malfoy, mendekat ke pinggir tempat tidur. "Tidak luka sedikit pun."

_Lalu kenapa cuma ia yang mirip mumi bekas pengawetan?_

"Tunggu sebentar."

Malfoy seperti teringat sesuatu, kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Harry mengembuskan napas yang ia tahan.

Tumben sekali Malfoy tidak memberikan komentar barang satu-dua untuk menyakiti harga dirinya yang sudah lenyap entah ke mana saking parahnya penampilannya kini.

Oke. Harry baru sadar dari tadi bermonolog tanpa napas. Mungkin wajahnya sudah hijau sekarang. Siapa peduli.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry menoleh sedikit. Madam Pomfrey muncul dari balik pintu. Senyumnya dibalas dengan ringisan. Penyembuh itu segera memeriksa Harry, mengecek beberapa tulang yang gemeretak terus menerus, dan mengganti perban di kepala yang setengah mati nyerinya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau akan pulih sekitar dua-tiga hari lagi," wanita itu mengulas kurva halus. "Omong-omong, kau mungkin bisa memberitahu Mr. Malfoy kalau keadaanmu benar-benar baik-baik saja."

Harry mengerjap bingung.

"Yah, ia nyaris datang ke sini setiap tidak ada kelas." Madam Pomfrey memberi jeda, seakan sedang menimbang ulang kata-katanya, "Dan kukira ia juga sering melewatkan jam makan di Aula Besar. Bisa-bisa dia ikut sakit sepertimu."

Wanita itu bergegas membereskan beberapa botol obat dan meletakkannya di troli. "Dia sangat mencemaskanmu, kau tahu. Bocah itu perlu ditenangkan." Satu lirikan lagi. "Kalian teman, kan?"

Harry tersedak. Butuh beberapa detik ketika ia akhirnya mengangguk dengan susah payah, mengiyakan.

Mereka.. teman, kan?

Ada jeda panjang di otak Harry, seiring dengan bunyi roda yang semakin menghilang dan decit pintu di belakangnya. Ia memejamkan mata. Mungkin telinganya juga terkena efek samping dari luka-luka ini. Mungkin ia cuma salah dengar. Mungkin Madam Pomfrey membicarakan sesuatu yang lain, dan ia saja yang salah tangkap.

Atau mungkin, ia perlu bertemu dan menanyai bocah bodoh itu. Karena dengan semua kecemasan berlebihan dari Malfoy padanya, apa mereka masih bisa disebut teman?

Harry menggigit ujung bibirnya. _Mungkin tidak_.

Mungkin relasi mereka bukan hanya sebatas teman.

_Lalu apa, Harry?_

Sesuatu yang jauh di atasnya, yang jauh lebih dalam.

Sesuatu—

—yang _lain_.

...

Change Me, Malfoy

Original by: GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Rate T

Romance, Drama, and Adventure

"."

...

Chapter 14 – The Right Desicion

Dua sampai tiga hari yang dijanjikan Madam Pomfrey membuat Harry sedikit lebih tenang. Ini sudah hari ketiganya, dan luka-lukanya juga sudah membaik. Hanya kepalanya yang masih diperban, dan perbannya bisa dibuka malam ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bangun dan berjalan di koridor lagi, makan di Aula Besar lagi, dan bertengkar di asramanya lagi.

Dan.. itu semua kembali mengingatkannya pada Malfoy.

Madam Pomfrey benar. Cowok itu menghabiskan sebagian besar— oke, seluruh —waktu senggangnya di bangsal rumah sakit, menunggui Harry. Berhubung Harry tidak bisa banyak bicara, ia memilih pura-pura tidur. Pengecut, memang, tapi ia juga tidak mau diam-diaman begitu, membiarkan Malfoy menatapnya yang kacau dengan tatapan 'kau-rapuh-sekali'.

Bisa-bisa ia mengamuk, dan kalau ia mengamuk, ia bisa mati cedera.

Tapi Harry sekarang sudah bisa bicara, dan kabar baiknya, sejauh ini Malfoy belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Ia bisa bicara pada udara dulu, bertanya-tanya apa yang bakalan diomelkan nanti kalau Slytherin yang satu itu sudah datang berkunjung.

Omong-omong soal pengunjung, Harry lumayan senang. Pasalnya, yah, ia mendapat bom kunjungan dari asrama lain— yang mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat dan KAU HEBAT SEKALI, HARRY! Belakangan, sewaktu Proffesor Dumbledore mengunjunginya, ia baru tahu kalau kisah heroik (menurut kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu, tentunya) yang terjadi di lantai tiga sudah dibeberkan ke seluruh sekolah. Intinya, sekarang Harry dipuja-puja asrama lain dan makin dikucilkan asramanya sendiri. Hidup tidak pernah sempurna, kan? Kendati secara keseluruhan ia pikir semuanya berakhir baik, masih ada satu hal lagi luar biasa aneh, seperti: _nyaris_ tidak ada murid Slytherin yang mengunjunginya, tapi rombongan Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff yang datang. Hagrid juga sempat menghancurkan bangsal, dengan raungannya dan air mata dan segala macam sewaktu ia mengaku-ngaku insiden yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya—_well, _karena dia yang secara teknis memberitahu Proffesor Quirrell bagaimana cara melewati Fluffy—tapi selain itu, rata-rata Hogwarts sedang senang. Tentu saja, Kau-Tahu-Siapa gagal meneror-neror dunia sihir lagi! Siapa yang tidak senang, hah? Mungkin sekarang Harry perlu jubah gaib tambahan untuk kepalanya yang mulai menggelembung besar— hei, simpan sindiran itu untuk nanti. Itu bagian Malfoy yang hobi mencerca-cerca. Oh, jangan bawa-bawa Malfoy dulu.

Harry menggeleng, mengusir pirang-platina sok itu dari kepalanya.

Beberapa guru bahkan ikut menjenguk, mengucapkan satu-dua wejangan yang cuma bisa Harry balas dengan ringisan. Kiriman makanan menumpuk di sisi ranjangnya: Kacang Segala Rasa, Cokelat Kodok— oh, Harry trauma memakan yang satu itu. Bisa-bisa ia menemukan nama lain lagi yang bakal menyebabkannya berakhir seperti ini lagi.

Sibuk dengan otaknya yang sudah bisa dipakai berpikir dengan normal (tanpa denyutan-denyutan nyeri lagi), Harry sampai tidak menyadari yang ia tunggu sudah berdiri di dekat pintu. Mungkin malah sudah masuk dari tadi.

"Malfoy!"

_Sial_, ia mendesah. Nadanya kedengaran terlalu ceria.

"Hei," abu-abu itu mengangkat alis, mendekat, "sudah bisa bicara?"

Harry mengangguk, menahan diri untuk nyengir. "Kau tidak tahu? Kupikir Madam Pomfrey mengatakannya padamu."

"Yang satu itu tidak," ia membalas. "Mungkin ia berpikir aku akan senang mendapat unsur kejutan."

"Di dunia yang serba kebetulan ini, kau tidak bisa menghindari unsur kejutan."

"Bicaramu sudah sok bijak lagi, Potter." Malfoy menggeleng pelan, seulas kurva samar muncul di sudut bibirnya. "Kau pasti sudah sembuh betulan."

"Memang," Harry mengangkat bahu, menunjukkan tulangnya tidak berbunyi lagi. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Lagi pula kurasa perawatannya terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau kan orang penting sekarang. Perawatanmu harusnya bintang lima."

Harry mendengus. "Beli cermin sana. Kudengar kau dapat tambahan _fans_ fanatik lagi."

Malfoy tidak bisa tidak menyeringai. "Surat cinta dari kelas lima membludak lagi, Potter. Dan kali ini kau tidak boleh cemburu."

"S-siapa juga yang cemburu!" Harry mengelak, merengut. Sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pandang dengan wajah kepanasan. "Aku tidak pernah cemburu padamu."

"Padaku, tidak. Pada gadis-gadis kelas lima itu?"

"Diam."

"Akui sajalah."

"Kepalamu terbentur atau apa, sih?" Harry mendongkol. "Bukannya kau biasanya tidak suka bicara tentang hal ini?"

"Hal apa?" Seringai itu semakin lebar. "Soal.. perasaan?"

"Berhenti, demi Merlin."

"Bukannya kau yang biasanya membawa-bawa soal itu?"

"Malfoy," Harry menghela napas. "Berterimakasihlah sedikit karena aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu." Ia mengangkat dagu, "Coba diam."

"Sori?" Malfoy memutar mata, mencibir. "_Aku,_" Ia mengirim tatap yang tidak bisa ditolak— tatap intimidasi favoritnya, "yang menyelamatkan nyawa_mu_, Potter."

Hah. Harry sudah kebal. "Aku yang kena cekik, dan kau cuma diikat."

"Kalau aku tidak teriak-teriak sampai serak, kau tidak akan bernapas sekarang."

"Tapi tetap saja bagianmu cuma teriak-teriak."

"Aku bisa apa? Aku diikat!"

"Bangga sekali, Malf—"

"Kau juga bangga sekali kena cekik!"

Harry memijat pelipisnya. Mengeluh.

"Ada apa?" Malfoy tiba-tiba merangsek ke tempat tidur, ikut menyentuh pelipis Harry. "Ada yang sakit?"

Iris hijau itu menyipit. "Kau sudah gila, ya?"

Sementara yang abu-abu masih ngotot menekan-nekan pelipis Harry.

"Jadi, katakan, sejak kapan kau penuh perhatian begini, tuan pewaris klan darah murni yang terhormat?"

Si pirang mendadak menelan ludah. Memberanikan diri mengerling mata lawan bicaranya— yang kelihatan siap sedia melempar kutukan dengan alis tertekuk sempurna dan tangan terlipat di dada.

Malfoy buru-buru mundur. Menggaruk tengkuk, bocah itu membuang muka. Tiba-tiba kaki tempat tidur jadi sangat menarik untuk diobservasi.

"Malfoy?" Alis Harry semakin tinggi. "Madam Pomfrey bilang—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" Malfoy menyela sewot. "Si cerewet itu bilang apa? Aku seperti mayat hidup gara-gara menungguimu terus? Memangnya dia siapa bisa mengatur-atur? Suka-suka aku mau tidak makan, atau—"

"Kau mencemaskanku?" Harry bertanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Bilang saja kalau rindu, Malfoy. Tidak ada yang melarang, kok." Memasang tampang tidak bersalah, "Ah, pasti gadis-gadis kelas lima itu patah hati sekarang."

"Diam."

"Jadi benar?"

"Salazar—" Malfoy mengerang. "Aku lupa seberapa mengganggunya kau kalau sudah bisa bicara."

"Aku tidak mengganggu."

"Ya, Potter. Sangaaat menganggu."

"Tidak." Harry menekuk wajah. "Tidak sampai segitunya."

Malfoy memutar mata. "Terserah saja."

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu," Cowok itu mengomel, "pergi sana."

"Kau mengusirku?" Iris Malfoy disipitkan dengan jengkel. "Hei, aku meluangkan banyak waktu di sini dan kau mengusirku? Dasar tidak tahu terima kas—"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu!" balas Harry kesal. "Kau sendiri yang memutuskan menjagaku—"

"Lalu kenapa?" potong Malfoy. Wajahnya sudah mengalahkan panji Gryffindor sekarang. "Kau juga tidak protes kujaga!"

"Aku memang tidak keberatan!"

"Oh?" Malfoy menyerang. "Senang karena kujaga, Potter? Jadi kau selama ini pura-pura tidur itu karena salah tingkah?"

"Apa-apaan—"

"Bilang saja kalau kau yang rindu."

Harry membuka mulutnya. Kemudian menutupnya lagi. Kehabisan kata-kata.

_Sialan_, ia mendecih.

"Oke. Aku rindu berdebat denganmu. Tidak rindu padamu." Menoleh ke arah lain, bocah itu tidak mau memandang Malfoy.

"Sama saja." Malfoy balas menyindir. "Jangan khawatir, aku juga rindu berdebat denganmu. _Tidak rindu padamu_." Mengolok, ia menirukan nada suara Harry dalam mode sok tidak acuh.

Harry semakin merengut. Memikirkan cara lain untuk menyerang, "Oh, jangan mulai menangis, Malfoy. Kau tidak perlu terharu begitu gara-gara kita saling rindu berdebat."

"Siapa yang menangis?" ketus Malfoy. "Bukannya _kau _yang hobi sekali menangis? Aku sudah melihatmu menangis dua kali—"

"Tidak usah dibawa-bawa juga!"

"Kau yang duluan bawa-bawa soal menangis." Malfoy menaikkan alis. "_Yeah_, aku masih ingat sekali seseorang meminta maaf pada_ku_ sambil menangis," penuh penekanan, "seperti perempuan."

"Siapa yang melarang laki-laki menangis?" Harry tidak terima. "Lagi pula, kau juga bakal menangis kalau menghadapi _makhluk itu_."

"Yang benar saja," Malfoy mendengus tidak percaya. "Aku kan tidak kekanak-kanakan."

"Aku _tidak_ kekanak-kanakan, Malfoy. Berani bilang begitu, kulempar bantal ini."

"Oh, kau baru saja membuktikannya. Bukannya anak-anak juga suka melempar-lempar—"

"Diam!" Harry benar-benar mencekal bantalnya dengan gemas sekarang. "Bergerak seinci, ini kulempar."

"Mau main polisi-polisian, Potter?" Malfoy meneruskan, masa bodoh diancam-ancam. "Jangan bergerak atau kutembak?"

"Dari mana kau tahu soal polisi?" Harry menahan bantalnya dengan sewot.

"Oh, hanya ayahku yang menceritakan betapa konyolnya auror versi muggle."

"Sori, _Sir_, sebelah mananya yang konyol?"

"Konyol saja." Malfoy ngotot. "Ah, salah satunya mana paham."

"Aku bukan muggle, berhentilah mengada-ada."

"Kau dibesarkan oleh mereka."

"Memangnya kau mau kalau disuruh membesarkanku?" Harry memutar mata. "Kalau tidak ya jangan protes."

"Siapa yang protes?" Malfoy tidak mau kalah. Ia melirik arlojinya sejenak, kemudian memilih mengalihkan topik, menyudahi adu mulut antar idiot ini. "Oh, bagus. Ini sudah jam makan malam. Madam Pomfrey akan datang sebentar lagi untuk melepas perbanmu."

Harry masih belum puas. "Menghapalkan jadwalku, rupanya?"

"Aku diberitahu."

"Soalnya kau kelihatan cemas."

"Kita akan kembali membahas ini?" Malfoy mendesah. "Lupakan saja, aku tidak mau dituduh menyerang pasien sampai depresi."

"Bukan aku yang depresi."

"Ya, aku yang depresi. Terserah." Malfoy mengalah— seperti ia bisa saja. Slytherin itu baru akan melanjutkan dengan sengit ketika pintu bangsal terbuka dan Madam Pomfrey melangkah masuk. Malfoy mundur seketika, memberi ruang.

Ia sibuk mengawasi waktu matron rumah sakit Hogwarts itu membuka pelan-pelan perban di kepala Harry. Di sana, di balik poninya yang sudah kembali jatuh kendati masih kaku, Malfoy bisa mengamati bekas luka itu. Kelihatannya sudah membaik, tidak semerah malam silam. Ia menghela napas lega. Penyembuhannya benar-benar berjalan lancar dan tuntas. Padahal ia kira kejadian yang lalu bakal meninggalkan bekas mengerikan atau apalah, tapi sejauh ini Harry baik-baik saja. Fisik, sih. Mental ya, tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin tidak apa-apa, mengingat cowok bebal itu sudah fasih sekali mendebat Malfoy tadi. Dua menit kemudian, Harry sudah resmi boleh keluar rumah sakit.

Malfoy menegakkan diri begitu si keras kepala beranjak menuruni ranjang. Cowok yang baru saja sembuh itu sekarang mengalihkan pandang dari Malfoy, memberengut jengkel. Ia berjalan mendahului ke arah pintu, dengan dagu terangkat, membuat teman seasramanya itu menggeleng jengah. Dasar sok, Malfoy mendengus. Sudah bagus ia mau menunggui sampai segininya, rela membuang waktu untuk ngobrol semi bunuh diri dan mendengarkan makian-makian putus asa dari cowok nekat semacam Harry— oh, Salazar. Malfoy ikut melangkah dalam diam, sementara Madam Pomfrey masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang.

Harry melangkah dengan sedikit menghentak-hentak, meraih gagang pintu dan—

—jemari itu menimpa jemarinya.

Ia memejamkan mata. Jangan si melankolis itu lagi. Dadanya menyentuh punggung Harry— menempel, terlalu dekat, terlalu _hangat_. Seketika gagang pintu terasa beku. Harry mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Malfoy dengan santai meletakkan tangannya yang lain persis di atas bahu Harry. Sementara yang satunya menggerakkan tangan di bawahnya, memutar kenop. Menariknya agar celah yang tercipta cukup lebar untuk dilewati manusia.

"Silakan."

"Kau benar-benar gila."

Malfoy menghela napas mendengar komentar spontan yang ditujukan padanya, melepas jemari di pegangan pintu, ganti meletakkannya di pundak Harry yang kosong. "Kau kan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, Potter. Jangan banyak tingkah."

Harry merasakan telinganya memerah. "Aku bisa membuka pintu sendiri." Ia berusaha berkata-kata. "Aku bukan bayi."

"Bukannya bayi memang suka menangis sepertimu?"

"Malfoy." Harry menggigit bagian dalam pipinya keras-keras. Pasti mimpi, _pasti mimpi_..

"Ya?"

"Menyingkirlah dari mimpiku."

Telapak tangan Malfoy di bahu Harry semakin menghangat. Rasanya Harry mulai terbakar. Ia tertawa pelan. "Jadi selama ini kau memimpikanku?"

_Tidak_, Harry menggeleng, menggigit bibir. _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.._

Malfoy nyengir sekali lagi, kemudian melangkah menyejajari. Lengannya ganti dikalungkan ke leher Harry dengan rapat. Napasnya terlalu dekat.

Madam Pomfrey cengar-cengir sendiri di dekat nakas.

"Tenang saja, Potter." Ia menyeringai, berbisik rendah, "Soalnya.. aku juga pernah memimpikan_mu_."

Harry syok.

...

Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi pertama, mari membahas reaksi yang luar biasa menyakitkan dari orang-orang yang sekiranya bisa Harry panggil teman.

"Oh, kalian manis sekali!"

Komentar Hermione yang pertama kali disuarakan, dan ia cuma bisa meringis tidak berdaya.

ADA APA DENGAN DUNIA?

Sejak kapan ia dan Malfoy jadi sesuatu seperti _kalian manis sekali_?

Tapi cowok arogan itu tidak protes. Tidak berjengit. Tidak menyebut-nyebut darah-lumpur seperti biasa.

Kelihatannya cuma Harry yang tidak waras.

"Harus ya, kalian rangkulan begitu sepanjang koridor?" Ron mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tahu kalian sudah jadian, tapi kan—"

LIHAT? DUNIA SUDAH KIAMAT.

"Apa?" Harry menyela ngeri, menggeleng mati-matian. "Kami _tidak_ jadian, Ron."

Ia melirik Malfoy, meminta bantuan.

"Oh, ya, ya." Malfoy mengangkat bahu, masih tidak mau melepas lengannya. "Kami tidak jadian, kok."

Nadanya tidak peduli. Seperti meremehkan urusan sepele.

Begitu mereka duduk di meja Slytherin, Harry mengamuk. "Apa maksudnya itu tadi?" Ia menggenggam garpu dengan gemetar. "Kau juga sepertinya santai sekali!"

Malfoy melempar tatap malas. "Ada yang menyebarkan gosip soal.. yah, kau tahu."

Harry sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan kepiting rebus di atas meja. "Terakhir kali kau digosipkan, kau meninjuku sampai memar," ia mendesis sebal.

"Soalnya yang waktu itu tidak benar."

"Memangnya yang sekarang _benar_?" Nada suaranya meninggi— Merlin, berikan ia sesuatu agar bisa memahami jalan pikiran seorang Malfoy.

Yang disentak mengambil piring.

"Malfoy!"

"Apa?"

"Kita tidak jadian!"

"Iya, memang tidak."

"Kalau begitu gosipnya salah!"

Hela napas pendek. "Dengar, Potter. Mereka tidak menggosipkan kita jadian."

"Tapi kau bilang—"

"Mereka cuma menggosipkan kalau ada _sesuatu _di antara kita."

Harry tersedak kendati belum menelan apa-apa. "Memangnya," mengatur napas, "ada _sesuatu _di antara kita?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri."

Itu artinya: _ada_.

_Demi jenggot busuk Merlin._

Harry menahan rahangnya supaya tidak jatuh, kemudian memutuskan pura-pura tidak mendengar, masih dengan otaknya yang kalut dan wajahnya yang panas, ia ikut mengambil piring.

"Makanmu sedikit sekali."

_Diam, dasar ular sok tahu_.

"Kau harus makan lebih banyak kalau mau cepat pulih."

"Aku tidak tahu cita-citamu adalah ahli gizi." Membalas, berharap satu kalimat sederhananya bisa menyudutkan. Ah, seperti Malfoy bisa ditebas dengan sekali perjuangan saja.

"Cita-citaku adalah calon yang baik."

Memikirkan calon _apa _yang dimaksud, Harry meletakkan sendok. Mendadak daging panggang di atas meja jadi hambar.

"Calon ahli gizi yang baik, Potter." Malfoy mulai lagi. Harry bahkan bisa merasakan seringai itu tanpa harus meliriknya sama sekali, memandang seakan berniat menelanjangi— "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam."

_Bunuh dia, Merlin._

"Makan yang banyak." Malfoy kembali bersuara, mengabaikan Harry yang sudah megap-megap putus asa, mencomot beberapa potong daging dari piring utama dan meletakkannya ke piring sebelah. "Semoga cepat sehat."

Piring _teman_nya.

"..."

"Sama-sama, Potter."

Mungkin sebenarnya Harry sudah mati beberapa hari lalu gara-gara dicekik dan sekarang ini sedang disiksa di neraka, menerima hukumannya untuk hidup membenci Malfoy. Lalu pertanyaannya, memangnya salah siapa kalau ia jadi dibeginikan?

Di-_begini_-kan?

...

Sikap dan tindakan adalah apa yang paling orang perhatikan. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan fakta bahwa dua orang yang nyaris mati gara-gara berhadapan dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa itu sudah duduk manis di meja asrama mereka, secepat kilat Aula Besar dipenuhi bisik-bisik heboh dan dongakan kepala ke arah kawanan Slytherin. Mungkin gara-gara alasan pertama.

Atau mungkin mereka lebih memerhatikan sesuatu yang _lain_.

Segera saja telinga Harry panas mendengarnya.

"Lihat cara Malfoy memandangnya! Ya ampun, manis sekali!"

"AH, LIHAT, LIHAT! Dia mengambilkan makanan untuk Potter!"

"Aku baru tahu Malfoy seromantis itu."

"Padahal mereka sering bertengkar, kan? Sepertinya ini kisah benci jadi cinta."

"Mereka memang serasi sekali."

"Aduh, aku patah hati! Potter benar-benar mendapatkan Malfoy!"

Jadi, Merlin, katakan saja seberapa parah dosanya sampai ia harus menerima karma sedemikian rupa? Soalnya, kalau diperhatikan, ia sudah tidak ada bedanya lagi dengan kereta lokomotif semacam Hogwarts Express.

Merah dan berasap, sedang mengubur kepala ke meja.

Brengseknya, yang juga bersangkutan dengan masalah 'pasangan manis tahun pertama' itu masih tenang-tenang saja.

"Malfoy, lakukan sesuatu. Suruh mereka diam."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Soalnya kau yang kelihatan paling damai dengan hal ini."

"Kau harusnya juga biasa saja. Selama ini yang paling sering jadi bahan gosip kan kau."

"Aku tidak pernah digosipkan denganmu sampai sebegini parahnya."

"Jangan gugup begitu, Potter. Kau yang bilang akan selalu ada untukku, jadi ya kalau aku digosipkan, kau juga kena."

"Berhenti membahas _itu_ di sini."

"Jadi _itu_ pribadi, ya?"

"Bicara sekecap lagi dan aku akan pergi, lalu kau bisa puas mendengar sendiri gumaman-gumaman menyedihkan itu."

"Gumaman para penggemar, maksudmu?"

"_Seriously_, kau tidak bisa menganggap mereka penggemar. Mereka cuma ingin tahu, Malfoy, dan jauhkan sedikit wajahmu dari wajahku, atau mereka bisa mengira kita sedang—"

"Sedang apa?"

"Tidak."

Mungkin seharusnya ia diam saja. Harry menyumpahi mulutnya yang mentang-mentang sudah bisa bicara, dari tadi menyerocos seenaknya sendiri.

Mungkin _sebaiknya_ ia diam saja.

Proffesor Dumbledore menyelamatkannya dengan bangkit dari tempat duduk. Kakinya melangkah menuju podium, sedikit banyak menyita perhatian di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Malfoy akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Harry.

"Satu tahun lagi sudah berlalu!" Kepala Sekolah membuka pidato singkatnya dengan merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. Jenggot putih panjang miliknya tampak bergoyang-goyang. Langit Aula Besar lumayan berangin malam ini. "Baik, sebelum kalian menyerbu makanan enak-enak ini, aku harus membacakan perolehan poin terakhir dan kepada siapa Piala Asrama akan diberikan."

"Terakhir kali kucek, Slytherin paling mengenaskan." Malfoy berbisik.

"Di tempat keempat, Slytherin, dengan empat ratus lima puluh dua angka."

Harry menelan ludah.

"Di tempat ketiga, Hufflepuff, dengan empat ratus lima puluh sembilan," Proffesor Dumbledore meneruskan, "Ravenclaw mengumpulkan empat ratus enam puluh enam angka— Gryffindor empat ratus tujuh puluh dua."

Harry mengembuskan napas keras-keras waktu gagap gempita pecah dari meja paling ujung.

Segera saja panji-panji merah bermunculan dari sudut-sudut ruang, spanduk-spanduk berhias singa terpampang dengan nama asrama mereka dalam huruf kapital. Gelas-gelas disulangkan ke udara, denting piring logam mendominasi suasana, sebagian besar anak kelas enam mulai saling melempar guyonan. Separuhnya lagi meledak dalam tawa.

Harry bisa menangkap wajah frustasi Proffesor Snape— sebagai wajah frustasi yang paling kentara, tentu saja. Kepala asramanya tampak menggertakkan gigi. Harry tidak bisa melarang. Parkinson yang duduk di seberangnya sudah heboh sendiri. Katanya kalau saja Slytherin menang tahun ini, harusnya mereka akan bisa membual ke mana-mana— bahwa asrama mereka memenangkan piala untuk ketujuh kalinya selama tujuh tahun berturut-turut. Malfoy menurunkan alisnya kali ini. Murid-murid Slytherin yang lainnya juga nampak terpuruk.

"Walaupun begitu," Proffesor Dumbledore membuka suara kembali, dan seisi aula langsung hening total, "kejadian belakangan ini harus dipertimbangkan."

Harry otomatis menukar pandang dengan— _yah_, Malfoy. Sejenak melupakan ajang perang dinginnya.

"Kepada Mr. Ronald Weasley, untuk permainan catur paling indah yang pernah Hogwarts lihat selama bertahun-tahun, kuhadiahkan lima puluh angka."

Gryffindor makin kalap. Parkinson semakin merengut. Harry menekuk wajah, raut muka Percy Weasley di kejauhan terlihat melecehkan sekali. Mungkin menjotos satu-dua jerawatnya tidak apa-apa nanti.

"Kemudian kepada Miss Hermione Granger, atas logika dingin dalam menghadapi api, kuhadiahkan lima puluh angka."

Bukan hanya Ron yang memerah, sekarang Hermione ikut menutupi wajahnya dari kicauan murid-murid Gryffindor yang tidak bisa berhenti menyoraki. Percy makin menyeringai ke arah Harry. Prefek macam apa, _cih_.

"Kepada Mr. Draco Malfoy, untuk kepercayaan yang sangat mendalam terhadap rekan—"

Harry buru-buru mengalihkan wajah.

"—kuhadiahkan enam puluh angka."

Slytherin balas menggebrak meja. Gryffindor berusaha tenang-tenang saja. Beberapa tertawa sampai puas. Beberapa lainnya melayangkan _high five, _menuding-nuding Harry. Ia semakin sebal saja. Kalau memang ia mendapat enam puluh angka juga, _kalau, _hasil skor akan seimbang. Slytherin bisa melejit seratus dua puluh angka. Euforia dengan cepat merambat sampai pelosok.

Tapi bukan berarti orang-orang ini bisa menghebohkan suasana dengan membisik-bisikkan namanya juga. Harry makin menenggelamkan kepala ke lengan. Ia bisa merasakan seringai Malfoy di atas kepalanya.

"Terakhir, kepada Mr. Harry Potter, untuk keberanian dan ketabahan yang luar biasa—" Abu-abu itu mendecih. "—kuhadiahkan tujuh puluh angka."

Tujuh.. puluh.

Gemuruh teriakan nyaris meledakkan atap. Harry mengangkat wajah dengan tolol. Murid-murid Slytherin refleks bangkit dan bersorak gila-gilaan, berteriak sampai serak. Bintang di langit sana sedikit bergetar. Malfoy ikut berdiri, tertawa keras-keras, bergabung melempar-lempar Nott ke udara bersama cowok kelas satu yang lain. Parkinson dan sebangsanya menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Harry tidak bisa tidak nyengir lebar-lebar. Slytherin unggul 10 angka!

Dekorasi aula sekejap kemudian berganti seluruhnya dari merah menjadi hijau. Ular-ular mulai mendesis dari tiap sisi, menutupi mulut singa yang menganga. Melihat tampang terpukul Percy cukup menyenangkan Harry. Setidaknya Ron dan Hermione tidak bakal mengatai ia dan Malfoy manis lagi kalau begini.

Proffesor Snape berdeham sedikit sebelum mengisi gelasnya dengan minuman. Mungkin mensyukuri asramanya tidak jadi mempermalukan diri sendiri. Harry bertanya-tanya apa tahun depan mungkin guru yang satu itu akan mengurangi sedikit kadar kekejamannya. Soal Malfoy— oh, _ya ampun_ —sudah jelas ia bakal mendapat pujian setinggi langit selama jam pelajaran Ramuan, sepanjang tahun ajaran semester depan.

Musim gugur nanti pasti bakalan _kayak _neraka.

Harry tersenyum.

...

"Oke, jadi kau tidak akan memberikanku hadiah perpisahan?"

"Tidak."

Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

Plus menusuk.

"Apa sih yang kau harapkan, Malfoy? Aku tiba-tiba jadi _menyayangimu _gara-gara insiden kita berdua nyaris mati itu?" Harry bersungut-sungut. Tangannya sibuk membenahi isi koper, memasukkan barang-barang yang masih ada di luar.

"Dengar. Kau bahkan tidak memberiku hadiah natal, dan sekarang tidak ada hadiah perpisahan juga. Teman macam apa, sih?"

"Oh, jadi aku teman." Harry memutar mata. "Kukira kemarin-kemarin kau yang ngotot kalau kita bukan teman."

"Kuralat, deh."

Harry mengembuskan napas jengkel. Perkataan Madam Pomfrey mendadak melekat di benaknya lagi. Oh, sial._ Iya, iya, mereka teman. Atau bukan. Kenapa repot-repot mempermasalahkan itu, sih?_

Malfoy sudah nangkring di atas kasur bahkan sebelum Harry sempat mengusir Madam Pomfrey dari kepala, menggerecoki kegiatannya menata muatan.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Urus kopermu sendiri."

"Sudah selesai."

"Ya sudah sana pergi."

Sejak kapan pula Malfoy bisa mengucapkan _mau kubantu_?

Jangan bilang yang tidak waras Harry, karena dia masih ingat betul bagaimana situasi terakhir sebelum dia masuk rumah sakit. Sekarang, dihadapkan dengan perlakuan super manis ini— _sial_. Oke, Malfoy memang manis. Kenapa? Bukan berarti ia harus tersipu malu ketimbang mengamuk, kan? Lagi pula ia memang harus bertanya yang kepalanya terbentur itu siapa. Dia atau Malfoy.

Soalnya..

Harry merasakan panas mulai menjalari wajahnya—

..cowok itu jadi berbeda.

"Err.. Potter?"

Tarik. Hembuskan.

"Apa?" dibalas dengan satu kata judes.

Malfoy masih belum menyerah, mengangkat bahu polos. "Bagaimana caranya batu bertuah itu ada di sakumu?"

Oh, baru sekarang cowok itu bicara sesuatu yang masuk akal.

"Proffesor Dumbledore mengatakannya padaku di rumah sakit. Katanya, batu itu cuma bisa didapatkan seseorang yang ingin menemukannya— tapi tidak ingin menggunakannya." Harry menjawab. "Dengan kata lain, mungkin kalau kau yang berdiri di sana, batu itu akan ada di sakumu."

"Oh.." Malfoy merespons. "Omong-omong, apa ini?"

Harry melirik ke arah buku tebal di atas seprainya.

"Album foto." Ia menyahut, "Hagrid yang memberikannya. Kau tahu, sebagai.. err.. permintaan maaf. Isinya foto-foto lama ayah dan ibuku."

"Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu."

_Merlin_. Harry menahan diri. "Serius, Malfoy. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Malfoy mengerutkan kening. "Apanya yang ada apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," Harry mendesah. "Tentang semua.. semua perlakuan_mu_. Pada_ku_."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-a—"

"Ya, kau melakukannya." sela Harry, membuang muka. "Kau jadi begitu.. perhatian. Dan sabar. Dan lembut. Menjadi seseorang yang bukan.. kau."

"Kau lebih suka aku yang kasar dan menyebalkan?"

Harry menggeleng, masih tidak mau menatap Malfoy. "Kau.. menjadi berbeda. Bukan Malfoy yang kukenal."

"Aku cuma takut kehilanganmu."

Hening.

"Apa?"

"Aku cuma tak ingin melepasmu lagi." Malfoy berdiri, mendekat. "Sejak insiden itu, kupikir.. kau akan selalu menghadapi bahaya." _Memang_. "Aku.. tak ingin kau ke mana-mana. Aku ingin kau baik-baik saja, selamanya di sisiku— aku ingin memastikan itu, Potter."

Harry ingin bilang kalau dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Sama sekali. Tapi kata-kata Malfoy menyusup ke celah pendengarannya, mengirimkan aliran listrik yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Sengatan itu—

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu." Malfoy menatap iris hijau yang tidak akan pernah bisa digapainya— "Aku.."

"Kau tidak akan kehilanganku." Harry menyela, membalas tatap itu persis di sana. Tepat di balik abu-abu yang belakangan ini semakin terang. Pada kilaunya, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, Malfoy. Kau memikirkannya terlalu jauh."

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu."

Harry menggeleng sekali lagi, kemudian menarik Malfoy ke dalam pelukannya—

...

—ke bahunya, ke relung lehernya. Harry membiarkan rasa yang familier itu menguasainya. Harry membiarkan pirang-platina itu meletakkan dagu di pundaknya.

Karena ia tidak bisa mengatakannya sendiri pada Malfoy. Karena ia tidak bisa mengatakan soal perasaannya yang tidak bisa didefinisikan, tidak bisa dijelaskan, tidak bisa dipahami. Karena ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia akan terus ada di sana, tidak mau peduli apa-apa, selamanya. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa—

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

—lebih dari yang siapa pun tahu, jauh di dalam sana, nama itu sudah terpatri.

"Aku sudah berjanji, kan?"

Harry tidak keberatan mengulang janjinya. Tidak akan pernah. Karena sepanjang malam, atau selamanya kalau perlu, ia akan terus mengatakannya. Satu-satunya yang bisa dikatakan. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia ungkapkan setelah selama ini mengenal nama itu. Nama yang sejak awal melukai hatinya, dan sekarang menyembuhkannya sendiri. Nama yang sejak awal ia percayai untuk menggenggam harapannya, untuk membawanya pergi dan tidak kembali. Nama yang sejak awal mengubah hatinya. Selalu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

_Selama ada kau, aku akan baik-baik saja._

Malfoy mendengus. Menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Harry. Jemarinya merambat ke pinggang, saling mengait. Ia ingin merasakannya, perasaan itu _lagi_, setidaknya—

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai musim gugur, kan?"

—sampai tahun keduanya dimulai.

"Cuma sampai musim gugur." Malfoy bisa merasakan Harry tersenyum di punggungnya. "Sampai saat itu.. jangan mati, ya?"

...

Ia bisa mati sesak napas.

Harry mengalihkan pandang ke luar jendela dengan luar biasa sebal. Kompartemen mereka bisa dibilang penuh. Ada Parkinson, Crabbe, dan Goyle di satu sisi. Di seberangnya, Greengrass, Nott, Malfoy, dan dia. Suasana cukup ramai dalam atmosfer yang terlalu damai untuk Harry. Orang-orang ini mengobrol dengan santai, bahkan sesekali menanggapi ucapannya— yang lebih mirip keluhan, soalnya ia terjepit di pojok dengan tiga manusia lain merampas tempat duduknya.

Ia nyaris berpikir mungkin, _mungkin_, akhirnya mereka menerima Harry sebagai Slytherin.

Ia tidak mau berharap banyak-banyak sih, soalnya ia tahu Slytherin tidak senang perkara penggagalan usaha Voldemort mencuri batu bertuah. Kalau menurut Malfoy, kebanyakan dari mereka pro-Pangeran Kegelapan, putra-putri mantan Pelahap Maut— buktinya saja sudah jelas kemarin. Waktu _makhluk itu _menunjukkan betapa ia mengenal Malfoy.

Harry memejamkan mata. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa suatu hari nanti Malfoy akan berpindah pihak. Berada di blok yang berlawanan dengan ia yang setengah mati dikejar-kejar Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

"Potter?"

Ia membuka mata. Keretanya sudah berhenti.

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?"

Murid-murid perlahan berdiri, mulai keluar kompartemen dengan menggotong koper masing-masing. Harry bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan wajah masam Paman Vernon di peron nanti.

Ia menghela napas. Tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts benar-benar sudah berakhir.

"Aku tidak tidur."

Ikut mengangkut kopernya, ia mulai berjalan keluar kompartemen, mengikuti Malfoy. Tapi kemudian cowok itu berbalik di dekat pintu.

"Tutup mata."

"Hah?"

"Lakukan saja."

Entah apa yang merasukinya, sekali itu Harry merasa tingkat kebodohannya sudah sangat parah— soalnya ia mau-mau saja menutup mata. Padahal Malfoy yang menyuruh. _Mal-foy_.

"Hadiah perpisahanmu," ia mendengar cowok itu berbisik. "Sampai jumpa musim gugur, Potter."

Satu kecupan mendarat di keningnya.

...

SKAK MAT.

Malfoy menyeringai seperti kesetanan waktu turun dari kereta.

Ia menemukan orang tuanya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan keluarga Greengrass di salah satu sudut peron. Daphne sudah lebih dulu sampai di sana, sedang menawarkan oleh-oleh pada adiknya, Astoria.

Ibunya tersenyum dan merentangkan tangan sebagai sambutan. Ayahnya mengangguk puas.

Malfoy sendiri juga puas. _Sangat_.

...

BOCAH MESUM KURANG AJ—

Harry membenturkan kepala ke kaca jendela.

_Iblis_, ia mengumpat. _Dasar Malfoy dan otak kotornya_.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mendumel sepanjang jalan menuruni kereta. Bahkan ketika ia sudah menemukan Paman Vernon dengan wajah berkedut menatapnya seakan ia berbuat kesalahan, Harry tidak bisa mengatur suasana hatinya yang meledak-ledak.

Semoga saja ia masih hidup sampai musim gugur nanti.

Setidaknya sampai ia melihat iris abu-abu itu lagi.

—dan _membunuhnya._

...

Harry mulai memikirkan kecupan kening balasan sebagai hadiah awal tahun ajaran— atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih _mengejutkan_.

...

._**fin**_.

...

AuthorNote:

Pertama: saya nggak ngerti kenapa Madam Pomfrey jadi kek fujoshi yang girang bener dapet asupan di depan mata— _fix_ nggak penting. Lanjut aja. Jadi, ini alasan utama saya menamatkan CMM dengan 'gitu aja' wakakakak. Soalnya saya juga nggak ngerti (lagi) kenapa epilognya jadi _fluffy _begini— mungkin gegara lelah nulis eksyen-eksyen kemarin kali ya :3 Dipersembahkan khusus untuk pembaca tersayang— terutama yang masih uring-uringan soal _ending_ minimalis kemarin wkwk (_i know u so well gaes_). _So, thanks for ur supports!_

_See you soon on __**A STRANGER IN THE MIRROR**__— _sekuel Change Me, Malfoy!

Signed,

GinevraPutri.


	15. EXTRA PART: DELETED SCENES!

...

Change Me, Malfoy

© GinevraPutri

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

EXTRA PART: DELETED SCENES!

...

_i._

"Jangan memanjakannya."

Suara monoton dengan nada sedingin es menyeruak lewat indra pendengarannya. Draco kecil menatap ibunya yang kini menurunkannya dari pangkuan, ganti menggendongnya, dan perlahan melangkah mendekati ayahnya.

"Ada yang salah, Lucius?"

Lucius Malfoy tidak repot-repot menoleh, bahkan sekedar menurunkan surat kabar dari genggamannya. "Kubilang jangan memanjakannya."

"Aku tidak memanjakannya." Draco merasakan ibunya justru tersenyum hangat. "Aku hanya bersikap sebagaimana seorang ibu memperlakukan putranya."

Lucius menyentak turun surat kabarnya. Iris kelabunya menatap istrinya lurus-lurus. "Kau tak bisa memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Karena dia seorang Malfoy, dan aku mau putraku menjadi seorang Malfoy."

Draco merasakan gendongan ibunya semakin menguat. "Dia baru enam tahun. Jangan kelewat keras padanya, Lucius."

"Tak peduli berapa usianya, dia tetap putraku. Dia perlu dididik dengan tepat."

"Biarkan dia menikmati masa kecilnya." Kini Narcissa menurunkan Draco dari gendongannya. "Kau tidak perlu—"

"Kau ingat dengan siapa kau menikah, kan?"

Narcissa menghela napas. Kalimat yang ia dapat selalu final. Tatapannya beralih pada putra pertamanya, kemudian mulai menghangat. Dibelainya rambut pirang platina yang baru tumbuh sedikit di puncak kepalanya. Iris kelabu mungil balas memandangnya dari bingkai wajah lugu yang kelewat pucat itu.

"Draco, kau tahu apa pun yang kami lakukan adalah untuk kebaikanmu." Tatap itu mengeras. "Kami punya alasan yang bagus untuk semua ini. Apa pun.. yang akan terjadi nanti."

"Jangan menangis, Mum."

"Hentikan, Narcissa." Kecaman itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Kau tak boleh menangis di depannya."

Narcissa mengusap wajahnya, menggeleng sekali.

"_Son_, kemarilah."

Narcissa melepaskan Draco dengan enggan. Draco mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Dilangkahkannya kaki mungilnya ke arah ayahnya.

"Kau tidak diizinkan untuk menangis seperti ibumu."

Alisnya terangkat. "Dad?"

"Dan kau tidak akan membantahku."

"Lucius!" Narcissa memberi pandang tidak setuju.

"Kau adalah Malfoy. Kau adalah bangsawan, jadi bersikaplah sebagaimana orang yang pantas dihormati."

Terlalu banyak untuk ditampung benak enam tahun— "Apa itu bangsawan?"

Narcissa mendekat. "Mereka seperti malaikat."

"Malaikat?"

Kali ini Lucius dan Draco mengulang ragu bersamaan. Narcissa mengisyaratkan suaminya untuk mengalah sekali saja.

"Mum, apa aku seperti malaikat? Yang tidak mampu dijangkau manusia?"

Satu dehaman. "Benar sekali. Mereka bukan tandinganmu. Malaikat tidak pernah kalah dari manusia biasa."

"Harus.. menang?"

"Malfoy selalu menang."

Itu dia. Kesimpulannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku kalah, Dad?"

Narcissa menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, kemudian mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Jangan lakukan kesalahan, Draco."

"Lakukan segalanya dengan sempurna." Lucius menambahkan. Dua pasang iris kelabu yang serupa saling memandang dalam diam. "Atau kau bukan putraku lagi."

Narcissa menggertakkan gigi. Draco menelan ludah, sedikit tersentak. Tapi toh ini yang terakhir. Karena kali berikutnya ayahnya mendiktekan hal-hal menyakitkan, Draco sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia akan mendengar dan mengiyakan. Selalu begitu, untuk selamanya— karena perasaan cuma sesuatu remeh yang tidak dapat menjangkau hati malaikat.

Karena hati itu sudah beku, dingin, dan mati sejak awal.

Draco Malfoy tidak merasakan apa pun. Tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa ia dapat merasakan perasaan konyol yang Parkinson ocehkan padanya.

_Tidak mungkin_.

Ia malaikat— dan Potter cuma manusia biasa. Ia akan menang. Potter akan kalah. Ia tidak punya perasaan untuk Harry Potter. Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.

Ia selalu benar. Malfoy.. selalu benar.

Sampai kapan pun akan begitu.

_ii._

"Dia gadis yang manis."

Draco menahan diri. Sejujurnya ia tidak punya bayangan sama sekali tentang _apa _dalih kedua orang tuanya yang menghabiskan separuh hidup dengan prinsip duduk diam di meja makan sampai potongan daging terakhir ditelan itu tiba-tiba bicara. _Padanya._

Oh, ini benar-benar natal.

—dan mereka membahas seorang gadis.

"Siapa?"

Satu pertanyaan yang terhitung logis, karena mereka tidak pernah membicarakan gadis mana pun di meja makan— lebih tepatnya, mereka memang tidak pernah membicarakan _apa pun_ di meja makan.

"Astoria, tentu saja."

_Tentu saja. _Gadis yang tidak ada spesial-spesialnya, yang kini melejit ke ingatan Draco sebagai gadis yang cukup spesial bagi kedua orang tuanya.

_Apa sih yang orang tuanya lihat dari dia?_

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Draco?"

Draco mengiris dagingnya dengan enggan. Menatap ibunya dengan pandangan _serius? _Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menjawab. Ayahnya sudah mulai menunggu jawabannya— dan itu perkara besar.

"Dia oke."

_Apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan? _Draco sendiri bahkan sudah lupa wajahnya.

"Dia akan masuk Hogwarts dua tahun lagi." Lucius Malfoy meneruskan. "Kau akan membantunya sampai saat itu tiba."

"Aku _apa_?"

Menyadari lidahnya salah langkah, Draco meralat ucapannya. "Membantunya dalam hal apa, Dad?"

Narcissa tersenyum simpul. "Oh, hal-hal yang membutuhkan bantuan."

"Bersikap baiklah padanya."

Itu tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, kendati Draco mulai merasa curiga. Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Daphne nanti, kalau mereka sudah masuk Hogwarts lagi. Dan omong-omong soal Hogwarts, apa yang sedang makhluk idiot itu lakukan sekarang?

_Tunggu dulu._

Demi Salazar— Draco meraih gelasnya buru-buru —dia tidak bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Potter lakukan, kan?

Meneguk minumannya sampai habis. Menggeleng. Mengerling ayah dan ibunya. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia tidak memikirkan cowok tolol itu. Dia tidak memikirkan Harry Potter. Dia tidak memikirkan rambut hitamnya atau iris hijaunya atau— _sial_.

_iii. Quidditch_

"Mati saja kau, Potter!"

Ia mengumpat kasar begitu laju sapunya dipotong lagi. Ia bisa saja mendapatkan Quaffle-nya kalau si bekas luka sok itu tidak bolak-balik menghalangi. Terlepas dari dendam pribadi dan segala macam alasan untuk menghabisi Harry Potter, Draco bisa menelan cowok itu utuh-utuh kalau terbangnya diganggu sekali lagi. Ini latihan terakhir mereka sebelum pertandingan, dan serius, ia butuh fokus. Bukan iris hijau yang melesat ke sana kemari untuk diperhatikan.

_Tapi, tidak. Dia tidak memerhatikan Potter._

Maksudnya, cowok idiot itu—

"Oh, kurasa aku baru saja melihat Snitch terbang di dekatmu."

"Hah?"

Alasan klise untuk mencegah Draco melempar gagang sapu ke depan kacamata murahan yang bertengger di hidungnya. Seratus persen Malfoy yang satu itu paham kalau Harry Potter cuma mau balas dendam merecokinya— berhubung ia lumayan dalam urusan terbang, dan itu satu-satunya hal yang bagus dari dia —kelihatannya kacamata busuk itu jadi cukup percaya diri di udara.

Tapi Draco tidak _akan _kalah. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak diperbolehkan kalah, jadi—

"Kalau kau melihatnya lagi," menekankan setiap katanya, "kupastikan itu hanya _aku _yang _berkilauan, _bukan Snitch-mu yang berharga."

"Oh?" Makhluk sialan itu pura-pura mengerutkan kening, membiarkan hening sejenak menyelimuti keduanya. "Jadi, Malfoy.."

"..kau juga mau kutangkap?"

_iv._

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana,"

Draco memutar mata begitu Harry muncul di pintu kamar.

"Apa sih yang kau dapatkan dengan mendekam di kamar begini?"

"Jangan cerewet," Draco merengut. "Aku sedang menyembunyikan diri."

"Me— _apa?_"

"Milly masih di ruang rekreasi?"

"Milly siapa?"

"Bulstrode."

"Milicent." Harry menghela napas.

"Orang tuaku memaksaku memanggilnya begitu." Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dan dia tidak keberatan dengan panggilan konyolnya."

"Itu kelewat konyol, Malfoy, tolonglah— Milly? Dia sama sekali tidak cocok dengan panggilan sayangmu."

"Oh, apa kau juga mau kupanggil dengan panggilan sayang?"

Harry ganti menekuk wajah. "Aku direcoki oleh selusin cewek yang ingin memberimu cokelat seharian— termasuk Milly-Milly kesayanganmu itu —jadi keluarlah dari kandangmu dan urus mereka."

"Dan kenapa," Draco memijat pelipis, "mereka malah merecokimu setelah aku menghilang?"

"Karena kau paling sering terlihat bersamaku?"

"Kenapa aku paling sering terlihat bersamamu?"

"Percayalah, aku menanyakan hal itu setiap hari dalam hidupku."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku."

"Hah?"

Draco menghela napas. "Bantu aku mengusir mereka."

Harry memutar mata. "Begini saja. Kalau kau tidak mau cokelatnya, aku yang makan. Terima hadiahnya lalu kabur. Paham?"

Draco mengerutkan kening sejenak. "Mengingat kau mau repot-repot membantuku, Potter, apa kau tidak mendapat kado apa pun dari penggemarmu?"

Harry mundur selangkah. "Penggemar apa?"

Draco memicingkan mata. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"M-mencarimu."

"Bukan bersembunyi dari kejaran cokelat-cokelat juga?"

Harry mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

"APA KUBILANG!" Draco menggerung. "_Terima hadiahnya lalu kabur_? Hah."

"Aku mau cokelatnya, Malfoy. Aku cuma tidak mau _terlihat _menerima cokelat dari cewek-cewek itu."

"_Yeah, _kau tidak mau terlihat menerima cokelat dari cewek selama beberapa detik tapi memutuskan untuk _paling sering _terlihat bersamaku."

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Jadi aku lebih berharga dari cewek-cewek itu, ya?"

"Malfoy—"

"Begini saja." Draco meraih cokelat kodok di atas nakas dan melemparnya ke arah Harry. "Kita makan cokelat di sini— sampai cewek-cewek itu menyerah."

"_Kita?_"

"Bukannya kau tidak keberatan terlihat bersamaku? Di sini kan justru tidak ada yang melihat."

"Diam."

"Benar, kan?"

"_Diam._"

Harry menggigit cokelat kodoknya dengan geram dan mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Berjarak dua ranjang dari sana, Draco Malfoy tersenyum puas.

Yah, _Valentine-_nya tidak jelek-jelek amat.

_v._

Jemari kotor itu menyentuh sulur-sulur yang mengikatnya. Kemudian seperti terbakar, seperti kesakitan, sulur-sulur itu mengendur— lenyap. Draco memandangnya.

"Jangan tanya." Harry tertawa kosong, memainkan sulur-sulur yang perlahan-lahan melenyap itu di antara jari-jemarinya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya."

Draco terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada tangan Harry yang mulai menggapai pergelangan tangannya. Ia bisa melihat warna merah memekat di kulitnya. Mungkin satu dua goresan. _Oke, _dia memang terluka.

Draco menarik tangannya lepas. "Bagaimana kau bisa.."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak tahu!" Harry menyentak, kembali menggamit pergelangan tangan Draco— menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Malfoy.. apa ini terasa sakit?"

Draco tertegun.

"Apa aku.. akhirnya.. melukaimu?"

_vi._

"Proffesor."

_Transfiguration Today _diletakkan di atas meja. Sorot tajam itu mengerling sedikit dari atas kacamatanya. Kemudian tersenyum ramah.

"Silakan duduk, Draco. Kukira kau akan datang lebih lama."

Bocah itu membetulkan kerahnya sedikit, sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke dekat kepala sekolahnya, bertanya-tanya ada perlu apa sampai-sampai ia dipanggil kemari.

"Jangan buru-buru," Proffesor Dumbledore menautkan kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin berterimakasih. Untuk apapun yang terjadi di bawah sana."

"Ya."

Apa lagi yang _bisa_ dia katakan?

Hei, bukan Draco Malfoy yang biasanya dikirimi surat khusus oleh kepala sekolah untuk bertemu di ruangannya. Ia sampai harus berurusan dengan gargoyle-gargoyle laknat di depan tadi yang—dengan kurang ajarnya—tidak percaya dia memang datang karena berkepentingan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Bagaimana _keadaannya? _Oh, suatu kejutan. Belakangan ini yang ia dengar kebanyakan adalah: bagaimana keadaan Harry Potter?

Seakan ia memang cuma pajangan yang kebetulan tidak terlindas api waktu mereka ditemukan.

"Baik, saya rasa."

_Sebetulnya tidak, Proffesor. Saya mau mati karena si Potter tolol itu belum siuman sejak kemarin malam._

"Harry belum sadar juga?"

Nah, kan. Ujung-ujungnya juga Harry Potter. Draco mulai menggumamkan mantra karangannya sendiri.

_Dia-bukan-pendamping, dia-bukan-pendamping, dia-bos-dan-Potter-pesuruh. Titik._

"Belum. Madam Pomfrey bilang itu wajar."

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang bisa dicemaskan?" Kepala Sekolah menggoyangkan cangkirnya, kemudian mengedikkan bahu ke arah mangkuk perak di dekat Draco. "Kacang Licorice, walau aku akan hati-hati kalau jadi kau. Agak menggigit, sedikit."

Draco memilih diam saja, masih bertanya-tanya ke mana arah percakapan mereka. Kalau ini memang sepenuhnya soal Potter, harusnya ia menyerah saja tadi waktu adu mulut dengan si duo gargoyle tanpa otak.

Habisnya kalau dipikir-pikir, tidakkah sedikit kejam menanya-nanyai Draco soal rekannya yang nyaris mati di depan matanya sendiri? Kenapa tidak ada yang memikirkan kemungkinan dia syok atau trauma atau apalah?

_Tidak ada, soalnya Draco Malfoy tidak rapuh. Atau setidaknya yang orang kira begitu._

"Tidak ada yang ingin kautanyakan?"

_Pak tua, dari tadi kukira kau yang mau bertanya. _Draco misuh-misuh dalam hati.

"Apa yang seharusnya saya tanyakan?" Ia justru bertanya balik. "Saya hanya heran kastil menyimpan bahaya besar yang begitu mudah ditemukan."

Dan, itu dia.

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar juga.

"Coba pikirkan lagi tentang bagian 'mudah ditemukan', Draco."

Draco terdiam.

_Iya, memang mereka yang hiperaktif. Memang dia yang kurang kerjaan mengajak-ajak Potter mampir ke sana. Dan cowok naif itu yang kelewat sinting karena bersemangat sekali menyelidiki sisanya._

"Kalian penyihir yang hebat. Aku hanya berharap kalian bisa lebih bijak lagi— untuk masa yang akan datang."

"Akan ada lain kali?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Draco?"

Dia sudah tahu tanpa perlu menjawab. Kau-Tahu-Siapa masih _ada. _Di luar sana, mencari tubuh lain untuk dihuni. Di luar sana, bisa datang menyerang kapan saja.

Untuk membunuh Harry— untuk kembali berkuasa.

Dia tidak takut. Dia tidak takut pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Dia tidak takut pada sihir hitam. Dia dibesarkan dalam jejak-jejak dunia sihir yang gelap. Kau-Tahu-Siapa mengenal dia seperti dia mengenal keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi sampai kapan ia akan memeranginya?

Ia tahu ayahnya tidak akan suka. Ia, Draco Malfoy, membantu Potter menghalangi Kau-Tahu-Siapa untuk bangkit lagi.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia memilih jalur yang salah. Sementara itu, dia tidak tahu mana yang benar atau mana yang salah.

Hanya saja.. yang terasa benar—

"Apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan.." Ia menahan diri. "..untuk melindunginya, Proffesor?"

Proffesor Dumbledore perlahan bangkit dari kursinya, mematri langkah ke dekat jendela panjang di kanan ruangan.

"Draco," Laki-laki itu menautkan kedua tangannya. "Ada sihir.. seperti yang kau lihat malam itu. Sihir yang melindungi Harry, sihir yang membuatnya mampu melukai Proffesor Quirrell dengan kedua tangan kosongnya." Sengaja memberikan jeda untuk mencerna, "Kau tahu jenis sihir apa itu?"

Draco spontan menggeleng.

"Kekuatan yang tidak pernah Voldemort miliki."

Bahunya menegang mendengar nama itu. "Kekuatan.. yang tidak pernah _dia _miliki?"

"Kau tahu dari mana Harry mendapatkannya?"

Satu gelengan lagi.

"Ibunya, Lily, mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Harry ketika ia masih bayi. Itulah yang menyebabkan kutukannya berbalik. Karena sihir perlindungan Lily.. ada di kulitnya."

"Jenis sihir apa itu?"

Proffesor Dumbledore mengerlingnya sedikit.

"Cinta."

Hening beberapa saat. Draco memandang kepala sekolahnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Tapi saya tidak mengerti apa itu cinta."

_Apa seorang Malfoy diharapkan untuk mengerti hal konyol semacam itu?_

"Kalau begitu mengertilah apa yang kaurasakan untuk Harry."

Draco menahan keinginan mendengus. "Apa yang saya rasakan untuknya?"

_Apa yang dia rasakan untuk cowok bebal itu?_

"Kurasa itu adalah jenis yang sama."

_Cinta._

_Cinta untuk melindungi._

_Cinta untuk menyelamatkan._

"Jaga dia untukku, Draco."

Draco mengangkat wajah, dan tatapan Proffesor Dumbledore tertuju padanya. Di balik wajah tua yang lelah itu, ia bisa melihat sekeping permohonan.

Ia menjawab tanpa betul-betul berpikir.

"Baik, Proffesor."

Lebih karena ia tidak punya kata-kata untuk dibuncahkan keluar tenggorokan. Atau ia memang akan menjaganya. Walau bukan untuk kepala sekolah. Draco akan menjaganya karena—mungkin—ia memang merasakan sesuatu untuk cowok bodoh itu. Sesuatu, yang _bukan _cinta.

"Jangan meragukan dirimu sendiri."

_Cinta bukan sesuatu untuk dipercaya— dan pantas diragukan. Orang tua saya sudah pernah mengajarkannya. Anda cuma meracuni paham saya._

"Ya, Proffesor."

"Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, Draco, kau tahu kau akan selalu menjaganya, kan?" Proffesor Dumbledore menyentuh lembut bahunya yang kelewat kaku. "Atau aku tahu."

_Saya tahu. Tapi—_

"Potter bukan bocah yang mudah dihadapi. Apalagi dijaga."

Dan karena ia diminta berterus terang, maka di sini lah ia, datang menantang.

"Kau akan melakukan usaha terbaikmu, tentunya?"

"Buat apa saya bersusah payah hanya untuk dia?"

Ada senyum yang rasanya menjebloskan es ke dada Draco.

"Memang. Buat apa bersusah payah untuknya, kan?"

Kemudian ia sadar. Ia sudah bersusah payah untuk Harry Potter sejak awal. Sekali lagi, ia kalah dalam hal sadar-menyadari. Rasanya ia ditipu perasaannya sendiri— yang _bukan _cinta, tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu saya akan lakukan yang saya bisa."

"Dan kau harus." Senyum itu terlalu luwes untuk suasana yang kembali menegang. Draco lebih merasa dituntut ketimbang dimintai pertolongan. "Kau harus ada di sisinya. Apa pun— pilihan yang kau ambil nanti."

_Itu dia._

Draco mendengus.

_Apa pun pilihan yang diambilnya nanti._

"Pilihan seperti apa?"

Kalau pak tua bicara soal keluarganya, ia sudah tamat sebelum mencoba. Tidak mungkin ia mendadak memberontak dari tetuanya dan menyongsong pilihan baru bersama Potter dan cahaya ketentraman atau apalah.

Ia mendengus lagi.

Bukan Draco yang hipokrit, kepala sekolahnya saja yang keterlaluan naif. Dia pikir siapa dia sampai berani membelokkan kesetiaan pewaris klan Malfoy?

"Oh, aku tidak punya contoh yang cukup baik." Nada riang itu kembali mengusik Draco. "Ada baiknya kau pikirkan sendiri untuk yang satu ini."

_Bilang saja kau terlalu pengecut untuk memaksaku membelot._

"Baik. Kalau Anda sudah selesai—"

"Oh! Kau boleh kembali ke bangsal! Maafkan aku."

Draco menyumpah dalam hati. "Saya tidak mau ke bangsal."

Ia ingin semua orang tahu kalau apa pun yang dia inginkan adalah urusannya, dan tidak seorang pun punya hak menebak-nebak atau sekedar memikirkan apa maunya.

"Kau yakin?"

_Oke. Dia memang mau ke bangsal. Kenapa? Bisa saja dia mau membantu mengepel atau mencari barang hilang. Belum tentu kunjungannya untuk Potter._

"Saya yakin."

"Kalau begitu selamat sore."

_Jaga dia untukku, Draco. Blah. Mati saja kau._

Draco mundur teratur, menutup pintu ruangan di belakangnya dengan setengah jengkel. Kemudian benaknya mulai bertanya-tanya kapan bocah merepotkan itu akan siuman.

—kapan ia bisa mulai menjaganya.

_vii._

"Kau percaya padanya?" Suara itu kelewat dingin untuk sore yang hangat. "Mempercayakan Potter padanya?"

Albus Dumbledore tersenyum kasual dari balik bingkai kacamata bulannya. "Aku percaya padanya seperti aku percaya padamu, Severus."

Sebuah dengusan. "Mereka punya pemikiran yang kontra. Harusnya kau pilih orang lain saja— yang prinsipnya sejalan."

"Apa kau dan Lily punya prinsip yang sejalan?"

Snape mengangkat alis. "Tapi aku _mencintainya_."

"Tepat."

_.fin_

_who's ready for—_

_._

_._

_._

Mereka bilang ada yang bernapas dalam hening. Mereka bilang ada yang bergerak dalam gelap. Mereka bilang ada yang hidup di lorong-lorong yang mati.

_coming soon: _**a stranger in the mirror. **[GP]


End file.
